


Archangel (READ UPDATE PLEASE)

by SortaManiacalLord



Series: Violet Stone [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Action, Alternate Universe - GTA, Blood, Demonic Elements, Demonic possession kinda???, Depression, FAHC, Fire, Gen, Guns, Injury, Kidnapping, My Original character placed in the GTA universe with the FAHC, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Torture, Trust Issues, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 70,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortaManiacalLord/pseuds/SortaManiacalLord
Summary: My Original character (Violet) had a rough life in the past. Moving to Los Santos, she reinvents her life. But what happens when she must come face to face with the most notorious crew in the city?Ask me anything on Tumblr - letsachieveplay -EDIT: PLEASE READ UPDATE! IMPORTANT!EDIT 2 (cause I did dumb) : Join the discord! https://discord.gg/Gwcgy9s





	1. The Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, please note that this is just notes from my documents. I figured I would post them here to document as a story. Not really in the format of an amazing fic that'll make you want to read more, just words from my imagination put onto a document. Expect random headcannons and stuff that doesn't relate to story stuff. Sorry for ay bad grammar. 
> 
> Also contains a lot of dialogue in certain chapters. Apologies... :)

 When she was 10, her mother married a business man. He never took a liking to Violet, but he would acknowledge her. Violet and her mum were so happy together, playing and spending days together.

One day when she was 14, Violet became curious about what her step-father does for work, so she snuck into his office and discovered papers that had details on money laundering, reports on targets being killed and a map detailing heists and targeted locations. She took this to her mother, who then was about to phone the police, when the father came home. He surprised them with a holiday far away, but saw the papers on the table. Violets mother confronted him about it, and he said she never should’ve found them, with a smile on his face.

He killed her, one bullet to the head.

Violet stood there, shocked and tears streaming down her face. Her step-father told her that there people looking for him, a price on his head, and this holiday would ensure his getaway, but now that she knew, he had to kill her.

That is, until a car pulled up to the house. It was likely the hunters, so Violet took advantage of this and threw a lamp at him, and ran out the back door. She ran far away and never stopped.

Alone in the city, she was afraid, and didn’t stop thinking about her mother. How her life drained from her eyes, her final breath escaping, how she looked at Violet one last time before leaving her alone. Violet knew she had no chance to survive alone, so she wandered up to a group of suspicious people and cried. She cried and cried. They sat her down , and she explained everything. She knew that any normal criminal would take advantage of her young age and mug her, or worse. But this group were different. They listened and helped her, they even taught her how to pick pocket, so she can scrape by. These random criminals gave her hope, that not every criminal was evil. However, she had to run. The muggers got caught up in a turf war. They knew they would die, so they gave Violet all their wallets, everything that they had, and told her to run far away, somewhere new. She watched in horror as they were gunned down, bullets spraying them. She just narrowly escaped. With a bus ticket and a bag full of food and money, she left the city, and prayed for it all.

Los Santos. The city of crime, as they called it. It was not strange to hear sirens blaring everywhere, but no one was bothered by them, no one cared. It was noisy on the ground, people shoving her, clamouring, fighting, she hated the chaos. So what better place to hide than the rooftops? Climbing up fire escapes and hopping between roofs, she felt free, she could feel the wind flowing in her short hair. It was amazing. Los Santos helped her. It helped her to improve her skills. She could pick easy locks, she learned to trust certain people, she even learned how to fire a gun, thanks to a dealer.

But the money she was given wouldn’t be enough. She found a safe place to stay and set up camp, abandoned warehouses that no one bothered to look in, underneath bridges away from the city. She went to different small places, cafes, coffee shops, corner stores. But without any resumes or something to prove her identity, she felt hopeless. Until she was offered a place at a small diner, to clean up floors and tables. The owner told her that in this city it’s you either start early and pray, or fail and die. It was out of sympathy, he knew that children in this city were vulnerable, especially alone. Eventually she trusted him enough to tell him everything. She was sure he would call the cops or fire her. But surprisingly, he increased her pay and told her criminals stick together. Turns out he was secretly dealing drugs, but that was a secret between them.

At this point she was still bouncing around rooftops, no secure place to call home. He solved it. He gave her a fake passport that increased her age by a few years, so by law she was 19, but in reality she was 16. With this, and a small gift from the kind owner, she was able to rent her own apartment. It was small but felt spacious. Bare walls and a wooden floor, it was a start. This man was her friend, he told her the opportunities in the city to make money illegally. She never really thought about being a criminal, but to be fair she was a thief, accomplice, and a Fake person all in one, so why not. Besides, if it weren’t for whoever was coming to kill her step-father, she would never have escaped and come here. He gave her a list of options, some more questionable than others. Mugging seemed too simple with little payment, and money laundering seemed to complicated.

She could be a mercenary, killing for those who paid the most, or a hitman, killing specific criminals. None of these worked for her, until one caught her eye. Something that wouldn’t require her taking sides, or killing criminals which she wanted to be.

Bounty hunter.

The words sat on the list. They looked bold yet they weren’t. Killing targets for lots of money without having to know the crimes that they did. It looked easy, and for a good pay. She made her choice. Now how was she going to accomplish it? How did she want to kill these targets. Go in guns blazing, or take a more stealthy approach? She didn’t like the idea of facing her targets, seeing the wrath in their eyes. She’d rather be at a distance, so sniper rifle it was. She told her friend her choice, and he gave her a small note, scribbled with a name and a location, and a suitcase. He said this would be enough to get the essentials, a gun and what ever she fancied. She promised she would visit him, telling him her stories.

After reaching underneath the bridge, she handed the suitcase to the dealer and looked at her options. Assault rifles, SMG’s, combat knives and pistols. The cold steel of the sniper rifle stared back at her, so she picked it up. Even the dealer was impressed with how good quality it was. This was her choice, along with a handgun, a knife, casings and enough ammo. Walking back to her apartment, she had everything ready to start. Her path, her weapons of choice, and her wits.

Her very first bounty actually came from her friend, who wished to get vengeance on a man who had threatened him not too long ago. She scoped out his home. His routines and day to day businesses.

He was definitely a criminal.

She tracked him to a warehouse just outside of town, where he had people emptying out a truck full of crates, filled to the brim with bags of different drugs. The description her friend gave her matched what she saw. She waited for him to arrive to his house, just on cue. No one else was there so it was perfect.  She steadied her breath and relaxed her muscles, finger on the trigger. This was it. This was her first step towards being a hunter, a criminal, someone who belonged. With her target in sight she pulled. The shot ricocheted off the air and whipped around her. The recoil was too strong and she felt herself almost get pushed back, the noise deafening. Quickly regaining her sense, she looked through the scope and looked back again, repeating the sight in her eyes.

His body was flat on the concrete ground, blood spilling from his head, seeping into the ground. She did it. She took out her first bounty. An electrifying feel crackled through her, a smile curling upon her face. This felt good. Knowing what she had done made her friend feel safe. Of course, future clients wouldn’t know Violet, but she still felt victorious, knowing what she had done had benefited someone else. After snapping a picture of the scene, she tucked away the rifle into its case into her duffle bag, she made her way back to the city, and climbed the first fire escape she saw.

She pulled out her phone and sent the photo to her friend, who replied with a party hat emoji and screenshots of the payment. She couldn’t wait till she received more clients.

Then she realised something. What if someone saw her, or found her while she was hunting? The simple hood of a hoodie wasn’t enough, she needed something more. A mask of some sort.

She spent the whole day sifting through mask shops and thrift stores, looking for a cover. Clown masks seemed too funny, animal masks weren’t scary, and she refused to wear a paper bag. Just as she thought of sticking with a ski mask, there it was, hanging behind the counter. A jet black wooden-like skull with indents of eyes and teeth. It was perfect with 2 very small holes to look out of, good enough for her. At home, she figured out how she would appear. Black trainers with some skinny black jeans, a black shirt with wolves on it covered by her favourite black hoodie, and the mask covering her face. She decided to put on the hood too, so her black and purple hair was covered. She had gotten purple highlights in her hair a few weeks ago, since black hair seemed boring. The outfit was spot on. It camouflaged her with the night sky, which was her favourite time of day. She felt invisible. Well,  almost.

Did she really want clients to know her real name? She needed an alias or work name. Something that represented her. She felt like a hero, taking out people who were threats to others. She felt like a guardian angel, someone who could save people who believed in her. But angels didn’t use guns. How about a more dangerous angel? She looked up different angels, and the one that caught her eye was Archangel. An angel of higher ranking. She could define that ranking as taking more direct action. **“Archangel”.**

She liked it and it stuck

 


	2. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you have everything you need, but no one to share it with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the lack of a gripping story. This is just a simple backstory

A few months later, life was good. She had a sustainable amount of cash, she was checking off bounties like a list of groceries, and she had a nice apartment. But something was still missing. Something thoughtful. Without the owner, her friend, she had no one to talk to. She was alone again, it had been a long time since she was lonely. Without someone to go home to and tell stories to, she felt isolated, trapped.

So she wanted a pet.

The pet stores all had beautiful animals, pure bred and modified to perfection. But she didn’t want that. She wanted an animal that was like her, left alone in the world with only hope by their side. The shelters were the solution. Cages with animals stuck there, hoping to be taken and given a home. There were energetic dogs that jumped around, and then there were sleeping dogs who could not care. She made her decision on a dog, as a cat didn’t feel right, and it wouldn’t really listen to her stories.

While all the dogs barked at her and bashed the cages, she wandered more, to the back of the room. One cage drew her eye.

It contained a medium sized black German Shepherd. It was sitting there, panting. It wasn’t loud and it wasn’t scaring her, it was calm. It was the right one. It’s black fur and quietness decided the name for her: Shadow.

When she brought him home along with a bed and food, she gave him a tour, and he listened to her and followed her. She taught him how to shake so easily, and he opened up to her. Every time she came home, he would be waiting for her patiently, with a welcoming smile on his face. Violet didn’t feel lonely anymore, she made a new friend. The same went for Shadow, he learned how to tell her if something was wrong and she learnt how to understand him. They were inseparable. They understood each other. When Violet took him out for a walk, he loved to run in the grass and frolic, and she would watch him and play with him.

One day, she couldn’t find him. He had went behind a tree and not come back. Worry started to fill the air. She raced where he was last seen and called for him, tears forming in her eyes. That is, until she saw him.

Running up to him, Shadow was watching a street performer playing guitar, with a case full of change. He wasn’t bad, and he looked kind. Shadow was entranced by the music, and that gave her an idea. After giving the performer $20, she lead Shadow to the nearest music store and tied his leash outside. Inside, the walls were filled with more instruments that she knew existed. Violins, cellos, different guitars and brass. Large drumkits occupied the floor along with a huge double bass. She told the clerk she was looking for something calm and peaceful, and he pointed behind her to a set of acoustic guitars. Their wooden bodies shone with varnish. She picked the nice teak coloured one and bought it. The clerk threw in a song book for free since she was New, and she gave him an extra $10. Money was not a problem for her anymore.

At home, she spent hours learning how to play different songs, and Shadow enjoyed the sounds. She discovered his favourite song, as he paid close attention to it, so she mastered that one. You are my Sunshine was played all the time after she came home from work, and it relaxed her and Shadow. Guitar playing was her hobby, and it distracted her from the horrors of the world.

When she bought her first laptop to learn more songs, she started to log her days before she went to sleep. She noted down anything major that happened and different bounties that she carried out. It helped her to stay sane as she could write down everything she felt, with Shadow by her side. These logs felt important to her, and they were.

Violet knew she wasn’t the only bounty hunter, there were many others like her. But bounty hunters weren’t really threats to each other, they just wanted to get their job done.


	3. The Fakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first encounter with the notorious Fakes. She knew she would encounter them one day, just not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M AN IDIOT AND REALISED THIS WAS MARKED AS A DRAFT AFTER I HAD POSTED LIKE 5 MORE CHAPTERS I'M SO SORRY THIS WEBSITE HATES ME ON MOBILE AHHHHHH

There were several gangs in Los Santos that Violet stayed clear of. She would accept bounties from them, but she was always anonymous so she was always safe.

Many of the gangs were small, and posed no threat to her, as she could easily maneuver through roof tops away from danger.

The only big gang that she really knew of, were the FAHC, or as people called them, the Fakes. A group of dangerous individuals who were always the centre of attention in Los Santos, doing massive heists and causing mayhem where it was needed. She didn’t know much about each member, all that she did know is that they inspired her. They inspired her to be free and take what she wanted with care.

More specifically, she was inspired by the infamous Vagabond.

A ruthless being that hid behind a black full skull mask with a leather jacket. According to the Internet, he rarely spoke, and no one knew his true face, apart from his crew probably. Violet felt she was similar to him, both hiding their identities and both killing without mercy. While she wanted to talk to him and tell him everything, she also knew that if she got on their bad side, it would sign her death warrant.

But how could she just stand by and watch this incident happen?

One night when she was strolling across the street, her duffel bag in hand with some clothes to cover up her weapon, she spotted something move in the alleyway, just beside her apartment building. She hid the bag in a dumpster and would collect it later. Silently she crept up and heard blows impacting. She peered over the corner and saw a man on the ground, with another looming over him gun pointing towards his opponent. She didn’t have to get involved, but she also didn’t want see another person die because of what she did or didn’t do. So she leapt onto the large man and whipped out her knife. He was clearly stronger than her, muscular and larger. But her small size and training made it so she could hold on. With a flash, she struck his throat with the knife and heard his gurgles and blood spraying out. He slammed into the wall and fell down, life draining from his eyes.

It didn’t matter, as she was inspecting the man on the ground. His blonde hair spiked up and his designer glasses were tilted and cracked. He was unconscious but breathing. He had blood seeping through his shirt and a cut along his cheek. She couldn’t just leave him there so she went against all her rules and carried him up to her apartment. He was surprisingly light.

She tended to his wounds which she had learnt how to do in case of emergencies. His navy blue shirt had blood stains, but she didn’t want to tend to those without him being awake. She was only 17 after all. She left him to wake up on his own. When he did come to, his words were slurred, but she could tell he had an accent. He was British. She swore she had seen him before. She spoke to him softly and told him where he was. Shadow brought over more towels, and she dabbed them in water to clean him up. He was still dizzy, but he could understand her. He didn’t know she was also a criminal, but she would wait to tell him that. She helped him to sit up, and he was surprisingly OK with it.

Then she told him she was a bounty hunter and he freaked out. His accent was pure British. Eventually he calmed down, and she told him what happened to him. She told him the attacker was dead and that she had saved his life. He was hesitant at first but her genuine smile showed care and happiness.

“You should be the one freaking out, since you’ve got a member of the Fakes sat on your couch. “ he said with a laugh.

 Violet froze. She had made a big mistake.

“I knew I recognised you somewhere. Please don’t kill me I thought you were just a normal citizen. “ She replied shaking

“Oh come of it. I ain’t gonna do that. You saved my life. And I do remember I was losing that fight. What’s your name love? "

Did she really want him to know her real name?

“I go by Archangel. “ She answered confidently.

“Cor. Nice name. I’m guessing it’s not your real one, but then again who am I to ask? People call me The Golden Boy, but I like to go by Gavin. “ He smiled.

 It was weird. She had a notorious gang member in her apartment who was known to be a chaotic man, yet she didn’t feel scared.

“Eh, look, I’ve managed to fix up most of your wounds, but the last is, umm.. ” She pointed to his shirt.

“I don’t mind. It hurts like hell anyway. “ He pulled up the shirt to display the stab wound.

It was still bleeding so she held it with a towel and started to stitch it up after cleaning it.

“I hope this isn’t too awkward, but you look really young, like middle school young. Mind if I ask your age? “ Gavin asked.

 She figured why not? She was probably already marked for death so what’s one small detail going to do anyway?

“Legally I’m 20, but technically I’m 17”

He gasped. “You’re only bloody 17? And you’re a bounty hunter? “

“Rough childhood. But I’m doing well. I know what I’m doing”

She stepped away from him and looked at the stitch. It would hold but he was in no condition to go out.

“I don’t mean to be a burden Gavin. But, you were stabbed and almost punched to death. I may not know you but I’m still not really comfortable with you leaving in that condition. You can go if you want but I’ve fixed you up as best I can. “

He stared at her for a moment. She was sure she was going to die soon.

“Any chance you’ve got some tea?” He chirped.

 She sighed and relaxed.

“Yeah I have some Earl Grey. “

“Wait really? I was joking. I didn’t think you drank properly tea. “ He questioned

“I grew a liking to it. It’s nice and relaxing, perfect to drink after a successful bounty. You want one? “ she asked

“Of course! The other guys like iced tea, absolute sods. “

That night, the two drank tea and laughed and chatted. Gavin asked about Shadow and what Violet does in her spare time. He asked about her past but she just said it was rough, and that was all. Gavin told her about what it was like living with the Fakes, she hadn’t even asked. It was like an abnormal chaotic family, but that’s what he loved about them. They all had their unique personality and talents that they brought to the crew. Violet was wondering why he was telling her this, and he said it was nice to speak to people outside the crew who weren’t enemies, but there was hardly anyone like that. Violet always thought the Fakes were ruthless no matter what, but Gavin’s stories told the Fakes as they were a family. They liked to play video games in their free time, which Violet had also begun to do, with her new Xbox. She realised that on the outside, the Fakes were dangerous criminals who took out anyone that posed a threat, but on the inside, they were just a bunch of people with rough pasts who came together to create a nice group or family. It was like the Fakes wore a mask. Something that they wanted people to see on the outside, and something that they were on the inside.

A nice jingle interrupted Violet’s train of thought. Gavin picked up his phone and answered.

“Micoo! How ar-“ He began but pushed the phone away from his ear as something was roaring in the other side.

“GAVIN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT WE’VE BEEN SO WORRIED YOU’VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST 5 HOURS”

Violet knew who that was from Gavin’s stories. The infamous Mogar, or as he was really called, Michael. His voice could silence an entire football field as it was projected without the need for speakers. He was the crew’s main demolitions, causing chaos where it needed to happen, not thinking about his problems, just causing them. Gavin said Michael was always shouting, but he knows deep inside that Michael cared about him. They called themselves “Team Nice Dynamite”. Apparently there were lots of team names in the crew.

“Michael boi! Good to hear you too. I’ll have you know that I’m very alright, just had a little accident.” He said calmly

“A FUCKING WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHO TOOK YOU!? “

Violet gave a thumbs up to Gavin. He nodded happily

“There’s a chance that I may have gotten attacked, stabbed and almost killed, but I’ve been patched up and I’m just chatting with a friend right now”

Friend? Did he consider Violet a friend? Well, she did save his life and all, and they had some things in common. Speaking of friends, she really needed to go see the nice man at the diner again.

“Attacked?! W-where are you? Are you safe? And what do you mean you’re chatting with a friend? You haven’t said the code word, so I’m guessing you’re fine. “ He sounded tense

. That’s what Gavin meant by Michael caring. He may be ferocious but he was caring about his crew.

“I’m quite safe yes, I’m sat on a lovely couch in an apartment. This nice person saved me. Here you can talk to her! “

He passed the phone to Violet who was gesturing and shaking her head.

“Never mind. She’s shy. Anyways I’ll be back soon, these wounds are starting to heal up nicely. “

“Alright idiot. Just hurry back. Geoff is fucking worried too ya know. “ Michael said before hanging up.

Violet exhaled heavily. “Wow”.

“That’s Michael for you.” Gavin smiled

“Yeah. Anyways, your wounds seem to be healing fine, so I think you’re OK to head back. “ She noted.

 “I think so too. Don’t want the Fakes bashing down your door now do ya? “ He said with a sly smile.

Violet eyes widened.

“I’m only messing with ya!” The brit chuckled. “Anyways, nice meeting you. Thanks for the help. “ He said with a snap of his fingers.

Violet led him to the door, where she gave a small wave as he strolled down the hall, a cheeky spring in his step. She slammed the door and sat down in front of it, breathing heavily. Was this a dream or nightmare? A member of the Fakes was just in her apartment. She thought about it over and over, pinching herself in the process. Shadow wandered to her, looking happy.

“I know you’re a dog and all, but you had to realise what we just went through."

He titled his head. Later that night, as she failed to sleep, she tossed and turned. She couldn’t come to a conclusion why he wasn’t afraid or threatened at first. Of course he was injured, but he was smarter than her, he was the Golden Boy after all. Did she really feel safe? Was he not a threat? That was her first encounter with the Fakes. And more were to come. Some closer than she would have preferred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first kind of story I had in mind for her? Again, I'm just writing out of my head so it isn't amazing or gripping.


	4. Bounty hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet meets two more members of the Fakes. Death is right around the corner, except she's recognised by a friendly Brit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue. Sorrrryyyyyy

“Vagabond! Jeremy!” he shouted

The two of them raced to the heist room, ready to listen. 

“You two have been doing bounties in your spare time, right?” the man asked, twirling his moustache. 

“Yes indeed Geoff. Good way to make some extra cash. Is something wrong? “ Jeremy asked. 

“Well, the Roosters said there’s someone they suspected to have data on them, which they’d rather they wouldn’t have. The job is to find the laptop, get the data , and possibly kill the target. You guys want the job? “

The voice behind the skull mask spoke. “What do you mean possibly?”

“There’s a chance they aren’t home. The Roosters suspect they’re a bounty hunter themselves, so likely they’ll be out.”

“Geoff? We don’t really know how to hack.” Jeremy replied, fixing his hat. 

“I do!” A British voice chirped in. Gavin strolled in and put his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “ Lil’ J, I’m the best hacker you know. I’ll tag along with you guys! “

“I’m cool with that. You, Vaga? “ Jeremy asked. 

He nodded. The three of them left the penthouse, address in hand, on their way to hunt. 

They parked their car in the alleyway, just fitting perfectly. Fire escapes leant on the building, so that was their way in. The Vagabond signalled to them the right window. Surprisingly, it opened easily, wasn’t even locked. Quietly they sneaked inside, and looked around. The small kitchen was clean, with only bags of dog food on the counter. Gavin stepped inwards more, despite Jeremy’s signals to stay close. 

“Wait a minute! “ Gavin squawked. 

“Gavin! What are you doing!? In case you haven’t realised we’re trying to be quiet! “ Jeremy whispered loudly. 

“I know this place! I know who lives here! “ he said with glee. 

Before the two of them could question him, something wandered to the doorway of the kitchen, facing two men with their gun pointing towards it and another with a big grin across his face. 

“You! You’re Shadow aren’t you? “ Gavin asked happily

The German Shepherd walked slowly towards him and smelt his hands, before panting and licking them. Jeremy and Vagabond let their pistols fall and relaxed. 

“Gavin. What’s going on? “ Vagabond asked him. 

“Who’s a good boy? You are yes you are! Haha! “ Gavin squealed as he pat Shadow’s head who was wagging his tail like it would fall off. 

“I don’t un-“

“Shadow I’m home! Where are ya bud? “ A voice spoke from the entrance. 

The bounty hunters aimed at the doorway again, while Gavin was knelt on the floor. Shadow exited and ran to the door. 

“Alright bud what is that you want to show me-“ 

Her voice was cut off by the shock of what she saw. Two strangers stood in her kitchen, pistols aimed at her. One of them with a cowboy hat and purple blazer, and the other with a black skull mask and leather jacket. 

“It’s you! How you doing Archangel? “ Gavin chirped. 

“W-what? You... You’re the Fakes.” She was shaking. 

“Wait what? You’re a kid! “ Jeremy noted

“Well legally she’s 20 but literally she’s 17” Gavin added

“17? Maybe we got the wrong address. “ Jeremy questioned himself

“If your target is Archangel, Hi nice t-to meet you.” She stuttered with her hands showing a surrender

She did think that this time would come. Now she just waited for death. 

“Look. Take what ever you want please. Just don’t hurt Shadow or me. I’m begging you. “ she managed to say, but she was choking up and you could see tears forming. 

“Look what you two have done! You’ve bloody terrified her! Put down the damn guns and give her a breather yeah? She saved my life an’ all! “ Gavin pleaded. 

Vagabond had said nothing. All he could think about was this young girl, and the fact that she was a bounty hunter. He knew how bad the city was, but he didn’t think people this young would be full on criminals and murderers. 

Both of them placed their hands by their side and she lowered her hands. 

“You live by yourself? “ The Vagabond asked

“Uh, yeah, apart from Shadow. Rough past and all. Wait, so you aren’t gonna kill me? “ 

The three of them exchanged glances. 

“Any chance you have data on the Roosters? They seemed kinda mad you had it and sent us to get it. “ Gavin answered 

Jeremy and Vagabond eyed each other. She didn’t really pose a threat. 

“Wait? The Roosters? If this job is for them, I can give you what I have.” She whispered a Thank God in there. 

“So you do have something? “ Jeremy questioned

“A few weeks ago I was doing a bounty on some random guy. He was underground so I had to kill closely. After I put a bullet through his head, I looked at his laptop, and he had details of the members of the Roosters. I was instantly suspicious, so I transferred all the data onto a USB and wiped the laptop clean. I’ve actually been trying to get this to them, but I’ve been afraid of what might happen if they suspect I had it in the first place. And that window I’m guessing you came in through? It’s normally secured shut, but last week some guy broke it trying to get in. If you want it, it’s in my bedroom drawer. You’d be doing me a favour by taking it. “ 

“Back in sec” Gavin said as he ran to the bedroom. 

“You really are a criminal? “ Vagabond asked

“Well, yeah. I’ve been on a rough journey, but Los Santos had opportunities. Bounty hunting has been my job since I got here. Pays well and I don’t have to worry about gangs breathing down my neck. Apart from now though. “

“ Any other person we’d run into would be threatening, trying to kill us or refuse everything we threw at them.” Jeremy noted

“You guys are the Fakes. To be honest, I’ve always wanted to meet you. I’m not a fangirl, don’t worry. But when I was patching up Gavin a while ago, he wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

“That’s how he knows you? “

“That’s right Vaga! “ The Brit added as he strolled in. “She saved my life when she killed that attacker. And patched me right up! Remember a few weeks ago when I came back late? That’s because she took care of me. Real hero!” He gave her a genuine smile. 

“Thanks, Gavin. “

“Alright, job’s done. Gavin, Jeremy. You two go out down the escape, I’ll be with you in a second.” The Vagabond commanded. 

Jeremy and Gavin looked at each other, and Gavin shrugged. As soon as they had disappeared from sight down the ladder, Violet was alone with the inFamous Vagabond, and no weapons great. Maybe this is when she dies. 

“What’s your Weapon of choice?” He asked

“I- uhhhh, a sniper rifle” She replied

“So you don’t like to eye your targets before you kill them? “

“Er, no. I prefer not to. “ 

Violet remembered killing the man who had the data. Since she was up close, she saw the life drain from his eyes. His final breath. She could see the bullet in his head. It was de ja vu. And she hated  it. 

“Listen, kid. Los Santos is dangerous. I’m impressed you’ve survived this long. But if I were you, I’d find somewhere more safe, less crime. “

 That was the last thing on her mind. She didn’t want to leave. For whatever reason, she loved Los Santos. The adrenaline coursing through her veins when she was scouting her target. The rooftops and they way they held her up high. The sounds of sirens blaring, all the time, knowing the city never slept. 

 “Vagabond, sir, everything I’ve been through, the horrors I’ve witnessed, they weren’t in Los Santos. They were in my past locations. All Los Santos has given me is hope and sanctuary, a place to fit in. And all the work I’ve put in, I’m not just going to throw it all away, just because of what someone told me. I’ve had enough of people telling what to do and who I should trust. I’m finally at a stage where I can do that myself, without worrying about my past haunting me. Los Santos is the city of crime, and its my home. So no, I’m no finding another city. I’m staying here to change my life. And fix my mistakes. “

She could feel his cold stare through his mask. It didn’t terrify her anymore. Instead, she felt powerful. 

What she couldn’t see was his smile. His genuine smile 

“Good choice. Here. “ He handed her a card and stepped out the window and left her view. 

She inspected the card, and on it was a phone number and words. ‘Call if there’s trouble’. 

She sat on her couch in the living room and pondered what just happened. First of all, she wasn’t dead. Something she didn’t think about. Second of all, make sure to fix that window. Third of all, what the fuck just happened. 

Had she just made friends with the Vagabond and part of the crew? Did this just happen? It had been a long day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is my favourite member of the team. I plan to have be an influence on Violet. Woop woop


	5. Vagabond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet underestimates a target, and is faced with death's door again, except this time, it's a Fake saving her and not the other way round.

 

This was the only target that wasn’t in their home. Violet tracked him to his house, and picked up on his routine. He would hardly spend any time home and most of the time out in the streets. His home had a few windows but she could never get sight of them, and she couldn’t break in, he had guard dogs.

She watched the man go into an alleyway. He was talking to someone else. She didn’t really want to kill him and have a witness, or accidentally kill them both. She kept watching them, hoping one tilde leave but they spent almost an hour talking. She had spent almost a week scouting him out.

One of her most time-consuming targets yet. Then, something happened.

Her target looked at his phone, then looked at the building she was on top. He knew she was there.

Before she could do anything, something grabbed her from behind. She was in a headlock position. It was a trap. She was quickly losing air, but attacked the person by cutting them with her hidden knife. She was ready for combat, as she faced her enemy.

But she didn’t expect him to have a gun.

Instantly she pounced at him, and tried to trip him up, but he was much stronger, and he tripped her up. As she fell, she felt the wind getting knocked out of her. The man sat on top of, trapping her arms, and pointed the gun to her head.

She was hyperventilating. This was it.

She waited for the bullet, and it came. A shot ruptured the air. But not from the gun inches away from her face. Her attacker fell to the side with a bullet in his head. She scrambled away from him, escaping the de ja vu. 

“You OK? “ A voice behind her asked

Her head snapped around and saw her saviour. The Vagabond. Standing there with a gun in hand. 

Violet’s breathing slowed. Everything slowed down. Time slowed down, the world around her slowed down. Before she knew it, her eyes were drifting and closing as she felt herself stumble backwards. She would’ve hit the ground, if he hadn’t caught her. She still had her mask on, so he couldn’t see the fear in her eyes. When she opened, she was leaning against the air shafts vent. 

“I did not expect that to happen, heh. “ He noted

“I- uhhhh, yeah sorry. Just need to collect myself. Never really been that close to an attacker. Well, since I got to Los Santos. ” 

“Huh”

“So what’re you doing here? “ she asked him

“I wanted to come see you. “

Violet met his gaze through the two masks. See her? 

“You’re a kid. I wanted to make sure you’re safe and all that” He added. “But I guess I can see your situation”

“That... Won’t happen again. It was a one-off. I should have suspected it was a trap when he didn’t go home for 12 hours straight.”.

“Yeah. Hey, drink some water and take some time off. I’ll be back tonight. “

“Wait you’re leaving? “ She asked

“Got a heist to plan. We’ll speak more tonight. “ 

And with a quick salute, he was down the fire escape, off to kill more people. First the Vagabond was hunting her, now he had saved her life. The Internet was right. He was mysterious. Violet spent the day in her apartment playing Video games, cleaning her weapons and trying new songs. She deserved it after scouting for 12 hours straight. Of course, Shadow didn’t know she was working, so he had been worried to death when she came in. 

* * *

 

As he walked to her apartment building, he thought about things. Archangel had almost died just there, and if he hadn’t listened to his instincts, she would be dead. He had killed many people in his life, all criminals and cops. But the blood of a 17 year old on his hands was too much. He didn’t know why, but there was something about her. Before he had left, Gavin let him know something.  He told him that Archangel was inspired by the Vagabond. 

“How do you know this Gavin? “ He asked suspiciously 

“We text each other sometimes! She’s a right laugh, and she’s knowledgeable in British culture.”

He inspired her? How? He knew that there were fans pages on the Internet for each member of the Fakes, but he never heard it directly from someone. They did both wear a black skull mask, except his covered his entire head, and hers on her face. He wanted to ask her but how? 

He knocked on her door, but no answer. Was she asleep? He was about to walk away, when he heard something odd. Music. A soft guitar. It was faint but it was coming from the top of the building. He climbed the fire escape and was standing on the roof. Leaning against the air shafts vent, Archangel sat there playing her guitar to Shadow. She was playing You Are My Sunshine. Her voice was soft and calm, it could easily calm down Michael in all honesty. He waited for her to finish, and cleaned his throat. 

“Oh my god, Vagabond, Jesus don’t do that. “ She said as she lowered her gun. 

“Heh, Sorry. Not used to sneaking up on someone who I’m not going to kill. “ He said with a laugh. 

He walked closer to her and sat down across from her. 

“So how’re you feeling? After today.” He asked

“Uhh, I’m fine. Thanks, by the way. For the saving and catching.”

“No problem”

Without her mask and hood, she looked like any normal teenager. Her short black hair and purple highlights, her natural skin colour and young face. No wonder he was surprised when he first met her. 

“I didn’t know you played guitar. “ He pointed to the instrument

“Oh, yeah. I like to play it to relax me and Shadow. You are my sunshine is our favourite song. “

He nodded. He needed another conversation topic. 

“Do I inspire you? “ He finally asked 

Archangel’s eyes darted to the ground and her the corner of her lip curled. 

“Gavin told you, huh? Yeah, kinda. I look up to you in a way. I know it sounds really cheesy, sorry”

“I don’t mind at all.” He smiled under the mask. 

“I look up to you because of what you’re like. You’re a criminal and people fear you. But when you aren’t working, you’re a good friend and you care for others. I like how free you and the crew are, not backing down from a challenge, always there to support each other.”

“Man Gavin tells you a lot. “

“Yeah he does. But honestly it’s fun to listen to. Knowing what the crew is like on inside. Knowing that they aren’t just a bunch of murderous criminals”

“You’re gonna tell people everything Gavin has told you, aren’t you? “

“Vagabond I’m a bounty hunter. Apart from Shadow, I don’t have anyone to talk to, or anyone to go to when I have problems. There is no one to tell. Besides, the Internet is a weird a place. I’m not that low. “ She chuckled 

“If you need someone to talk to, Gavin and I are always there. You don’t have to be alone. We can help you. “

“I know, but I just haven’t come to terms with that yet. It’s a lot to take in, especially when they hunted you and saved your life. “

“So what’re you going to do if someone wants information on us, and they just so happen to know of a bounty hunter who has spoken to us? “

“Well first of all, I did a cool thing with my phone”

He tilted his head in confusion. “What? “

“See I programmed my phone to send a GPS location of itself to an emergency number if someone enters a specific set of numbers on the pass code. It’s sends a signal and said automated message to the number. That way I can be found without the attackers knowing! Cool, huh? “

“Wow! You did that?”. 

“I learnt off the Internet. You said so yourself that the city is dangerous, so I wanted to make sure I have some form of safety. “

“Who’s the emergency number? “

“Well, I can have as many as I want, but it’s currently only Gavin. Don’t worry he knows about it. “

“I see. Add me as a number. “ He instructed 

“Are you sure? “

“Kid, you’re 17. If someone wants information out of you, it won’t be long till they’ve hurt you too much, and your body will give in before you do. Besides, maybe I can save your life again. “ 

She could see his smile behind the mask. She added him as an emergency number on her phone. 

“Thanks Vagabond.”

“No problem.”

They talked more for almost an hour, and eventually it was 1am. Archangel told Vagabond a little bit about her past, what she did when she came to Los Santos. And he listened. Vagabond and Gavin were the best listeners. Besides the kind diner owner and the muggers, she felt comfortable knowing them, and them knowing her. She felt safe and secure.

At the end of their talk, Vagabond got up and shook her hand. She shook his with a smile. He went back down the fire escape and back to his crew. Violet had the most amazing sleep that night. She knew if she was in trouble, she had new friends to help her.

Now it was time to test that help

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Vagabond is everything. By the way, be prepared for the next chapter. There will be blood....


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet has to face being alone when someone wants information. Her only hope are her new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some blood and violence in this. Little warning...

Smash.

Violet woke to the sound of something being smash. She jerked up and put her hand through her hair. Must have been Shadow wandering around. But she looked to the side of her bed and Shadow was sat up on his bed, ears perked up and staring at the door. Violet slowly got out of bed and took the hidden handgun from her drawer and placed her phone in her pocket. She snapped her fingers to Shadow and pointed to under the bed, where he obeyed and hid under. She drew the gun and opened her door. Slowly she paced out the room, and saw the source of the sound. A glass had been knocked down from the counter and hit the floor. Now she had to find the cause of the noise. Gravity doesn’t work like that. She looked around, but there was no one there. The window had been fixed so how could anyone get in? A small slither of light peeked in from the entrance door. It had been unlocked with a lock pick. But no one was here. 

She lowered her arms and was about to call to Shadow when something grabbed her from behind. She felt cloth filling her mouth and a smell going up her nose, making her drop the gun. That’s when the world went dark.

* * *

Vagabond got up early. The only other person awake was Jack.

“Hey, why you up early? Breakfast isn’t even made yet.” Jack asked 

“Going to see a friend. She’s normally up this time.” He replied

“Alright. Well be careful.”

“Jack, I can take muggers.” Vagabond chuckled

“It’s not muggers I’m worried about. Just worried we’re gonna get a call saying to do something if we want to see you again.” Jack frowned.

Vagabond put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Besides anyone trying to take me will have to answer to you guys, and God help them”

Jack smiled. “Yeah I guess so. Bye Vaga.” 

Vagabond gave a quick salute and left the penthouse. This time he texted Archangel to let her know he was coming. They had agreed to go bounty hunting together. When he arrived at her apartment door, he knocked. No answer. Maybe she slept in? But she was always awake at this time. He was about to knock again when he tried the doorknob, and it opened. Alarms in his head went off and he entered. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. Something was wrong. He looked around, and saw a handgun on the ground. That was definitely wrong. But what was even more odd was the cloth on the couch. His suspicions were right, as he picked it up and lightly sniffed it. Chloroform. A chemical which could knock someone out if they got a strong smell of it. 

His breathing became more rapid. His hands were shaking and his mouth quivering.

 He went into her bedroom. Something scattered underneath the bed and he drew a gun. Slowly he lifted up the covers, and out popped the snout of Shadow. He was whimpering. 

Vagabond persuaded him to come out since he was a familiar face. Shadow was shaking, so Vagabond pat his head and calmed him down. 

Now, who took Archangel and did they have a death wish? 

He needed help, so he picked up his phone and texted Jeremy to get here ASAP. The Battle Buddies both knew when something was wrong with each other, so Jeremy didn’t even question his friend and replied with  ‘On the Way’.

* * *

 

Violet slowly opened her eyes. Her mouth was dry and her hands hurt. Looking around, she was in a bare room, with stone walls and a concrete floor. She was alone, and afraid. Her hands were bound behind her back with tight rope. It dug into her skin and everything ached. Her legs were tied around the chair too. She was skilled but not strong. 

“Hello?” She called in a quiet raspy voice. Whatever that chemical was, she still felt the after effects, as the dizziness was lingering. 

Before she could call again, the door opened and a tall man stepped. He was muscular and tall. He stood in front of her. She could feel his heavy breathing from there. 

“ Can- can you tell me where I am please?” She asked

The man spoke in a deep and rough voice. “Sorry sweetie, can’t do that. My boss wants information, and you have it. Sure hope you did your homework.”

“I don’t go to school” she replied.

The man huffed and went closer towards her. She feared the worst, but all he did was reach into her pocket. He pulled out her phone.

Her eyes widened. 

“Uh, listen, someone is expecting me. And if I don’t show up, they’ll instantly get suspicious. “

One of his eyebrows was raised.

“I know I’m not getting out of this, but I really need to let them know I’m cancelling our meeting. Can I please text them?” 

The man huffed. “Listen kid, you must be new to this. I ain’t your friend. I’m not giving this to you.”

“Ok, ok. Then can you text them? It’s just a simple message. If you don’t, they will come and find me, trust me. For all I know that phone could be bugged.”

He eyed her suspiciously. This wasn’t going to work. She’d just have to face the fact this was it.

“Fine. I’ll message them. No funny business, alright?”

Violet smiled at him. 

“Your phone is locked.” He showed her the screen.

“Oh right, it’s, uhhh I think 1593.”

He mumbled something under his breath and typed it. The phone buzzed.

“Didn’t work” He emphasised each word like he spat them out in disgust.

“Oh god, sorry, that chemical is still lingering. It should be 7410.”

He tapped them in and it unlocked. 

“Ok, in my messages, there should be someone called John. Just message him the word Cancelled or something. He’ll understand and won’t get suspicious.”

“If this is a trick Kid, you should start praying.”

“It’s not I promise. Besides, what damage can I do?”

All he replied with was a grunt. Violet relaxed, but only for a second, as the door opened again. This time, it was a smaller man. He was decked in a grey lined suit with a black tie and work shoes. His grey streaked hair signified his age. Now Violet liked the guard better. 

“Hello little one. Let’s have a chat, shall we?” His voice was clear and deep

“What do you want with me?” Violet was letting him know she was scared.

“ All I want is information. The more you cooperate, the less I’ll hurt you.” He said with a sly smile

“Information?”

“I believe you’ve come into contact with the crew known as the Fakes. They haven’t killed you yet, so you must of some value to them. I want to know what connection you have with them.”

“The..The Fakes? I don’t have any connections. They haven’t killed me cause they can never find me. I’m always ahead of them. I’m quick and nimble so I can easily escape from them.” She kept a straight face.

“I see. So why were they spotted in your apartment that day? They could’ve killed you there and then.”

“It was the first time. They threatened me and gave me a warning. They kill yeah, but killing someone as young as me? That’s low.”

The man walked closer to her. She stared him right in the eyes, but failed to acknowledge the hand that hurtled towards her, and squared her right in the jaw. She moved around her jaw. 

“I don’t know anything about the Fakes. I swear!” She said sternly 

“We’ve been watching your apartment for a while. It must have been another odd threat if the infamous Vagabond saved you from one of our men. Then again as you proceeded to faint.” He smiled more, this time showing teeth.”

“ That was you?”

“We wanted to test what happens. Now..” He leant in closer right up to her face.

“Tell us what you know little one, and we won’t leave with with scars. Physical and emotional.” 

She prayed.

* * *

“Do you know who took her?” Jeremy asked

“No! I have no clue! Oh god how could this happen?! She’s gonna be so scared. She’s alone! She’s only a kid!” Vagabond ranted as he paced around.

Jeremy had never seen his friend like this. He was normally the calm one, focused on the mission and keeping his composure. This was so different. He didn’t have to see under the mask to tell how worried Vagabond was, the look of fear in his eyes.

“Dude, please calm down. We need a plan instead of standing here thinking about her.” Jeremy advised 

Vagabond stopped pacing and looked at Jeremy. He knew his friend was just trying to help, but he didn’t understand the danger Archangel was in. She was vulnerable, she hated being alone. Shadow was always there for her, but now, she had no one. He knew a bit about her past, how she made friends with muggers and a diner owner. When she was hunting, she had her work to distract her from thinking about being alone. Now he couldn’t bear the thought of how she was holding up.

“You’re right. We need to find her, and help her. But where do we l-“ 

He was interrupted by a buzz in his pocket. Vagabond pulled out his phone and stared at the screen. He stared at her work, and was impressed. At the same time, Gavin texted saying if he got the message. Vagabond replied “We’ll handle it”

“I know where she is.” He told Jeremy

“What? How?”

He showed Jeremy his phone,  and on it a map with a marker. 

“Lets go kill” Vagabond stated 

Jeremy knew this was Vagabond in his murdering form, and he prayed for whoever had to face him. A massacre indeed.

* * *

 

Archangel grit her teeth. Blood seeped through the cut on her cheek. This man had taken things to the next level. He was done with talking, as seen by the several cuts and bruises she had. 

“You can make it stop. Just tell me what you know honey” 

Archangel’s shirt was ripped with several cuts on her torso. Luckily she had a vest on, but she could feel blood coming through.

“They just threatened me, that’s all you bastard!” She shouted

He was getting impatient. Archangel could see and feel it. What she felt next however, was enough to make her scream.

The man took a bigger knife and slit it along her belly, giving her a long deep cut.

Her own scream pierced her ears. It hurt so much. She felt the warm blood trickling down, her eyes were slowly drooping. There was too much leaving her body.

“You’ve felt my wrath. Now TELL ME!” He roared in her face.

Archangel began to laugh quietly. “I..ain’t telling you anything. You can hurt me all you want, but know…this. “

He stared at her coldly

“F-fuck…..you.” 

That was the last straw. Violet saw her life flash before her eyes, as she felt the cold steel. He plunged a knife right into her leg. 

Her screams filled the air and she couldn’t hold on anymore. She wanted to leave. She was afraid. The rusty smell of blood filled the air and seeped into her nose. Her body was draining, she couldn’t see anything. She couldn’t say anything.  Her calls for help were all in her mind. 

“We’re done here. Let her bleed out.” A distorted voice spoke

Images of the Vagabond flashed in her mind. He was her friend. But was she his? Would he always be there to help her, like he said? He was a crew member, part of the Fakes. He wouldn’t have time to care about some little girl.

That's when there were gunshots. 

* * *

 

The two criminals rampaged through the halls of the complex, with Vagabond leading. He left no one alive, forcing guards to feel the wrath of the Vagabond. He wouldn’t stop fighting until he knew she was safe. 

Jeremy had only seen this anger when a crew member was taken. But  one time, Vagabond was even more angry. It felt like he was on fire, a bull stampeding through its targets. 

They came across two guards who were decked in SWAT gear, ballistic shields and bulletproof vests with helmets. Hiding behind cover, the looked at each other and nodded.

Those guards were doomed.

Jeremy opened his blazer and reached into his pocket. Vagabond eyed the grenade in his friend’s hand, and signalled. Before the guards had time to react, Jeremy pulled the pin and tossed the grenade towards their feet. The fiery explosion launched them both back. Vagabond ran through the smoke and finished them both off. 

They were guarding a secure door, which had been blown off. They peered inside and saw her. Sitting on a chair, bound to it with her head dropped. There was someone else, he held a gun to her head. 

“Put your we-“ He was cut off by a barrage of bullets from the Battle Buddies. They had no time. Vagabond raced to Archangel and Jeremy started to cut the ropes. 

He lifted up her head. 

“Hey, hey can you hear me? “ He desperately asked calmly 

Her breathing was hard and infrequent. She was losing the battle. 

“Stay with me, OK?”

Jeremy cut the last of the ropes with his knife and Vagabond caught her as she fell forward. 

“Dude, we need to go. She’s bleeding rapidly. Here. “

Jeremy handed Vagabond a strip of cloth from the dead guy’s suit. Vagabond looked at her as he held her. Her leg was bleeding the most so he wrapped the cloth tightly around it, binding it. 

He lifted her up and carried her. 

“Let’s go. You lead, Jeremy. “ He said, and Jeremy nodded, drawing his gun. 

They raced back where thy came from, Vagabond trying to keep her awake. 

“V-vaga.. Wh-“ She mumbled quietly, her voice small. 

“You’re gonna be alright. Ok? I just need you to stay awake please. “ 

She barely lifted her eyes. His face looking forward covered by the mask. His rapid breathing catching up with the running. He was here. 

“Jack! We’re almost out! Are you at the ground?” Jeremy shouted into his earpiece. 

“Yeah! Waiting for you guys! “ a cheery voice replied. Jack always tried to keep them calm, so he would sound happy. 

Vagabond was blinded by the light, but as his vision focused, he saw a black helicopter on the ground, whirling away. Jeremy hopped in and pulled Archangel in as Vagabond placed her on the metal base of the vehicle. 

“Go Jack! Go!” Jeremy instructed. 

The helicopter slowly flew up and gained altitude. 

“What are her injuries? “ Jack asked over the earpiece since the helicopter was loud. 

Vagabond looked at Archangel. Her face was as pale as ghost, and she had a swollen eye. 

“She... She’s got a swollen eye, cut on her cheek, and I think they stabbed her in the leg. She’s got a big cut on her belly too! “ Vagabond replied, staring at the deep cut. 

“Holy shit. Let’s get back! “ The pilot shouted 

Back in the penthouse, Vagabond burst through the door with Jack and Jeremy following.

“Jeremy, clear the table!” Jack instructed Jeremy, who shoved everything off. 

“Place her there. I’ve got my med kit. “

Vagabond slowly placed her on the table. She was losing a lot of blood. Jack began to clean the wounds and disinfecting them. He stitched up the belly wound and wrapped the leg. He was their trusty medic when it came to injuries. Other than skilfully flying planes and helicopters, he was always trained in treating people, not matter how big the injury was. 

Vagabond went back to the living room. 

“Is she going to be OK? “ Gavin asked. He was her friend too, the first Fake she met. 

“Uhhh. She’ll be fine. She’s in good hands. But she lost a lot of blood. And for someone her age, that’s really dangerous. I... Just wish we had gotten there sooner. 

“You did everything you could Vaga. “ Gavin said as pat him on the shoulder 

Did he? His friend had almost died. He felt it was his fault for this happening in the first place, but all he could do was worry. 

“Vagabond! “ Jack called

He ran to his friend. 

“She’s gonna be fine, but she needs a lot of time to heal up. Her body isn’t as developed as our since she’s young. It’s going to take her a long time to get better. Any chance you can take her to the guest bedroom so she’s more comfortable? “

He slowly lifted her up, avoiding the bandages and stitches. She looked less pale now, but her breathing hadn’t improved. He set her on the bed so she was comfy, and took off his mask, letting his blonde strands fall. 

“I’m calling a meeting. “ Geoff said, as he came in through the door

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to experiment and switch between the POV'S of The Battle buddies and Violet, so you could see how each felt. Yay. Also I don't plan on using 'Ryan' instead of Vagabond until Violet finds out his name, you know, since this is focused on her.


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet wakes up in a new place with new and old friends. How will she cope with it?

She thought she was dead. She thought it was over. She thought she lost. But no, that’s not what she saw. Violet’s eyes slowly fluttered open. The ceiling was white. Was she in heaven? 

Everything hurt. Her arms, her head, her face, her body…Her leg. Oh god her leg. She tried to lift herself up with her arms, she let out a few grunts but she was still weak. 

“Oh thank god, you’re awake.” A voice spoke from beside her.

She inhaled sharply and started coughing.

“Oh, sorry. I scared you again.” The voice said.

She craned her neck to the right and saw the Vagabond sitting on a chair. But, he had no mask.

“Y-your-“ she struggled to say

“Uh? Oh right my mask. I guess this is the first time you’ve seen me without it.”

He had long blonde hair, the strands tied up and resting on his shoulder. His face decorated with face paint, consisting of reds, whites and blacks. He looked… kind.

“Whe- where am I?” She said weakly 

“You may or may not be in one of our guest bedrooms in the penthouse.” 

Her eyes darted around and her breathing quickened. 

“Wh-no, no no no. Oww.” She clutched her leg and felt pain. 

“Why am I here?” She asked

“Well we brought you here from the complex. You were in really bad shape. Your skin was pale and your wounds were bleeding quickly.”

“We?”

“Yeah, Jeremy, Jack and I. Your GPS worked like a charm.” He smiled

She tried again to lift herself but Vagabond put his hands out.

“Not a good idea. We patched you up good, but you’re seriously injured. You were bleeding out quickly. Your leg has a giant wound in it and your belly has a deep cut wound.”

“I need..I need Shadow. Where..”

“Don’t worry. Just relax. Jeremy went to get him from your apartment, along with your guitar and laptop.” He added

“My…stuff? Why?”

“Let me help you sit up.”

He stood up and took hold of her leg and shoulder, as she pushed herself up. Now she was leaning against the bed head. 

“We has a meeting, after we patched you up and let you rest. We think it’s in our best interest if you stay with us for the time being. “

Her eyes widened and she started hyperventilating. “No..no I.. everything.”

“Hey, calm down. You’ll have everything you need and us by your side. You almost died, kid.”

She stared at him and relaxed her breathing.

“You are currently in the most safest place you can be in Los Santos. If someone tries to break in, they’ll have us to answer to, and trust me, we don’t like intruders.”

She was silent for a minute as she thought.

“You’re young. All those injuries could’ve killed you if we hadn’t gotten there. It’s not safe for you right now. Especially if they knew where you live.”

“I…I understand. Everything hurts like hell.” Her voice was improving.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

“Uhh, thanks by the way. For saving me. I..didn’t really believe anyone would come.”

His smile disappeared. “You’re my friend. And I protect my friends. Don’t worry about anything. We’re here for you.” 

“Thanks, Vagabond.”

He smiled. “Call me Ryan”

Ryan. It was a nice name.

“Nice to meet you Ryan. I’m Violet.” She offered her hand and he shook it.

“Hey bitches I’m home!” Someone shouted in the hall.

“That’ll be Jeremy” Ryan noted.

The bedroom door opened and Shadow appeared. He leapt onto the bed and started licking Violet’s hands. 

“Shadow! Oh my god you’re here! Come here pal!” She rested her forehead on his and hugged him, burying her face in his fur. For once in a while, Ryan saw  her happy. He saw her laughing and embracing Shadow. He saw her as a young child, vulnerable and thankful.

“Good to see you Arc.” Jeremy said as he placed her laptop and guitar on her bed.

She tilted her head.

“A nickname the lads came up with, since you’re gonna be here for a while.”

She chuckled. “I like it. Thanks Jeremy.” She said, instantly followed by a harsh cough.

“Alright, we’ll let you rest now. Jack will be by to give you some medicine.” Ryan said as he stood up and went towards the door.

“Bye Violet.”

“Bye, Ryan.”

The next few days for Violet were different. She met Jack, the crew’s pilot, medic and second in command. Jack had a nice soothing voice, and always knew when someone needed help. 

“Here you go.” He said as he handed her some pills and water.

She took the pills and washed them down before giving him the glass.

“Thanks.” Her voice was still weak. He would often check her bandages, and replace them when necessary.

Most of the time she had to spend resting, as her leg was not in any condition to walk. So, to lighten her up, Gavin introduced her to Michael. She knew who he was, thanks to the phone call when she helped Gavin. But he was more energetic in person. They told her all about the crew, and what it was like on heists. She would never get bored of the stories, and would always laugh when Michael scolded Gavin for exaggerating and Gavin would just snicker. They told her the team names that they had, and even told her about a second team of the Fakes that worked behind the scenes. 

Jeremy and Ryan would talk to her about bounty hunting and weapons and what not. They discussed different strategies and Violet discovered that Jeremy was the team’s main sniper. Ryan left them so they could chat about their common interest. Jeremy talked about different techniques and methods he had when sniping, and Violet told hers. 

Lastly, was Geoff. He was the boss. The Kingpin. He told her stories on how the crew was formed. How he met Jack and how they banded together to create the Fakes. She loved hearing about everyone’s background and how they planned heists. Geoff was a kind man. He knew what the city was like and told her his past. The crew were his family. A makeshift family more like, but nonetheless, a family. They would have dinner together, play video games together, and fight together. 

The crew all came together to make her feel at home. It was working, but Ryan knew she would never get over the horrors that she went through. 

 


	8. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart. That's all...

It had been a week since Violet was brought to the penthouse. After a quick check, Jack concluded that her wounds were healing, but very slowly. 

She had spent most of the day in the bedroom, learning a new song, when she heard someone shouting. She was afraid but she shouldn’t be. She was in the same building as Michael Jones.

“GAVIN YOU FUCKING BITCH COME HERE!” He yelled, which was followed by Gavin laughing.

Violet thought. She placed down her guitar and lifted herself so her legs were dangling off the bed. She placed both feet down on the ground, and put pressure on her wounded leg. It hurt so much. The pain made her unable to sleep but she didn’t let them know. She counted down to one and lifted herself on her legs, so she was standing. To balance herself, she held the bedside drawer.

“Hey Arc, you wa- Oh my God!” Gavin said as he walked into the room

“Hey Gavin.” She struggled to say while balancing 

“What are you doing! Your leg!” He exclaimed 

“I know, but I need to get out of this room. It feels like the walls are closing in on me. “

“Alright we’ll hang on. Lemme help you.”

He came to her side and she put her arm around his shoulder to balance.

“Ugh, god it hurts.” 

“It’s alright. We’re just going to the couch.” He led her to the living room, with Shadow behind them.

“Jeremy can you move those comics from the chair please?” Gavin asked, coming into the view of his friends

“What? Oh god what the hell? Alright hang on”

Jeremy moved the comics to the table, and She collapsed onto the chair.

“Oh god. Thanks Gavin” She was breathing heavily.

“No problem love. Got stuffy in there I guess.”

“Yeah.”

She looked around and it was just the Lads here.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“They went to go talk with the Roosters or some shit.” Michael answered. He was concentrating on the game they were playing. 

“Hey Arch, since you’re here, wanna play? We got an extra controller.” Jeremy asked happily.

“Yeah, Ryan said you’re into video games. Why not?” Michael added.

Jeremy bumped Michael on the arm and gave him a look.

“It’s Ok, he told me.” 

“Cool! Here ya go!” Gavin handed her a controller.

They turned on Mario Kart. The Lads were different from the others. Gavin pointed out they were the Gents, since they were older. The Lads had more energy and that sense of wild in them. They acted like children sometimes but always knew when to act sensible and take orders. 

They played for hours. Violet took in what she could hear. Michael’s yelling, Gavin’s squawking and Jeremy’s occasional ‘Haps’. She never had this much fun in her life. It took her mind away from her current situation. Then the Gents came home.

“Hey boys we’re ba- What the fuck!” Jack was the first to see Violet

“Why aren’t you resting?” Ryan asked with his arms crossed.

“She’s been in that room for a week now. We wanted to make her feel like she was included, so we played video games!” Gavin explained

“Let me take a look at your leg” Jack advised

He knelt down and examined it. It was still bleeding under the bandages and it still hurt like hell and burned.

“It’s taking its time.” He concluded. “If you’re gonna walk to places, make sure someone’s there. We don’t want you collapsing now.”

“Alright, thanks Jack.” 

 


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain is too much. Who needs sleep anyway?

Throughout the week, Violet was improving, slowly but surely. She could walk around now without help, but still felt pain. She would hang out with the crew more and more, but she still kept to herself. Unless she was with Ryan. For some reason, she was more talkative and happier when he was around. 

One night, Ryan failed to sleep. There was something bugging him and he couldn’t figure out what. So he got up and decided to get a drink. Wandering into the kitchen, he ran into Jack. 

“Oh hey.” Jack started.

“Hey. What’re you doing up?” Ryan replied 

“I could ask you the same thing, Ryan.” He laughed quietly. “Just can’t sleep. You?”

“Same here. I feel like there’s something wrong and it’s keeping my up not knowing what it is.”  He grabbed a glass and filled it

“Is it about the kid?” Jack asked. 

“I don’t know. But I am worried for her.”

“Yeah I know, I can tell. I can’t even imagine the state you found her in”

“She was so weak, so close to giving up. She didn’t think anyone was coming to get her. She went through hell. “

“Shit, man. I wonder if she’s getting enough sleep with that pain.” Jack noted

Ryan looked out the doorway to the guest bedroom door. 

“She doesn’t sleep with the door open.”

“What? What do you mean?” He asked, but Ryan was already walking towards it. 

He pushed it open and no one was there. Violet, Shadow and her guitar were gone.

“Oh shit! I need to wake Geoff!” Jack exclaimed, but before he could go, Ryan put his hand on Jack’s shoulder, keeping him in place.

“Don’t worry, I know where she is. Get some sleep Jack.”

Jack replied with a gentle nod and smile. 

Ryan put on his jacket and went out the penthouse. He climbed the stairs to the roof and faced a door. They didn’t have a fire escape against the side, but they way up to the roof was on the inside. He slowly opened it, making sure it didn’t squeak. He stopped out onto the roof top. The calm wind gently flowed through his hair. The moon shining upon him. He could hear music. He traced the source and watched. Violet was leaning against the air shaft vent, playing her guitar with Shadow. She didn’t notice him, but he looked closely. Something was off. She didn’t look like her happy self when she played guitar and she stuttered on some of the words. 

She placed her guitar down and sighed. “Sorry pal. I can’t finish your song tonight. I’ll make it up, OK? “ She pat his head and leaned back. 

She exhaled heavily. “Hi Ryan. “

He stepped closer. “Hey. How did you know I was there? “

“You did last time. So why not suspect it again? “ She said without even looking at him. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I haven’t slept in days. The pain is too much. “ She admitted it

“What? Why didn’t you tell anyone? “

“Because I’m not used to the fact that I know you and the crew! “

He walked over and sat beside her. She didn’t comment on the fact he had no mask or face paint on. 

“You can tell me anything. You know that. There’s something bothering you, and I’ve noticed it for a while. We all have. We just want you to be safe.” He stated

“Well why me? Why not some other random 17 year old? Why am I special? “

“You saved Gavin’s life. We just want to return the favour. “

She was silent for a moment. 

“Violet... “

“Have you ever lost someone close to you? “ She asked him in a serious tone 

He thought for a moment. “What happened? “

“My mum and I were best friends. We spent days together laughing and playing. She was my role model and I loved her. Then she married him. “ 

“He was a business man. He would never take care of me, or pay attention to me, but he acknowledged that I existed. My life was fine, as long as I ignored him. But then I did something stupid, something that changed my life. When I was 14, I went into his office one day when he was out at work. I looked at his desk. I didn’t understand the papers, but I knew they were bad. I should’ve just left it, but I was curious. I grabbed the papers and showed them to my mum, who was just in shock. She couldn’t believe he was criminal. When he came home that day, he surprised us with a vacation. Somewhere abroad he thought. But then my mum shoved the papers towards him and demanded an explanation. He said, she never should have looked in there. “

Violet started choking up, her throat clamping up, quickening her breathing. 

“Violet? “

“He killed her Ryan. He shot her there and then. “ 

Violets eyes were watering and stinging, tears coming down her scrunched up face. Shadow went up to her face and started to lick it. She eased him down and relaxed him on her lap. 

“This vacation was apparently his chance to escape. He said someone put a price on his head, and people were coming for him. He was going to kill me Ryan. It should’ve happened, but someone’s car drove up to the house. I took my chances and raced out the back door.”

She sniffed. And she cried. 

Ryan was still. Violet witnessed the death of her mother first hand. And if it wasn’t for dumb luck, she would have suffered the same fate. What she had gone through was more traumatic than he thought. This is why she never wanted to be alone. She was afraid of thinking about it, and no one was there to distract her. She was all alone and afraid. 

“I’m... So.... Scared. “  She said between the tears

“Hey, hey. Come here kid” He said. 

She leant over to him and buried her head into his chest. He put his arms around her and comforted her as she cried and sobbed. The crew all had rough pasts, but this one was the worst. 

Ryan pat her head. “You don’t have to be scared. “

“But, I am. I’m scared and afraid. I’m scared that one day I’m not gonna look behind my back and end up with a bullet to the head. I’m scared that one day someone’s gonna figure out where I live and hurt Shadow. I’m scared about my past and how much of it still haunts me. I’m scared of losing you guys. I’m scared of it all. “ 

She cried for a while. Ryan didn’t care about getting his shirt wet. This is what he wanted. For her to let it all out. To come to terms and accept what her past was. To trust him and the rest. 

“I can assure you, none of that will happen. “

He pushed her away so she was looking him. 

“I’m here for you, Shadow’s here for you, the crew is here for you. No body will hurt you anymore. No body can. When one of our own gets injured, we leave no survivors. People pay for what they did. And trust me, that man got what he deserved. “

“How did you kill him? “

“He was going to try and use you to get us to surrender, but we just unleashed hell onto him and unloaded. We had to get you back. “

“I put you at risk. “ She said quietly 

“No. “ He snapped. “Never say that. When I joined the criminal life, I knew the risks I was signing up for. We all did. I’m sure you did too.”

“I guess so”

She looked up to the clear night sky. Stars twinkling and a plane flew overhead. 

Ryan looked at her and smiled. 

“You good? “ He asked 

She exhaled heavily. “Yeah. I think I’m fine now. Thanks, Ryan”

“No problem kid. Come on, let’s go back inside”

Violet picked up her guitar and Shadow followed her and Ryan down the stairs back to the penthouse. 

 “Night Violet. “

“Night Ryan “

They both slept soundly that night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is bae


	10. Bullets

Violet was more involved with the crew. She would talk more with everyone. She’d love to play video games with the Lads, discuss sniping with Jeremy, talk about Britain with Gavin, and in general, fuck around with Michael. 

The Gents were more sensible but still she engaged with them. She would talk with Ryan, she would learn first aid with Jack, and she helped Geoff with cooking and taught him how to play guitar, almost. 

She spent an entire day with Jack, learning more advanced first aid, like bullet wounds, stab wounds, burns etc. She never realised just how many different injuries you could get as a criminal, but she was eager to learn for the future. 

The crew had planned a heist that was due tomorrow, and they spent all day preparing. Jack and Violet agreed that she would stay at the penthouse for first aid. Geoff and Ryan wanted her to be involved in the crew but safely. 

They had left hours ago, and Violet sat in the penthouse with Shadow. She occupied herself with her guitar, and practised different songs. Everything was calm, until Michel burst through the door. 

“Shit! Hey kid! You here? We need help! “ he yelled

Violet came into the hall and saw him helping Ryan. There was blood on his arm and he looked pale. 

“Bring him in. Sit him down on the couch. “ She instructed 

Michael shoved Ryan on the couch, carefully avoiding the wound. 

“What happened? “

“He got shot in the arm! Oh fuck oh shit! “ He was panicking and out of breath

“Take off his jacket and shirt. “ She instructed

Violet opened the med kit and took out a needle, while Michael carefully took off Ryan’s leather jacket, shirt and mask. Ryan was breathing heavily, but infrequently. 

“I’m giving him a shot of anaesthetics. It should ease the pain and numb it. “

She rubbed the wound with a wipe. 

“Ryan? Buddy, I need you to take this gauze and keep it on the wound. OK? Can you do that for me please? 

He weakly took the gauze and pressed it against the wound, gritting his teeth. Violets had never gotten shot, but it must have felt like shit. 

She waited about a minute before taking the gauze from him and putting more pressure on it. The bleeding was stopping. 

She began to disinfect the hole and wipe the left over blood. Jack taught her well. The wound need to be dressed, so Violet took out a bandage and placed it over the wound, making sure it wasn’t on too tightly. She rubbed off the sweat on her forehead. 

“Michael you can go. I’ve got this. “ She said as she wrapped his arm in cloth. 

“Alright kid. If you’re sure. “ He was hesitant to leave, but he knew his friend was in god hands. 

Violet sat down and looked at Ryan. His eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily. She carefully tipped him over so he was lying on the couch, making sure his arm wasn’t covered. Shadow brought over a blanket, which she covered him with to keep him warm, since he had no shirt on. His face was pale but it was improving. He looked calm, his face paint fresh. What did she look like when she was like that? 

Violet hadn’t slept last night, the pain was back. This made her tired, so she sat on the armchair and curled up into a ball. Her eyes dropped more and more, until she fell asleep. 

“Hey, kid. Wake up. “ A soft voice said. 

Her eyes fluttered open, and Geoff was standing in front of her. She looked to her left and saw Ryan sitting up talking to Jack who was examining his bandages. 

“Did.. You guys complete your heist? “ She asked sleepily. 

“Yeah we did. We could complete it knowing our friend was in good hands. “ He smiled at her. 

She smiled back. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed. “ Geoff said, as he took her hand and helped her up. He guided her to the room where collapsed on the bed. Shadow beside her. 

Ryan had told him that she had trouble sleeping, so no wonder she was exhausted. He tip toed out the room and shut the door, and wandered to his friends. 

“How’s Ryan? “ He asked

“He’s doing fine actually. All the wounds were dressed properly and he isn’t bleeding anymore. I taught the kid well. “ Jack reported. 

Geoff looked at Ryan’s arm. It looked sore but he was fine. Violet was his friend after all. 

“Yeah. Apart from the dizziness, I feel fine!” Ryan said cheerfully 

“Yeah well I’m not! You had us fucking worried, Ryan! “ Geoff exclaimed 

“I’m fine, Geoffrey. “ He replied. “Nothing can keep the Vagabond down. “ He winked. 

“Ryan you are one creepy motherfucker” Geoff added. Ryan put a hand to his heart and frowned. 

An unpleasant noise filled the air. A retching noise. The Gents looked towards the guest bedroom. 

“Aw shit. “ Jack said 

“She’s never seen a bullet wound that close bedore. “ Ryan said, as he put on a clean shirt. 

“Maybe you should go comfort her, Ryan” Geoff advised 

Ryan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Why me? “

“Well, she does seem to be more calm when she’s with you. You two seem to get along better. “ Jack added. 

Ryan sighed. So they noticed it too. But it was true. She was OK with the Lads, but Gavin noted that she was quiet, and not as cheery as normal. 

He walked over to her bedroom and went in. Shadow was sitting at the bathroom door. They had other guest bedrooms in the penthouse, but he figured they would give her the one with an extra bathroom for privacy, since she was the only female here. 

He knocked on the bathroom door. “Violet? You OK kid? “

There was no answer for a moment. He was about to knock again when she replied, “Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Just been a little sick. “

“Yeah we heard. Do you need anything? “ He asked calmly

There was shuffling behind the door. “N-no thanks. Just give me a while. “

He was concerned but he trusted her judgement. “Alright. Call if you need anything. “ Ryan said as he left the bedroom. 

They could hear her groaning. She was trying to hide it, but it was escaping the doors. She said she was fine, but he knew that she wasn’t. She wasn’t prone to telling people her problems, she didn’t like telling people how she was suffering. He didn’t know why. She was sick two more times  that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. <3


	11. Nightmare Resurrected

At night, she managed to fall asleep, barely. Ryan made sure she fell asleep before leaving to his own room. But he didn’t expect a scratching noise at his own door. He jolted awake and got out of bed, making his way to his door. He thought someone else was in the penthouse, but opening it and looking down, it was just Shadow scratching at the door.

“Hey there. Something the matter?” He mumbled.

Shadow replied with whining and pawing his leg. The dog got up and walked away, signalling him to follow. Shadow led Ryan to Violet’s room. Had she been sick again? Slowly he pushed the door further, and Shadow went towards the bed. Violet was sleeping, he thought. She was breathing heavily and mumbling, her whole body shaking. Mumbles of the words ‘No’ and ‘help’ scattered in her speech. She started to say then louder, like something non-existent was hurting her. A nightmare.

He walked over to the side of the bed and faced her. Her breathing quickened. She was afraid. He leaned down and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, hey Violet. It’s ok.” He whispered 

She wasn’t listening. She was still talking.

“N..no. No please. S…top…” She mumbled. He had to wake her up. 

“Violet. Wake up. It’s me Ryan.” He said louder while shaking her shoulder.

“Please. Don’t kill them. I…please stop..” She mumbled again

“Violet! Wake. Up.” He shook her more. 

“Ryan…Help..He..” She whispered this time. 

Thunder stormed the sky and lightning filled the room. The rain patterned against the window.  

“I’m here. You’re safe. Please wake up, kid.” He whispered 

She exhaled heavily and her eyes snapped open. She jolted up and stared at Ryan for a moment before wrapping her arms around him.

“You’re ok! Thank god, holy shit.” She said

He hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

“Uhh, yeah I am? What…Happened?” He asked 

She sat back and looked at her shaking hands.

“I…he..he was there.” 

“Who?”

“My father. “

Ryan’s eyes widened. He thought he was dead, from what she told him

“Are you sure it was him? What happened?” 

“ I’m sure. He was wearing the same suit…from that day. Oh god. He..no no.”

“Violet. What happened?”

“You were all there. The whole crew. But you weren’t moving. “ Tears were forming in her eyes.

“You were all on the ground. All your eyes were open, oh god no.”

“It’s ok it’s ok. Everyone is in their room. We’re fine.” He spoke softly

“You were gone Ryan.” She weeped. “ All of you! He was standing there, a gun in his hand. There was so much blood! What the fuck!” She cried 

“Come here.” 

She fell into his arms and he hugged her. She cried and heaved. It was just like it was on the rooftop. She let it all out, just like before. She felt safe in his arms, like he protected her from danger. Well, he did. But he even protected her from nightmares. Ryan didn’t care. All he wanted was for her to feel safe. 

Eventually she stopped. And wasn’t moving. Ryan looked down and she had fallen back asleep. He smiled and slowly lay her back down and pulled the blanket over her. 

But what if it happened again? He wanted to be sure, so he plopped himself in the chair beside the bed, and shut his eyes.

 

Sunshine leaked into the room. Something touched Ryan’s shoulders. 

“Ryan?” It was Geoff. “Did you sleep here?”

“Morning Geoff. Maybe.” He said smile as he stretched.

He looked over to the bed and it was empty. Geoff followed his gaze. 

“Yeah she came in the kitchen calling Jack. Her stomach wound started bleeding.”

“Wait what? It’s been 2 months! Michael got one ages ago and that took 5 days!” He exclaimed.

“Well, she’s young. It’s like Jack said when you brought her. Her body takes longer to repair tissue. Even if it is longer than expected.” Geoff explained.

That didn’t seem right. Surely she would’ve healed in a few weeks. 

“Ryan, maybe we should take her to a hospital. Get it checked out. Maybe a professional can help.”

Ryan smirked. “Jack’s not a professional?”

“Well no it’s not like that. I just think someone who has…education and knowledge in this stuff could help.” Geoff protested.

Geoff did have a point. Jack was skilled in first-aid, so why was she still injured and bleeding? 

“I’ll think about it.” He said.

“Have you asked her what she wants? Maybe she wants to see a professional. Not your choice to make, pal.”

Ryan eyed him as Geoff raised his hands in surrender. 

“I’ll ask her.” He sighed.

Geoff pat him on the back and walked out. 

He would think about it.

 


	12. Old friends

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” She called

The door opened and Ryan stepped in.

“Hey. How are you doing?” He asked happily

“I’m doing fine. Just practising guitar.” She replied.

He walked over and sat on the bed.

“Whatchu learning?”

“Neopolitan dreams by Lisa Mitchel.” She pointed to her laptop screen.

 He nodded. He needed another topic.

“You said before you had past friends in Los Santos. Are they still around?” 

She gasped. “The diner! I completely forgot!” 

He stared at her for answers.

“When I came to Los Santos, I didn’t really have much. The money supplied to me wasn’t enough, so I started looking for a job. In the beginning I had no luck. I’d get turned down for no resume or proof of identification. My last hope was a small diner in the corner of town. The guy there was, actually really kind. He knew how hard life was for me at that age, so he gave me a job, wiping tables and stuff like that.”

“You told me he was a criminal, right?”

She smiled. “He was a drug dealer, but yeah, a criminal. He helped me. He gave me a fake passport for ID, and even gave me a start to bounty hunting. I could even afford my own apartment thanks to him.”

“When’s the last time you saw him?” 

“Like, weeks before I met Gavin. I need to go see him and tell him what I’ve been up to!”

Ryan stood up. “ I’ll drive you there!” 

She nodded eagerly. She couldn’t wait to see him. If it wasn’t for him, she never would’ve survived. He gave her everything; a job, a career, a home, a friend. Ryan glanced over to her as he drove. She was sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window. It felt weird to not be jumping across rooftops when travelling. It was like there was a whole new world down on the ground. She remembered how afraid she was of the chaos, and when she climbed the first fire escape she saw. 

They pulled up to the diner and got out the car. Of course they were dressed casually. Ryan, wearing a simple black shirt and jeans, and Violet with her favourite black hoodie and trousers. She raced to the door with Ryan lagging behind. He could see the joy in her face, like a child running to the park gates. She waited for him at the door, signalling him to hurry up. 

She pushed open the door and entered, Ryan behind her. The smell of coffee and baked goods wafted in the air. People were sat in cushioned chairs set back to back. Violet led Ryan to the counter but didn’t recognise the man. 

“Hi there! Table for two? “ He chirped

“Oh uh no, we’re just here to see someone. “ She corrected 

She carried on. “Are you the owner? “

“Why yes I am! Dale, nice to meet you! “ He waved.

Violet’s smile disappeared. 

“Is there something I can help you with? “

“Umm, where’s the previous owner? Is he here? “ She stuttered. 

Ryan stared at Dale. He shouldn’t have brought her here. 

“The previous owner? “ Dale’s energetic voice melted away. “I’m.. Afraid he isn’t here anymore. “

“Oh. That’s fine. Any chance you know where he is? Maybe he left an address?” Fear was building up. 

Dale looked to Ryan for help, but he just nodded. 

“Uh, look kid. I don’t know if you were his friend or not, and I’m sorry to say this, but he’s dead... “

The words lingered in the air for a moment. She felt like she had been shot. The diner turned vile, she could smell blood, yet there was none. The voices of the children laughing in the diner became distorted, and the whole world stopped. 

“H.. How? “ She looked at the floor, where a single tear fell. 

“He was shot, in his home. Sorry. “ The voice was distorted too, everything was. Even Ryan’s. 

“Vi? It’s alright. Come here. “ She heard his voice yet she did not listen. Everything that she had gained in Los Santos, it felt worthless. Like the world had puked on it. 

Dale had walked away after saying “Sorry for your loss”.

Ryan stood behind her, hand on her shoulder. She turned but didn’t look at him. 

“Let’s go home” She croaked. And walked out towards the car. 

Ryan had never seen her this upset. What happened on the rooftop was different. She let it all out there, but this time, she bottled it up. 

The drive back was horrible. None of them said a word until they got back to the penthouses garage. She left the car first and started walking towards the elevator, her arms hugging herself like her stomach was sore. He knew she was crying. He always knew. He walked behind her, and stopped a few feet as did she. 

“You’re OK. Its fine.” Ryan stated.

“I appreciate you saying that, even when I’m not. It gives me a sense of doubt which I always need. “ She said choking up

He stepped closer. “Kid, the world is cruel. These things happen. I’ll let you in on something. It happened to us too. “

She turned and looked at him, her eyes full of tears. “It did? “

He smiled. “I’ll tell you another time. Come here. “ He said softly

She limped over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t sob as much now, but she still cried. He realised they were in public, so she didn’t cry there. 

“Ryan, I don’t mind if you tell the others about my past. My family and everything else. “ She said muffled. 

“If you’re sure. “ He said softly. He comforted her till she was fine. 

 

Upstairs, the crew were relaxing on the couches, while Ryan and Violet had left, chatting as usual. Shadow was laying next to Jeremy who was sat on the floor, just because he liked Shadow. 

“So, how’s the kid been with you guys? “ Jack asked the Lads. 

The three of them exchanged glances. 

“Well, it’s the same. When she’s not with Ryan, it’s like she disconnects from the world. She doesn’t react to things that happen as normal. But it’s a whole different story when he’s here. “ Jeremy reported. 

“Yeah it’s fucking weird. Maybe they have a bond or something. “ Michael added. 

“I can agree that she’s more comfortable around him. We’re not the most kindest of people. Besides I’m getting a real fatherly kind of vibe from Ryan. It’s nice to see him not being a creepy bugger! “ Gavin chirped. 

As soon as the word “fatherly” escaped from Gavin mouth, Shadow’s ears perked up and he rose. He stared at Gavin. 

“Uh, what’s up with him? He’s looking at you like you just offended his entire species.” Michael realised.

Suddenly barks filled the air along with snarls. Gavin squawked as Shadow stepped closer to him, showing fangs and barking. 

“What the fuck! What the fuck is he doing! “ Jeremy shouted over him, as they all rose in terror.

They all thought Shadow would pounce at Gavin, but still they didn’t move. They were all so confused. Violet had told them he was a passive dog unless she was threatened by an enemy. 

“Help! “ Gavin yelled. 

Jack and Geoff looked at each other for answers, but none came. 

“Shadow! Heel! “ A familiar voice instructed. At the snap of a finger, Shadow instantly retracted his teeth and wagged his tail. It was like he was a whole different dog. They all looked behind the couch, and saw Violet stood there with Ryan. They could see her face, she had cried. Shadow strolled to the bedroom, where Violet followed after saying a brief “Sorry” to everyone. 

Ryan looked at them. “What the hell happened? “

Gavin was the first to speak, as everyone sat down knowing the threat was gone. “Her demon dog almost bloody bit me! Barking and all that! “

“He wouldn’t bite you Gavin, you know that. “ Jeremy added. 

“Yeah it was really weird. We were talking about you guys, and he just started barking at Gavin, like he was an intruder. “ Jack noted. 

“About us? What did you say Gavin? “ Ryan said as he stepped closer.

Gavin started to sweat. He was wrong. Ryan was always creepy. “Just that, you know, you’re like a father to Violet and all that. “ He squeaked. 

Ryan’s exhaled heavily. “Don’t talk about that around her or him. “

“Why not? Where were you two? Jack said you were at some diner? “ Geoff asked. 

Ryan plopped himself on a seat. “Yeah we were. One of her friends, this guy she met when she first came to Los Santos, he was a life saver to her. He gave her everything she needed to survive. Money, a small job, and opportunities. He was a criminal himself, so he showed her how else she could make money. That’s how she got into bounty hunting. “

“So.. “ Geoff lowered his voice. “Why was she upset? Meeting a friend after all these months would make you happy. “

Ryan sighed. “Not if you just find out he was killed a while ago. “

Everyone stared at. 

“Shit. That must’ve sucked. “ Jack said. 

“It did. She didn’t say anything on the way back.”

Gavin felt uneasy. “Well why did her dog almost kill me? “

“You mentioned father. “ Ryan stated. 

“Why is that bad in her case? “ Michael asked

Ryan decided to tell them. She was OK with him telling them, as he was just told. As he told them everything, Geoff looked more and more in despair. They all did. They never realised how bad it was. No wonder she felt safer with Ryan. She had told him everything. The all knew each other’s backgrounds, but none of them had parents killed in front of them. Especially by one who was a crime Lord. When he ended the story, no one said anything for a while. They were all still catching up. Ryan glanced over to her door, where it was slightly open. He sighed. 

“That’s fucked up, Ryan. “ Michael said after the silence. 

“Well, it’s true. And she’s got that to drag her down. I’ve been comforting her since she got here, helping her with nightmares, easing her crying, being there. She had all that, and the Kidnapping to deal with. I’m surprised she’s not gone into depression for someone her age. “

“Keep being there for her. Make sure that doesn’t happen. We don’t want her going even further than depression. That’ll fuck me up. “ Geoff instructed. 

Ryan nodded. He didn’t mind. It felt nice to have someone to take care of, apart from the crew. Gavin was kind of right, it did seem like he was a father

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz


	13. A message

It was morning. Ryan stretched out his arms and pulled off his duvet. He leapt out of bed and left his room, lured by the scent of waffles. 

“Hey Geoff. “ He said groggily. 

“Sup. I’m makin waffles.” He said happily. 

“Yea I know, I could smell em’. “ 

He looked over to the guest bedroom and it was wide open. His eyes widened. After yesterday, he wanted to make sure Violet was as safe as ever. He ran to the door. The bedroom was empty and only Shadow occupied the bed. 

“Geoff! Where is she? “ He shouted. 

“Oh that’s right. She asked me to give this to you. “ Geoff called. 

Ryan walked over and took the piece of paper from Geoff. It was scrawled with letters. He was worried about her safety, but he knew this distracted her. “Gone hunting”. 

 

The sun glow warmed her face, illuminating it with yellows and oranges. Her mask sat stiffly on her face, which was covered too by her signature hoodie. It had been a while since she wore her hunting outfit. Her black hoodie and shirt, some black cargo pants, along with black trainers and thin leather gloves. She loved the way the clothing kept her comfortable. But this was no time to praise  clothing, as she spotted her target entering his house. It was funny how they thought living on the outside of the city would hide them. It did not. The neighbourhood that they lived in was quiet. It was low-class. Low-class? She had spent too much time with Geoff. Everything around her was quiet. She filtered all the sounds so only her breathing was audible. It was calm, collected and timed. She out her finger on the trigger and inhaled. Her target went towards the window. Bad mistake. She pulled.

The shot ricocheted the air as usual. She exhaled. Job done. Her target collapsed onto the floor. She pulled out from the scope and breathed. The air was crystal clear. It was calm.

She began to put her rifle away, when her phone buzzed. It was a message asking if the job had been done yet, to which she replied yes. She received another notification telling her an amount of money had just been sent from someone into her account. She would transfer it later. She had multiple, so she wouldn’t increase suspicion. She had to remember to thank Jeremy for that tip. Violet climbed down the fire escape, her duffel bag strapped on. When her feet touched ground, she relaxed her muscles. Killing always soothed her. 

But the feeling was soon ripped away, when a trashcan fell over. Instantly she grabbed the nearest garbage can lid and placed her bag inside and shut it. She pulled out her knife and held it facing away from her. She crept up slowly to the debris. Something jumped out and ran away, a stray cat. She sighed in relief. 

Her hand barely touched her hoodie when she heard breathing. She pivoted around and the flash of a knife barely missed her face as someone lunged at her. He had a ski mask on, a thug at the most. She readied herself. The attacker tried again but she blocked it with her own knife. They circled each other like tigers. She wasn’t almost dying again, so she grabbed her knife by the blade and threw it. It sliced through the air and landed in his shoulder. Ryan was the knife guy, and he had taught her how to change a knife from melee to ranged. He screamed in pain and she used this to her advantage. She squared him right in the jaw with an uppercut. He stumbled back into the wall. And she punched him sideways again, then yanked her knife out. Michael had taught her how to fight with only your fists. His blood spurted out and she crept towards him to finish him off. But he wasn’t giving up and lashed at her hand. She gritted her teeth as he had cut across her hand, giving her a big deep cut. 

She had to be careful. He was clutching his wound and shoved her while she examined her hand. The hard ground knocked the wind out of her. He tried to stab her, but she wasn’t losing as much blood as him. His reaction times were slow, and his footwork sloppy. So she punched him again, this time he landed on his back. She lifted herself up, and stumbled to him. The cut really stung. He was groaning, clutching his wound. Her first step was to step on his wrist so he would drop the knife, then she kicked it away. She walked around him until she looming over him, bent down and pulled his mask off. His hair was curly and he had spots all over his face. She tilted her head, looked at her hand and looked back. 

“Any last words? “ She said sternly. 

“Heh... Heh heh. Yeah. I got some words.” He slurred his words. 

She waited. 

 _“Your Dad says hi_.”

Before he could blink, his throat had been slashed with the blade. His throat gurgled as it filled with blood, and his eyes went still. He shuddered for a moment, then went still. 

She exhaled heavily and stumbled back. The words echoed in her mind. 

_“Your Dad says hi”_

She shook her head in denial. He was probably messing with her. With her duffel bag and stinging hand, she climbed up the fire escape again. 

As she sat on the roof, Violet stared at the cut on her hand. She took out a gauze from her bag and stared cleaning and dressed it. Jack had supplied her with some emergency first aid supplies, in case she needed it. She stared at the bandage. Was he messing with her? Surely. 

She didn’t want to believe it. She couldn’t. But something deep down told her it was true. Some tiny hint of memory told her he had escaped the bounty hunters. If he was alive, then why the mugger? Maybe he knew about her life, or he knew she had friends. She couldn’t get the mugger’s voice out of her head with those words. 

She needed another distraction. She took off her mask and gloves and shoved them into her bag, and made her way down the alley, where across from her was a tea shop. One that Gavin recommended. 

She got back late that night. She hadn’t realised how long she was out, until she saw Ryan waiting on the couch for her. Everyone else had gone to sleep. 

“You took your time. “ He started. 

He turned to look at her, but she was already staring at him. She dropped her bag with a thud. 

“Violet? “ He asked. 

She was breathing heavily. He got up and walked towards her. She wasn’t crying, but something was wrong.

“What’s wrong? “ He asked softly. 

He could see fear in her eyes. 

“My Dad’s alive... “

He knew she didn’t want to believe it either. Maybe she wasn’t sleeping enough? 

“Are you sure? How do you know? “ He looked down to her hands and saw the bandage. “What happened?”

“I was finishing a job, when this guy attacked. I overpowered him, but he cut me. Before I killed him, he told me My dad says hi. “ She was shaking. 

She wasn’t even looking at him anymore. She looked straight ahead. Like she was looking straight through him. 

“Maybe he was just messing with you? “ Ryan said in a hopeful tone.

“I don’t know what to believe Ryan. I need to think about this. I’m going to bed. “ She lifted up her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the room, leaving Ryan standing in the middle of the penthouse, afraid. 

 


	14. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning.

Violet woke in the middle of the night, clutching her stomach. She felt a warm thick liquid. Blood. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, and flipped the light on. Lifting her shirt, she saw one of her stitches, which was open. 

“Great” she mumbled. She took out a gauze from the drawer and started wiping, but it was gone. 

The stitch was gone. In fact, her belly wound was gone. She stared at herself in the mirror, and every injury was gone. The cut on her cheek, the bruises and cuts over her body. She was curious and lifted her trouser, only to see the leg wound was gone too. It disappeared, like magic. 

She turned off the light and was about to get into bed, when she heard shuffling out the door. Shadow wasn’t in the room, so maybe he had trapped himself outside. She stepped towards the door and opened. 

Behind it wasn’t the penthouse, but another room. It looked familiar. The dimly lit lights, the antique frames on the wall. It was her living room. She didn’t question it, and instead took a step inside. The floors were creaky, just as she remembered. She stepped in something wet and looked down. 

Red. Blood. 

She exhaled sharply. It had a trail. She stepped out of the liquid and followed. It was dim, so she couldn’t really see where she was going. 

Suddenly a beacon of light flashed. She shielded her eyes at the sudden brightness, as it shone and projected onto a thing on the floor. 

She rubbed her eyes. It was a body. And not just any body. 

“M.. Mum? “ She croaked. “Mum are you okay? Can you hear me? “

Violet remembered when her mum was like that. Lifeless and still. That day, when her curiosity had led to her mother’s death. She could see the way how he didn’t hesitate as he pulled out the gun. And the bullet piercing her ears. 

But this was different. She didn’t have a bullet wound in her head. Instead, there was a knife stuck in it. Violet gasped heavily and covered her mouth. She could feel the tears coming on, but what scared her the most was the person standing to the side of the body. 

 

Ryan.  In his usual crew outfit. The jet black mask and vivid jacket. 

She wrapped her arms around herself. 

“Ryan? Y... Ryan! Can you hear me? “ She cried but he just stood there. 

Slowly, he bent down, looking over her mother and took hold of the knife. 

“No... No no no! “ She yelled, but her throat was dry. 

He stared at her, nothing behind the mask. Like he was dead inside. It wasn’t Ryan. It couldn’t be, she thought. Tears streamed down her face. 

The noise of the knife being pulled out was traumatic and horrific. The squelch.  It was enough to make Violet kneel down and throw up. She wiped her mouth and opened her eyes. There was a shadow looming over her. She stood still for a moment, hoping it would go away. After a silent moment, she stood up, but stayed facing away. The shadow didn’t move, or speak. It felt like a horror movie, where if she moved, she would die. 

The shadow moved to her right. More and more. She closed her eyes. She shut them tight. Something cold took hold of her chin, and lifted it up. It was a hand. And it was freezing. She slowly opened one eye, then the other. 

There he was. The Vagabond. Standing in front of her, forcing her to look at him. She couldn’t move, she was frozen stiff. The mask stared back at her, knife still in hand. Her lips were quivering and tears came down. He let go of her chin and rubbed below her eyes, drying her tears. 

Something spoke. “I’m always here for you. You don’t have to be afraid anymore. We’re here for you.”

It didn’t sound human, she didn’t want to know where it came from. Then, he raised the knife so it was pointing towards her cheek. She was shaking. She was scared. She was afraid. The blood on it seeped into her nose. Her mother’s blood. 

The knife was pulled away from her. He held it there for a moment. She didn’t take her eyes away from it. It was like she was hypnotised by its movement. 

She didn’t see it. All she felt was the cold steel. 

 

She shouted, and grabbed her pillow. Shadow woke up and barked. Ryan burst through the door, quickly to her side and grabbed her shoulder. 

“Violet hey its al-“ 

He was cut off by Violet jolting up, and scrambling to the other side, still with the pillow in hand. 

“Don’t fucking come closer Vagabond! “ she yelled. 

“Violet w-“

She grabbed the emergency handgun from the drawer and aimed it at him. 

“Hey what the fuck is g- Holy shit! “ Geoff said as he walked through the door. 

He saw Violet on the other side of the bed, aiming a gun at Ryan, who was on the other side in shock. 

“Fucking stay there! “ She said to Ryan, shakily. 

“Kid, put the gun down! It’s just us! “ Geoff tried to calm her down. 

“Somethings upset you, and I can see that, but why don’t we put the gun down before someone gets hurt, ok? “ Ryan said softly. 

She was hyperventilating. She was shaking and sweating. She was scared. 

He could see it. 

“Kid. “ 

Violet turned to Geoff, who was aiming at her with a gun too. Jack behind him with another. 

“Put. It. Down. “ He demanded. 

“Geoff, what’re you doing? I’m trying to get her to calm down!” Ryan exclaimed

“That’s not working Ryan. She’s still aiming. “ Jack said behind him. 

He was right. It wasn’t working. For once, he couldn’t help her. 

She looked at Ryan, then at the gun, and dropped it. Ryan quickly snatched it. 

“It wasn’t loaded. “ He concluded. 

“Oh my fucking god. Jesus... “ Geoff sighed. 

They turned to Violet, who was breathing heavily. 

“I...oh god. What have I done? “

“You fucking gave us a heart attack, that’s what you did. “ Jack answered. 

She turned to Ryan who was handing the gun to Geoff. 

“Ryan? “ she said softly. 

He looked at her. He was upset. 

“Geoff, Jack, can you give us a minute? “ He asked the Gents. 

Geoff eyed Violet. “Sure. Come on Jack. “ He said, as they shut the door behind them. 

Violet had brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

“So. Wanna tell me why you almost killed me? “ He asked in a stern tone

“I.... No. I don’t. “ The images flashed in her head. Him standing over her mother , the knife, the mask.. 

Ryan tilted his head. “First time you’ve refused. Must have been bad. “

She nodded. She almost killed Ryan. If it hadn’t been for dumb luck, he’d be gone. Was that good or bad.... 

“Ryan?” She croaked. “Did you know my mother? “

He straightened his head. “I never met her before. “

Shadow had left the room with Geoff and Jack. She was alone with him. 

“What about my... Father? “

“Nope. Never knew of them. “ He answered. 

She looked around. The walls felt much closer to her than when she was first brought here. 

“Can I sit? “ He gestured at the bed. 

Violet nodded, so be sat on the opposite side facing her. 

“Can you tell me what happened, please Violet? “ He asked

Did she want him to know? Did she trust him? Of course she did. He was her friend. Even if he was a merciless murdering machine. Then she realised something. 

“How do you know you’ve never met them, if you don’t know their names?”

He smiled. “Well, you told me your mother was a normal civilian. We don’t associate ourselves with a lot of innocent people. Just puts them in danger. And your father, you told me he was a crime lord. We avoid those as best we can, they just spell trouble. “

It did make sense. She had told him this. 

“What were their names? Maybe I saw them on TV once. “

Their names. She had just referred to them as mother and father. That’s how she preferred it. 

“Abigail was my mother. And... James was my father. “ She winced at the names. 

Ryan’s eyes widened. “Violet, what’s your last name? “ He asked. His hand was shaking. 

She looked at him. “Stone. “ 

Ryan gasped. He didn’t want to believe it. James Stone. He knew that name. He knew it. He looked around, trying to think. 

“Ryan? Are you OK? “ Violet asked softly. 

His breathing quickened. “Your father is alive. Because he escaped me and Jeremy. “

Violet stared at him, wide eyed. It was like he had just told her he was her father. Alive? Him and Jeremy? 

“H.. How? “

Ryan relaxed. “We knew where he lived. We drove up the neighbourhood when we heard a gunshot. We thought it was just some drunks. But when we drove up to his house, we saw him in the window, pointing a gun. He turned around in shock and saw us getting out of the car. Jeremy tapped me and pointed to our left. Someone had ran out of the house. A small person with short black hair. A young girl. We tried to get in but he had locked it. Then the garage opened quickly, and a small hatchback sped out, onto the road and drove away. He escaped. Jeremy shot off the lock with a silenced pistol. We stepped inside, towards the living room.” Violet’s tears were rolling down her cheek. 

“That was her. Your mother. She was dead. Jeremy turned around and threw up, it was horrific, even though we did this for a living.”

Violet’s breaths were shaking. They were the bounty hunters. It wasn’t dumb luck. 

“I would’ve died that night. “ She started. “If you hadn’t Driven up, Ryan. “

He stared at her then looked away. “If we had gotten their sooner though...”

“No. Don’t say that. It wasn’t your fault trust me. If I hadn’t.... Found those damn papers... “ she cried. 

Ryan got up and went to the other side of the bed and sat beside her. 

“It’s OK. He’s the only one to blame, kid” He said, as he wiped her tears. 

She didn’t say anything. All she did was lean forward into his chest and wrap her arms around him. She knew he was safe. He wasn’t a monster. That nightmare was her mind messing with her. She trusted Ryan, didn’t she? 

“It’s alright. I’m here for you. You’re not alone. “ He said softly. 

 


	15. Doubt

The next morning felt horrible to Ryan. After what happened, he didn’t know how she would cope with being in the same room with him. He still didn’t know what happened. 

“Ryan! “ someone said. He snapped back to reality to see Michael sat beside him at the counter. 

“You’re just staring into space, man” Michael snapped

“Hm? Oh sorry. Just thinking.  “ He replied

“Alright. “ Michael sounded unsure. “So, what the fuck happened last night? I could hear shouting and shit. “

“Violet freaked out and almost killed me. “

Michael’s eyes widened. “She fucking WHAT!? “ He yelled. 

“No no no! It’s fine. The gun wasn’t loaded. “

“That doesn’t fucking matter, she wanted to kill you! I fucking knew something was up with her! “ He exclaimed. 

Ryan stared at him. “She had some weird nightmare, and for some reason she was afraid of me. But we fixed it, she’s fine now, I think.”

Michael sighed. “Better fucking be. “

“You, are suspicious of her? “ Ryan noted

Michael gulped. “I had my doubts. Small doubts, but hey, she’s fine now. “ He sheepishly smiled. 

Ryan had one brow raised. “She’s been through a lot, Michael. And she’s not even 18 yet. She had every right to be afraid. “ He said sternly

Michael nodded. “I know, but being here, is not safe for her. We’re constantly targeted, and we’ve always managed to just brush off threats. Even if one of us is taken. But what’re you going to do when you have to make a choice? It’s either let her go back into the city, or risk her staying and putting her life at risk.”

“Her life was at risk before she came here.”

“But now she’s living with the most dangerous crew in this city. “

“No one knows that. “

“But what happens when they find out? “

“They... Won’t.”

“You believe what you believe, Ryan. You are the Vagabond. “ And with that Michael got up and left Ryan alone with his thoughts. 

The Kidnapping happened because someone knew the Fakes had talked to her. She was tortured because the infamous Vagabond had saved her life. She still had these injuries because she was still here. 

But what did she want? Violet never talked about leaving, and she never asked to stay here. He didn’t know what to think anymore. 

She stayed in her room for most of the day, only leaving for food. He could tell even Shadow was concerned. 

So he knocked on her door. No answer. There was a retching sound. Ryan sighed and stepped in. Shadow was lying on the bed, watching the bathroom door. He walked over and stared at it. 

“Kid? You OK? “ He asked. 

There was no noise, except for something leaning on the other side of the door. 

“I’m fine. Just threw up. “ She croaked. 

“Do you want me to get Jack? “

She hesitated. “No. No thanks. It’s.... I’m fine. “

He sighed. “Are you sure? “

It was a few seconds before she replied. “No... No I’m not. “

There was shuffling behind the door and Ryan stepped back. The door slowly  opened and she stood there looking at him. He noted the bags under her eyes, and her hoarse voice. 

“Have you been sleeping at night? “ 

“Would you believe me if I said yes? “ She smiled shyly. 

“Not a chance. “ He smiled back

He stepped to the side and she walked past, sitting on her bed. 

He sat beside her, as she stayed looking at the ground. 

“Do I want to know what your nightmare was about?” He asked 

She shaked her head. 

“Then I won’t ask. “ 

There was an awkward silence before she said something. 

“Michael doesn’t trust me. “ She spoke. 

Ryan didn’t know what to say. Did she hear their conversation?

“H-how do you know? “

“I can tell. He’s never his usual self when I’m in the room. Sometimes I catch him staring at me, waiting for me to do something.”

“He’s Michael. That’s just what he does. “

She shuddered. “Ryan. “

“Yes? “

“I want you to know, that I appreciate what you’re doing. Even when I aimed a gun at you. You still make me feel like part of the crew. I’m not as scared of everyone as I was before. When I patched up Gavin, and he told me stories about you guys, for a second I thought he was making them up. Then as I’ve spent more time here, I realised he was right, and they were true. The Fakes are like a family, everyone with their own quirks and skills they bring as a crew. I’m not part of the crew. I’m not a Fake. But I do enjoy hanging out with them.” She looked at him and smiled. 

“Thanks for everything. You’ve been a really nice friend. “

Ryan hadn’t been this happy in a long time. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned sideways. His hugs always comforted her. It made her feel safe, like no one could hurt her. No one better hurt her. 

The next few days were normal. Violet came out of her room more, and she interacted with the crew. Same as before, almost like a loop

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an eventful chapter, apologies. I'm not really writing these to be published, just so I have some physical form of it.


	16. The Setup

Geoff had summoned the crew to the heist room. 

“As you are all well aware, I’ve been planning a heist for a while. This could be  big. “ Geoff pointed to a pad of paper on a tripod. “We’re hitting this bank. “

The crew all looked at each other in excitement. They hadn’t done a big heist in a while. “We’re gonna need a ground team, an assault team and our getaway driver. “

“What’re we doing Geoff?” Jack asked chirpily

“Here’s the plan. Assault team will be going into the bank and subduing guards, taking some hostages, all that shit. Once they’ve cleared the guards, they’ll make their way down towards the safe. At this point, someone’s gonna have seen us walk into the bank, and then cops will be there too. That’s where ground team comes into play. They’ll be taking out cops, causing chaos, making the way clear for our getaway driver. Now here’s the teams. Jack, you’ll be in the alleyway across the street, waiting in the vehicle. “

“So I’m the getaway driver? “ He asked 

“Yep. Michael, Gavin and Ryan, you three will be on the ground team. “

The three of them exchanged wild looks. 

“Yeah I had a feeling you’d like that. “

“And I’m guessing I’ll be lookout? Sniping from a rooftop? “ Jeremy asked. 

“Uhhhhh, no Lil’J, you’ll be on the assault team with me. “ Geoff answered

“Wait what? Geoff we need a lookout. “ Jack added.

It was true. A lookout was necessary, and Jeremy was perfect for the role, due to his skills. 

“Do we really? “ 

They all nodded in unison. “A lookout or sniper would be preferred. “ Ryan said, while drinking a diet coke. 

Geoff thought for a moment. “What about the kid? “

Ryan spat out his drink away from the table, and everyone looked at Geoff wide eyed. 

“What? Wait wait what? “ Jack stuttered. 

“Jeremy did say she had an almost perfect aim. And we know she works best long-range. “ Geoff noted. 

They looked at Ryan for an answer. “I.. Uhhhh... You should probably see what she says.”

Geoff smirked. “ I already did. She’s cool with it. “

The Lads were speechless and Jack was frozen. 

“Geoff are you sure this is a good idea? “ Ryan asked. 

“I’m not that bad, Ryan. “ A familiar voice spoke. 

Everyone turned to the door and Violet was standing there in her work clothes minus the mask, arms crossed. 

“You really wanna do this kid? “ Jeremy asked. 

She exhaled heavily. “Sure. I need to stretch my legs anyway. Besides, there’s not a lot of chaos when it comes to bounties. “ She smiled. 

“Yeah Ryan I’m pretty sure she’s been learning from you. “ Michael concluded. 

Ryan stared at her, thinking. She smiled. He smiled. 

“Alright then. Let’s do this. “ He finally agreed. 

“If she’s cool with it, then so am I! “ Gavin chirped. 

“Let’s alter the plan a little then. “ Geoff started. “Kid, wanna tell them? “

They stared at Violet curiously. “I may or may not have bought a motorcycle and learnt how to drive it. “ She squeaked. 

“You’re 17.” Ryan noted. 

“Almost 18. Close enough, right? “ 

They looked at each other with joy. 

“Alright here’s the plan. Kid, when we come out of the bank, and Jack picks us up, you’ll get down  from the roof and hop on your motorcycle. “

“Which will be parked in the alley beside me. “

“Correct. You’ll then drive to Safehouse Alpha and meet us there. You know where that is, right? “

“The lumber yard in Paleto Forest. North of the canyon. Got it”

“This is fucking crazy.” Michael said as she looked to him. 

“But? “

“I love it. “

Violet smiled at them all. This was the Fakes. And it was a sight to behold.

 

They spent all day preparing. Ryan applied his face paint, Michael loaded his machine gun, Gavin checked his explosives, Jack examined the map, Geoff made a few phone calls, and Violet, she polished her motorcycle. It was her new way of getting around. It had a black matte coat and xenon lights. She took Geoff’s advice and added bulletproof tires. She loved it. She did feel a tad bit of regret for not telling Ryan earlier, but it was fun to reveal it. Geoff let her store it in the garage, which had an ample amount of space. She went back up to prepare. 

“Alright bud. “ She said as she knelt down to Shadow. “I’m gonna be away for a while, ok? I need you to be safe here. Understand?” 

Shadow replied with a lick to her face. 

She laughed. “Alright alright, that’s a yes then. Haha. “

There was a knock on the door as Ryan stepped in. 

“You sure you’ll be OK? “ He asked. 

She sighed. “I know you’re worried about me, being up there alone, but trust me, I’ll be fine. Besides, sniping is my favourite thing to do. You know it’s distracts me. “ She smiled

She had just answered all of his questions in one. She really was confident. 

“You sound confident, so I trust you. Just remember that plan, call out cop positions and shoot where you can.” He gave her a quick salute and exited. 

She didn’t just feel confident, she could barely contain her excitement. Killing more than on target was very rare, and now she had many to kill. She couldn’t wait. 

She pat Shadow on the head, packed her rifle, handgun, knife and an extra grenade, just in case, into her bag, and made her way down to the garage. Geoff instructed her to be there before they arrived, so she had time to set up. 

There it was. Her beautiful motorcycle. In all its glory. Violet swung her bag around to her back and plopped herself onto the seat of her vehicle. 

The motorcycles engine purred as she revved it, and slowly drove to the garage door. It opened up and she strolled outside. Jeremy told her what rooftop would be best for her, so the sun was behind her and she could see the whole area at the front of the bank.

As she sped along the roads, avoiding cars, she felt the wind flow through her short hair. It blanched against her face, but she didn’t mind. She liked the cold, how it wrapped around her, covering her head to toe in coldness. It was sunny outside today, but the speed enforced wind. 

When she arrived, she parked her motorcycle in the alley, behind a dumpster and took out the keys. Climbing the fire escape, the weight of the bag hung on her shoulders. The top was empty, not really any cover but an air shaft vent. That was fine. No one could see her anyway. As she began to the out her rifle, she touched her ear piece, turning it on, the sound of crackling and static coming to life. The first thing she took out was her mask. The wooden black, half covered skull mask. The mask of the Archangel. She wrapped the strap around her head, making it fit nice and snug on her face, then pulled up her hood. Perfect. 

As she began to assemble her rifle, a British voice crackled through the ear piece. 

“You set up, love?” Gavin asked, in cheerful voice. 

“All ready. Waiting for you. “ She replied back. 

She bent both knees and placed one down, while leaning on the other, rifle in hand. 

Today was a good day to kill. 

Soon enough, everyone’s voice crackled through, each reporting in. 

“Kingpin, ready. “

“Beardo, ready”

“Mogar, ready”

“Rimmy Tim, ready. “

“Golden boy, ready”

“Vagabond, ready. 

“Archangel, ready. “

They were all synced and ready. 

 


	17. The Heist

“We’re pulling up now. Jack is the car in the alley? “ Geoff asked

“Ready for escape Geoffrey! “ Jack said

Violet looked through the scope and sure enough a red jeep pulled up to the bank. The five if them exited the car, dressed in their usual wear. They all entered the bank, and sure enough over the comms, she could hear Geoff yelling. 

“Get on the ground mother fuckers! “ He yelled 

Ryan had taken out the guards, so Geoff and Jeremy made their way down to the safe, getting rid of any more guards and finding the vault. 

Soon enough, the ground team had collected their weapons from the duffel bag. Michael with his machine gun, Ryan with his RPG and AR, and Gavin, with stick bombs and an SMG. Sirens blared in the distance and were coming closer. 

“Cops are here. “ Violet reported. 

“We see em’. “ Gavin replied.

“Alright, we’re hacking into the vault. Keep the cops busy, ground team and Arc” Geoff added. 

The cop cars began to surround the area and they littered the ground behind their doors. 

She heard them through the comms. 

“Come out with your hands in the air! “ They yelled. That wasn’t going to happen. What did happen though, was a rocket shot through the large doors of the bank. The fiery explosion took out at least 3 of the cars, along with the cops. Good, she thought. Why would anyone want to be a cop in Los Santos? 

When the smoke cleared, the figures stepped out. The Vagabond, Mogar, and the Golden Boy, ready for chaos. 

“2 cars coming from the left, 3 from the right. “ She reported. 

Mogar’s death machine spun into life, as he let loose onto the incoming cars, a barrage of bullets soon followed by a chaotic laugh. 

“Take that bitches! “ He yelled. 

The Vagabond, fired another rocket onto the incoming cars, sending them into the air as a fire ball. 

Gavin’s British laugh crackled through the commission as he threw multiple grenades, launching officers into the air. 

“Gavin be careful where you throw those things! “ Ryan shouted. 

“Sorry! “ He sang back

Violet began picking off officers, watching them as drop like flies. Everything was going according to plan, Geoff and Jeremy working on the vault, Jack waiting and guiding them with the hacking, and the ground team clearing out cops. 

“Vagabond! On your six! “

Ryan pivoted and fired another rocket towards a cop car heading straight for him. The impact of the rocket caused the car to explode, still hurtling towards Ryan. The explosion threw the car in the air, flying above his head, just missing it. 

“Holy fucking shit! Vagabond that was awesome! “ Michael praised. 

“Thanks for that Arch. “ He commented. 

“Don’t thank me yet. “

Ryan swapped his RPG for his AR, ready to fire. 

“Alright Jeremy, you’re almost there.”

“How’s ground team doing? “ Geoff asked

“FUCK YOU COPS WOOOOOO” Michael roared. 

“Good. You’re doing well. “ Geoff sighed. 

Jack let out a little chuckle. 

“We’re in! Jack get ready to drive! “ Jeremy shouted. 

“On it. “

Violet scoped over the scenes, shooting cops that hadn’t died yet. Then she saw something. 

“What the fuck! “

“Kid, what’s wrong? “ Geoff called. 

“There’s a yellow SUV coming towards you. “

There was silence for a moment.

“Vagos.”

The SUV stopped and 5 people stepped out, in yellow bandanas with guns. They started firing at the ground team, who ducked for cover. 

“Oh shit tits! “ Gavin squawked. 

“There’s more on the way. I’ll start taking them out. “ Violet informed them. 

“Fuck. How’d they find out? This is the most dumbest time for them to appear!” Jack exclaimed. 

There was clamour and gunshots over the coms. Violet couldn’t tell where it coming from, all she knew was the Vagos were ruining their heist. 

“Fucking die! “ She heard Michael yelling and shooting. 

Even more turned up. Michael, Ryan and Gavin were struggling. 

“Shit! There’s so many! Why the fuck are they here? “ Michael yelled. 

Violet was shooting cops and Vagos now. There was much chaos. Explosions, gunfire, cars getting launched. 

“How’re you guys holding up? We’re packing up the cash! “ Geoff asked

“Fuck. We’re doing OK. But there are so many of them! “ Ryan reported. 

“We need the area clear! Gavin that’s your job! “ Geoff informed him. 

“I’m working on it Geoff!” Gavin yelled, as he was hiding behind the cars, placing sticky bombs on them all. 

Violet kept shooting, picking them off, when she looked at Ryan. 

He was in a knife fight with one of the Vagos. He was losing. 

He couldn’t see the other Vagos sneaking up behind him. 

“Vagabond! Behind you! “ She yelled as she shot the on he was fighting. Ryan pivoted and  threw the knife into the member, just as he aimed at Ryan. 

“Holy shit, thanks. “ He thanked her. 

“No problem. “

Gavin screamed over the comms. 

“Gavin! Where are you boi? “ Michael yelled. 

Shit. She couldn’t see him. She looked everywhere through the scope. 

Suddenly, there was a close gunshot through the comms. Everyone was silent. 

She finally found him, behind one the Vagos’ cars. He had blood on his arm. 

“Oh great! My favourite shirt! “ He whined. 

“Fuck! Gavin is hurt! “ Michael yelled. 

“What! “ Geoff responded. 

“I’m alright Lads. Just some scum thought he could sneak up behind me. Prick.”

Violet relaxed. 

“Alright Gavin, blow it! “ Geoff instructed. The three of them on the ground ran to cover, as Gavin pressed the charge. All at once, a huge fiery explosion sent loads of cars in the air. The mist of the fire stayed, and you could hear Gavins celebration woop over the comms. 

“Now that was fucking awesome. “ Ryan added. 

“We’re here!” Geoff called. That was the signal for Jack. 

Violet saw Geoff and Jeremy exit the bank both carrying heavy duffel bags. 

The Roosevelt pulled up beside them. Geoff and Jeremy lugged the bags to the back, as Michael and Gavin hopped in. Before Jack could ask if everyone was alright, two trucks pulled up. 

“SWAT! “ Jack yelled 

A barrage of bullets hit the car, as Geoff hopped in the other side. Jack swerved the car away to avoid them. “Ryan! Come on! “

Before Ryan could answer, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. 

“Fuck! “

“Ryan! “

“Go! I’ll meet up with you! Trust me! “ He shouted to the others. 

“Ryan no! “ Violet yelled, as she shot one of the soldiers. 

“Just go! I’ll be fine! “ He shouted over the comms. 

“Fuck, Ryan. Alright. Be careful! “ Geoff shouted. 

The Roosevelt revved away with cops and SWAT following it. 

The Vagabond clutched his shoulder as he ducked behind a car. 

“Ryan. Stay there and kill as many as you can. I’m on the way! “ Archangel instructed. 

“Wait what? We put you up there so you were away from danger! “

“Do me a favour and trust me, Vagabond.”

Ryan peered over the car. There were SWAT moving in. He picked up an AR and started blind firing. He heard a few screams and smiled. 

Then he heard the engine. Not a car, but a motorcycle. He peered over again, and saw the soldiers looking around in fear. She circled them, like a lion and it’s prey, and fired nonstop. Before any of them could react, they were pelted with bullets, crumpling to the ground. Ryan stood up clutching his bleeding shoulder. 

She drove up to him. 

“Get on. “ She demanded. 

Ryan limped over to the vehicle and got on. The motorcycle revved and sped off, Ryan holding on to Violet. 

“W.. Where is your bag? “ He stuttered. 

“Hidden. Don’t worry. Just keep pressure on your wound. “

Maybe it was the fact he was losing blood, or his head hurt but Violet did not seem like her usual self. It was like, she was someone entirely different. 

“We got company” Ryan said weakly. 

Archangel looked at her mirrors. Sure enough, there were yellow jeeps following them. 

“Ryan, how’re you holding? “

He was silent for a moment. “Fine.” He groaned. 

“I just need you to stay awake, Ryan. That’s all. “

“The... The Vagos.” He whispered. 

“Don’t worry about them. “ She said as she revved the handle. They were still a ways away from the safe house. She had to be careful and drive carefully, Ryan was getting weaker. 

The jeeps were still on their tail, and she could see another one in front. That’s when the world slowed down. 

They couldn’t see behind the mask. 

They couldn’t see the red in her eyes.

 The anger. The blood. 

Something inside Violet set aflame. 

“Ryan. “

“Hm? “ He said weakly. His eyes were shut. 

“I need you to hold on tightly. Don’t go to sleep and don’t open your eyes. Just hold on. Can you do that? “ She asked quietly

He nodded. He was losing time. That shoulder was going to give in soon. 

The jeep in front of them would’ve crashed into them. They should’ve been sent skidding across the road. They should’ve died. But no. Archangel didn’t even need to pull out her gun or a grenade. 

Because the jeep exploded. It spontaneously combusted, burning everyone inside. It went up in flames, darting across the road. Oncoming cars swerved to avoid the flaming fireball. 

She swerved the motorcycle to the left, not even glancing at the wreckage. She could feel Ryan’s weight against her. He was getting weaker. Now she had the other jeeps to deal with. 

Ryan opened one eye. He thought he was dreaming. He thought he was dead. He lifted his head, and stared at the back of her head. Her hood had fallen backwards. It was glowing. Not like something beautiful. But it glowed. It was glowing a dim red. An eerie red. 

“Violet? “ He whispered, but no words came out. 

“You’re OK Ryan. Go back to sleep. “ A distorted voice said, as explosions could be heard behind them. 

He shut his eyes. She felt his head hitting her back. The warehouse was up ahead. 

Her pupils went black. The mask was effective. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is on fire....


	18. Aftermath

Ryan’s eyes fluttered open slowly. The sun light was illuminating his face. He turned his head. He was in the warehouse in one of the cots. 

Everything was numb. His arms, his leg and his body. His mask was to the side. 

He groaned. Something was warm on his shoulder. 

“Ryan. How’re you feeling? “ A voice asked. 

He looked to his side and saw Jeremy sitting on one of the cots. 

“Hey Lil’J. Everything hurts, but we did it, right? “ He said weakly. 

“Yeah we did! When we got here, everyone was so fucking happy!” Jeremy said, practically jumping. 

Ryan smiled. “Where is everyone? “

Jeremy gestured towards the door. “They’re just chatting about stuff and relaxing in the other room. “

Ryan nodded. “How was I when Violet got here with me? “

Jeremy’s smile disappeared. “You were not looking good. You were pale and your shoulder was bleeding badly. It took us a while to patch you up, but you should be fine. “

He smiled at Jeremy. Everything went well then, apart from his injury. They had pulled it off, even if the Vagos turned up. 

“Jeremy! Is Ryan awake? “ Jack called from the other room. 

“Yeah he is!” He answered back. 

Jack came in jogging towards Ryan and examined his shoulder. 

“Here Ryan. Let me help you up. “ Ryan pushed himself up so he was leaning against the cot frame, Jack holding him. 

“Thanks. “

The others trailed in, each with smiles on their face. 

“Ryan you cunt. “ Geoff started. 

“Oh, hey Geoff! “ He innocently said. 

“Don’t fucking ‘hey Geoff’ me. You know how dangerous that was? You fucking scared us all. “ Geoff snapped. 

“Sorry. But I’m here, and alive! “

“Barely. When the kid brought you and your eyes were shut, I almost had a fucking heart attack. “

Ryan smirked. Actually, something was missing. He looked around the room. “Where.... Where is Violet? “

Geoff and Jack exchanged glances while the Lads left the room. 

Ryan waited. 

“After she dropped you off, we tried to ask her if she had any injuries, but, she just got back on her bike and zipped off. “ Jack explained. 

“What? Wait how long have I been here for?” He asked

Jack looked at his phone. “Uhh, you got here almost 4 hours ago. “

Ryan exhaled heavily. “She hasn’t come back. “

“We tried texting her but no reply. None of us could get to her. “

Ryan looked around. That wasn’t normal. 

“Ryan did something happen on the way here? You look shaken. “ Geoff asked

He remembered opening his eyes and seeing Violet driving. He remembered explosions, and something bursting in flames. He remembered her talking to him, telling him to stay awake and to hold on. 

He shaked his head. “No. I was pretty weak. I fell unconscious but I remember her trying to keep me awake. “ 

“Alright. Any chance you know where she’s gone? “

“Not at all. Sorry Geoff. “

“It’s fine. We’re gonna go through usual routine, and stay here for a while. Maybe she’ll turn up. “

“Get some rest Ryan. “ Jack added. 

Ryan fell back asleep. His shoulder hurt like hell but he was exhausted and tired. 

* * *

 

There was an animalistic roar. Ryan’s eyes snapped open. He was still in the cot, but he couldn’t hear anyone talking. 

He sat up with ease. He was still wearing his heist outfit, shirt and all. There was a putrid smell in the air. He thought it was his wound. 

Ryan touched his shoulder and expected pain. But none came. In fact he examined himself, all his wounds and bruises were gone. 

He put his feet on the ground and stood. No one was here. 

“Guys? Geoff, Jack? Lads? “ He called, hoping for an answer. 

It seemed normal, nothing wrong with the warehouse. All the cots and first aid kits were still there. But as he looked to his left, he saw something out the window. Someone odd. 

The sky. It was like it had been recoloured. Recoloured to red. A blood red. Ryan’s breathing quickened. Where was everyone and why was it like this? 

There was a soft whisper in his ear. “Ryan. “ 

He turned around yet no one was there. 

“H-hello? “ He quivered

He looked to his left, and there was an open door, with a soft red glow coming from the room behind it. Ryan hesitated, but he had no choice. He slowly walked towards the door, and peered in. 

The room was littered with bodies. Ryan gasped, but relaxed when he didn’t recognise any of them. The bodies only consisted of Vagos members. The same people from the heist. But what was standing on the other side threw Ryan into shock. 

It was Violet. She was in her heist gear, facing away from him. 

“V... Violet? Is that you? It’s me Ryan.” He asked

She didn’t move. She didn’t even acknowledge him. He was about address her again, when he looked on the wall. The wall was bare, apart from a large ‘A’ which had been painted on. It was red. It was blood. 

Ryan thought for a moment. 

“Archangel? “ He asked shaking. 

The figure turned around and stared at him, dead in the eyes. She still had her mask and hood on, but something different. The holes that you looked through were red. No. They weren’t red. The figure behind them had red glowing pupils. 

“Are you... Her? “

The figure tilted its head. 

“You aren’t Violet, are you? Where is she? Have you hurt her?! “ He shouted. 

The figure shaked its head and pointed towards its chest. 

“I don’t... I don’t understand. Who are you? “ He was afraid. 

The figure stepped towards him, but not at him. He stepped to the side and let them walk past. 

“Where are you going? “ He shouted as it walked away from him. 

The figure stopped dead in its tracks and looked over its shoulder. They raised their arm and beckoned Ryan to follow. He did. He trudged behind it, confused. 

He followed the entity outside, standing in the rocky terrain of the outside. 

The figure stopped, and looked up. 

“Why did you stop? What’s wrong? “ He asked seriously. 

The figure looked over their shoulder and put a finger to their mouth, recommending silence. 

Everything was silent. There were no animals, no cars, nothing. 

Then the figured moved. They pulled down their hood, and Violet’s recognisable black and purple hair occupied the spot. The mask remained on. 

“Do I know you? Can you answer me that? “ 

The figure faced him, and nodded. 

“Please. I need to know who you are. I don’t care, I just want to know. I’m terrified right now. Please? “ He begged. 

The figure took one step closer to him, and spoke. But the voice was nothing like Violets. 

“Ryan, don’t be afraid. “ It spoke in a deep clear voice. Ryan always thought he had the deepest voice, but he was wrong. 

“Who.. Are you? “ He was shaking again. 

“You need to wake up. “ It spoke again. 

“I don’t know if I want that. What just happened? “

“I didn’t want to hide this from you. But it’s better if you don’t know. “ The voice apologised. 

He was about to ask more questions when the figured disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. 

Ryan reached out his hand. “Wait! “ He sighed. 

Before he could question everything further, something cold breathed on his neck. He stood still, he couldn’t move, it was as if time itself was frozen. 

“ _Ryan_. “ Violet’s voice spoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheehheeheheheheeheheheehe


	19. The Massacre

Ryan jolted up. The cot was covered in sweat, and his t-shirt was wet. Jack must have put that on him. He looked around, but she wasn’t there. It was a nightmare, or dream. 

“Hello? “ He called. 

“Ryan. You’re awake! “ Gavin said as he bounded over to his friend. 

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, then winced. His wounds were back. 

“Hey Gavin. You look happy. “ Ryan noted as he examined his shoulder. The wound was still patched up. 

“Oh yeah! You haven’t heard! “ Gavin squeaked. 

Ryan stopped examining and looked at Gavin. “Heard what? “

“Here” Gavin said as he showed Ryan a newspaper article. 

The header read “VAGOS MASSACRE”. Ryan’s eyes widened. 

“What happened? “ He asked, studying the paper. 

“Apparently, someone went to one of the Vagos’ hideouts and killed them all. They left no survivors, or so they thought. “

Ryan thought for a moment. “You said someone. Not a group of people or anything.“

“One of the members survived, and reported that a single person wiped them out. He couldn’t get a good look at the person cause they were moving so bloody fast! But that’s not the weirdest part! “ Gavin exclaimed

“Which is..? “

“None of the members were shot! No bullet wounds or anything. Half of them were stabbed or had their throats slit, and the others were burned! “ He squawked in excitement. 

Ryan stared at the paper. It was exactly half and half. They had been cut with precise movement or burned until unidentifiable. The attacker knew what they were doing. 

The attacker. 

“When did the massacre happen?” Ryan asked with a lump in his throat. 

Gavin rubbed his chin. “Well, they said from how fresh the blood was, round about the afternoon. “

“That’s when we got to the safe house. “

“Yeah you’re right! Why is that important? “ Gavin asked

“Where’s Violet? “ Ryan asked, not looking at Gavin. 

“Oh! She’s in the other room talking with the others. She got here round about an hour after you fell asleep yesterday. It’s currently 12pm right now if you’re wondering. “

Ryan didn’t say anything. He was thinking, which was hard to do with a hurt shoulder. 

“I’ll be right back Geoff. Gonna see how Ryan’s doing. “ Jack’s voice echoed the warehouse. 

He saw Jack strolling over. “Good. You’re awake. “

“Hi Jack. “ Ryan slightly waved. 

“Hey. We’re gonna be leaving soon so I just need to check your wound and made sure you’re good to go. “ Jack said as he pulled up Ryan’s t-shirt arm. 

The wound had been stitched and was a murky red colour.

“Good. You’re healing. You are cleared sir. “ Jack smiled as he handed Ryan his leather jacket and a wet cloth for his face paint. 

Ryan stood up, put it on and wiped his face clean. The jacket had blood stains splashed everywhere. That was normal for the Vagabond. 

“We going then? “ Gavin chirped. 

“Yep. Let’s get outta here. Smells of sawdust and varnish. “ Ryan added. The three of them walked outside, where everyone else was talking. Violet was sat on her motorcycle, ready to go. 

“Alright. In the Roosevelt guys. Let’s get outta here. “ Geoff instructed. 

One by one they climbed into the car, occupying the seats. 

Ryan looked over to Violet who was smiling at him. She gave him a thumbs up. 

“Ryan, someone can switch and ride on the side if you want. “ Geoff said. 

He turned to Geoff. “It’s cool, I’ll ride with Violet. “ 

“Alright. See you back at the pent house. “ And with that, the Roosevelt exited the area, leaving a cloud of dust. Ryan strolled over to Violet. 

“Glad you’re OK. “ She said happily. 

He hopped on the back and held on to her. “Yeah. Sorry for being dead weight. Must have been hard driving me here on a motorcycle. “ 

“Don’t worry about it. It was fun.“ The motorcycle sped off out of the area and onto the main road.

For some reason, he felt uncomfortable with how she had said that. 

The drive to the penthouse was quiet, the only sound being the revving engine and cars whirling past. She could go faster now, knowing Ryan was fine. As they sped along, the scene of a car wreckage came into view. A yellow SUV had been driven into a large telephone pole. The Vagos. Was that from the drive to the warehouse? Why was the engine all burnt up? Violet hardly ever used explosives, so maybe she shot the driver and he crashed, making it catch on fire. 

His memories on the drive there were fuzzy. All he could remember was Violet trying to talk to him, and telling him not to go to sleep. He remembered explosion, and that was it. Everything else was a blur. 

 


	20. The Memory

Eventually they got to the penthouse, and the garage opened up. She drove inside slowly, and parked in her designated spot. The engine instantly fell quiet as they both hopped off. 

“You’re good at driving that thing for someone who isn’t even 18.” Ryan commented. 

“Almost. 18.” She emphasised each word and made her way to the elevator. Ryan stepped in with her and she pushed the button. 

He looked over to her, and she was staring at the door, bags under her eyes. 

“You need some rest. “ He added. 

“I’m fine Ryan. I’ll sleep when I need to. “ 

As they exited the elevator, everyone was sat down. They were all tired. And they would normally spend the next day relaxing and playing video games. Ryan went to his room and shut the door. He lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

He thought about the reported massacre. He thought about the heist. He thought about that dream. 

If he wanted answers, he had to have another dream. It was absurd, but it needed to happen. He decided to keep his theories to himself while he pondered over them. Something was off. About everything. More importantly, about Violet. 

He opened his door and walked out. He could hear her talking to Shadow about the heist. That was fine. 

He wandered over to the kitchen, where Jeremy was sat, drinking a beer and scrolling through his phone. Ryan plopped himself on the seat next to him. 

“Hey Jeremy. “ He started. 

“Sup Ryan. How’s your shoulder? “

He moved it around and winced. “Sore. But it’ll get better. “ He reassured himself. 

Jeremy nodded. 

“Jeremy, I need to ask you something. “

Jeremy put down his phone and turned towards Ryan. “What’s up? “

Ryan sighed. “Did Violet ever say where she went off to? “

Jeremy thought for a moment. “She said she still had some Vagos on her tail, so she led them away from the warehouse. “

“And that took her 4 hours? “ Ryan insisted

“Ryan I sat watching a target for almost 24 hours before I shot him. Patience is critical. “ Jeremy noted. 

“I guess so. When did we start and end the heist? My mind’s a little fuzzy from the blood loss.”

Jeremy looked at the time on his phone.  “Well, we started at 1 in the afternoon, and you got to the safe house at 2. You woke up for the first time at 6 in the evening, then went back to sleep and woke up 12 in the afternoon today. “

Ryan eyed Jeremy. 

“Jack told me to keep an eye on you, to make sure you were getting enough sleep. “.

Ryan nodded. “If she got back an hour before I woke up today, then that means she was gone for a whole 9 hours.”

“Wait who? The kid? “

“Yeah I’m trying to piece something together. No one was suspicious of that? I thought 4 hours was long enough. “

Jeremy rubbed his forehead. “Yeah she texted Gavin saying someone was on her tail for a long time, so she couldn’t come back for a while, so she stayed on the rooftops. She said it might be been a hunter“

“And that makes sense to you? “

“Well yeah, if I was being followed and hunted, by the Vagos and another bounty hunter, I’d stay away from the safe house. “

“Right. “ Ryan pinched the bridges of his nose. 

“Yeah. Hey did you about the survivor of the massacre? “

Ryan looked at him. “What about him? “

“After he was admitted to a hospital, he told reporters that the scene of the massacre, looked like Hell. Fire and bodies everywhere. But that wasn’t the weirdest thing. “

“What was it? “ Ryan’s hands were trembling, but they were out of Jeremy’s view. 

“The guy said that he thought he saw the devil himself flash before his eyes. Fucking crazy, right? “

Ryan exhaled sharply. He couldn’t breathe, or speak. His chest tightened and clamped, disabling his airways. He felt like he had been launched across the room. 

“Ryan? Shit! Guys! “ Jeremy’s voice became distorted and the whole world faded to black. 

 

_He was standing up when he opened his eyes._

_He was standing in blood._

_Bodies littered the ground._

_Vagos bodies._

_The massacre._

_He looked to the middle of the chaos. And she stood there._

_Archangel._

_A scream filled the air. Ryan covered his ears to protect them, but he could still hear it clearly_. 

 

“Ryan! Ryan! Wake up! “ Someone called to him. 

When he came to, he was on the ground, everyone looking over him. 

“Holy shit, you ok? “ Geoff asked him

He groaned. “What happened? “

“According to Jeremy, you fainted and almost fell off your seat. “ Gavin stated. 

They looked at him concerned. She wasn’t there. 

“Where’s Violet? “ He said angrily as he started to get up. 

“Woah Woah Woah, easy there Ryan. She’s just getting an ice pack. “ Jeremy answered. 

Jack and Geoff helped him stand up and balance him self. 

“Thanks Kid. Here Ryan. Put this to your head. “ Geoff handed him an ice pack. 

He held it to his forehead, and the cool feel made him relax.

“Come on, let’s get him to the couch. Gavin move the cushions” Jack instructed.

They led him to the couch where he collapsed and lied down on it. 

“Thanks. I don’t know what happened. “ He said. 

“Probably your shoulder isn’t agreeing with you. But it’s getting better. “ Jack advised. “Have a rest Ryan. “

Jack and Geoff walked away, Jeremy and Gavin strayed away to find Michael and play video games. Ryan looked at the ceiling. Before he knew it, Violet was in his view, looming over him. 

“Are you OK Ryan? “ She asked, with fear on her face. 

He sighed. “Yeah I’m fine. Just a side effect of being shot in the shoulder. Don’t worry about it. “

She smiled in relief. “Thank god. I was worried. “

“I bet you were. “ He smiled back. 

She walked around and sat on one of the armchairs. She had bags under her eyes. 

“When’s the last time you slept? “ He asked her concerned. 

“I couldn’t. I was worried. “ She frowned. 

He smirked.  “I’m the Vagabond. Takes more than a shoulder wound to keep me down. “

“Yeah well you weren’t doing well on the way to the safe house. “

He realised how worried she was, she had to get them both to safety and shake off any Vagos. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you like that. I know how afraid you can get. “ He said softly. 

She smiled a little. “It’s fine. As long as you’re fine, I have nothing to fear. “

Ryan’s smile disappeared. “You were gone for 9 hours, Violet. Where did you go? “ He asked seriously. 

She exhaled heavily. “For the first few hours, I had Vagos on my tail. They wouldn’t give up, so I had to drive around the city, hoping to lose them. I ended killing a few, and the others gave up. Then, a group of bounty hunters were after me. They were consistent. They wouldn’t give up. I managed to kill one, but the others still gave chase. Eventually, I shaked them off when I took a drive through the subway tunnels, then made my way back here when I knew they were gone. “

It made sense. He heard it straight from her. So there was no way his theory was right. Right? 

Maybe it was just coincidental that the massacre happened after she had dropped him off at the safe house. And besides, she was one kid. She couldn’t take out a whole third of a gang. 

“Did you hear about the Vagos massacre? “ He finally asked. 

There was a moment of hesitation. “Yeah I did. It’s horrible. I know the Vagos are criminals and all, but they didn’t deserve that. They had families and friends. “ She replied sadly. 

Ryan relaxed. She couldn’t have done it. He knew her. He knew she was caring. It must have just been someone on the inside or something. 

The rest of the day was normal, the crew taking a break, glorifying their victory and what not. 

That night however, Ryan couldn’t sleep. It was normally because of pain, but Jack had given him pain killers for his shoulder, so it wasn’t that. 

He threw off his duvet and walked out of the room. It was quiet, the penthouse was dark and everyone was asleep, or so he thought. 

He walked over to the guest bedroom, and opened the door slightly. There was a bright light on the wall. Violet was awake, and she was tapping away on her laptop. The door squeaked. 

“Ryan? Is that you? “ She whispered

He opened the door fully. 

“Yeah. It’s me. Hey. “ He whispered back. 

“What’re you doing up? You should be resting. “

He sighed and sat on the beside the bed. “I couldn’t. “

“Is it your shoulder? “ She looked at him. 

“I don’t know. I took painkillers so it can’t be.“ He huffed. 

He glanced over to her laptop. “Whatcha typing? “

“I’m typing my log for the day. You know I like to log my days. “ She smiled. 

He smiled. “Any chance you have something on the heist? My memory’s a little fuzzy. “

She scrolled up. “Yeah I’ve got what I did on the rooftop, the fiery car that flew above you which was awesome, the Vagos, the SWAT, Me saving your life, the drive towards the warehouse, and then the next log is on how I had to stay out for 9 whole damn hours. “

He nodded. “What happened on the drive to the warehouse, if I may ask?”

He noted her shaking hand. “Well, I had to drive carefully cause your shoulder was really bad and you were falling unconscious, I had to shoot at the Vagos who were on our tail, and I also tried to keep you awake, but you fell asleep anyway. That’s pretty much it.“

He looked at the laptop. Everything that she said was there. 

“Right. I guess that sums it up.”

She smiled, yet her hand was still shaking. 

“I’m gonna go and try to sleep now. Take care Violet. “ He said, getting up towards the door. 

There was a moment of hesitation. 

“Night, Ryan. “

“Goodnight."

 


	21. The Roosters

As the dazzling sun poured into Violet’s room, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It had been 6 months since she was brought to the penthouse. 6 months of criminal life with the notorious Fakes. And she enjoyed it. The Fakes were like her abnormal family. She felt safe, and learned to open up more.  

As she sat at the counter eating cereal, Geoff and Ryan came up to her in their heist gear.  

“Hey kid. “ Geoff greeted.  

Violet turned around and smiled.  

“Hi guys. What’s up? “ 

“The Gents were gonna go and see the Roosters, but Jack had to go see his plane dealer about something. So we’re a member short. “ Geoff explained.  

Violet tilted her head. “OK? “ 

“So, you wanna fill in for Jack? “  

Violet pointed to herself. “Me? “ 

“Yeah why not? The Lads would just cause a ruckus. “ He added.  

“I don’t know, Geoff. “ She frowned.  

“We’ll be there right with you. “ Ryan said from under his mask. She could tell he was smiling.  

She sighed. “OK, why not. Lemme just get ready. “  

 

The drive there only consisted of Ryan and Geoff talking. She looked out the window, staring at the cars they passed.  

The Roosters were situated in the hills of Los Santos, where the upper-class resided. The house was large and represented wealth. They knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a tall man with grey hair and glasses.  

“Ramsey. Good to see you. “ He greeted.  

“Burnie, pleasure as always. “ Geoff replied.  

“Vagabond.” Burnie nodded, and Ryan nodded back.  

“And... Mini Vagabond? “ He questioned when he saw Violet.  

Ryan crossed his arms, and Geoff let out a small laugh.  

"Can we come in or are we talking outside?”  

Burnie stepped to the side and let the three of them in. He led them through the halls. The walls were decorated with different pictures, some old and some new. There was a large banner hanging there, of a large white Rooster on a red banner.  

He led them to a large dining table, where 3 other men were sat. One had half grey and half black hair, with a skinny face. The other had brown short hair and a plump face. The last one had black hair with glasses. Geoff, Ryan and Violet sat on one side of the large table, and the Roosters on the other.  

“Where’s Jack? “ One of the men asked.  

“He had to talk to his plane dealer. “ Geoff answered 

“So you brought a little Vagabond with you? “ The other asked.  

“You’re hilarious, Gustavo. Archangel, a friend of ours. “ Ryan said. He sounded completely different under the mask.  

“We heard about your recent heist. Must have been chaotic when the Vagos and SWAT showed up. “ Burnie added.  

“It was fucking inconvenient, that’s what it was. But we pulled through. The Fakes like a good challenge. “ Geoff smiled.  

Ryan nodded. Violet shuffled in her seat.  

“Let’s talk money then Geoff. “ The man with half grey and black hair started.  

“That’s why we’re here Joel. “ Geoff said.  

The conversation between them was about money and economy. Violet tried to pay attention, but they talked fast and there was much more to money than she thought.  

She was day dreaming when Burnie changed the topic.  

“So, you hear about the Vagos massacre? Fucking hell, man. “ 

“Yeah, never expected someone to hate them so much they would kill a third of the whole crew. “ The man said, who she learned was called Matt.  

“No one has any idea who did it. People online are coming up with different theories according to what the survivor said. “ Gustavo added.  

Ryan thought for a moment. “What kind of theories? “ He asked suddenly.  

“Well, some crazies are saying it was something supernatural. And some religion freaks are saying it was the devil or some shit. “  

The word ‘devil’ lingered in Ryan’s mind for a while. That’s what Jeremy said too. Ryan glanced over to Violet, who was looking down and shaking.  

“OK. Let’s talk about something more positive!” Joel advised.  

“Yeah. So, does you friend talk at all or.. ? “ Burnie asked and they looked towards her. 

She was silent for a moment. “Hello.” She croaked.  

“She speaks! Hallelujah! “ Matt exclaimed.  

“She’s been with us for a while. Helped us out and what not. “ Geoff explained.  

“I knew I recognised that name somewhere. You’re the bounty hunter, right? The one who had the data on us? “ Gustavo asked.  

“I... Got the data back from the interceptor and handed it to the Fakes. “  

Burnie smiled. “Well thanks. It was sensitive data, so it being out there was dangerous. “ 

She nodded.  

They spoke more about how well they were doing. Violet couldn’t pay attention because she felt liquid under her hoodie. Blood.  

“Sorry to interrupt. “ She stared. Everyone went silent and looked over. “But where’s your bathroom? “ She croaked.  

“It’s uh, down that hall and to the left. “ Joel pointed.  

Violet got up and quickly walked towards the hall. The blood was seeping through her hoodie, and it stung. It stung so much.  

She stepped into the bathroom and locked the door shut. She took off her hoodie and stared at her wound. Her belly wound. It had opened.  

“Fuck....no. Not now. “ She whispered and opened the drawers, looking for something to clean it up. Why now? 

She eventually found some gauze and cleaned it up, the blood fading away. Thankfully the bleeding stopped, but it still hurt. She could really use painkillers. Violet looked up in the mirror and saw herself.  

She was wearing everything but her hoodie. The mask was still on, but it was different. There was red behind. Red eyes.  

“No. This isn’t the right time. You know that. Be patient. “ She softly said to her reflection. The red glowing eyes faded away, and she had cleaned up the blood. She dressed the wound, and would get Jack to check it.  

There was a knock on the door. “Violet? Are yo-“ 

“I’m fine Ryan. Just give me a minute. “ She insisted.  

Her head hurt, and the room was spinning.  

“Fuck.... No. You can’t keep doing this. “ She whispered as she took off her mask. The room stopped spinning and her head didn’t hurt anymore.  

When her wound was dressed, she put on her hoodie and opened the door. Ryan stepped away and let her come out.  

“Come on. Geoff’s waiting” Ryan said 

They walked towards the entrance, and waved to the Roosters. Geoff sat in the car, and the other two got in. Violet put her mask back on and they drove off.  


	22. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for father Ryan and fluff!!!!!!! *squeals*

The night, the crew and Violet gathered for movie night. Geoff got to pick the movie, and chose something very old. The movie went on for what seemed a lifetime, but when it did finish, Geoff was crying. 

“Oh that fucking movie always gets me. “ He sobbed. 

“That was shit.” Michael stated. 

“I thought the movie was lovely Geoffrey! “ Gavin chirped. 

“Kiss ass. “ Michael taunted, as he tapped Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy’s eyes snapped open and looked around. 

“Yeah yeah good movie, absolute brilliance, I loved it “ He lied, which made Gavin and Michael giggle. 

“That movie is a classic. You Lads just don’t understand good films. Right Ryan?” Jack asked. 

He shrugged. “I liked the first one better. What about you, Vi? “ 

They looked over to Violet who was sat in the armchair, curled up and eyes shut. 

“What is it with young people and not appreciating good films! “ Geoff exclaimed. 

Ryan sighed. “ So she didn’t sleep last night. “ He emphasised the word ‘Didn’t’. 

“Why hasn’t she been sleeping? She was fine before. “ Jack asked. 

“I don’t know. She wouldn’t tell me. “ Ryan answered. 

“But she tells you everything. “ Gavin chimed in. 

Ryan shook his head. “I highly doubt that. I’ll get her to bed. “ He said as he stood up and walked over to her. 

He picked her up like he did at the complex and wandered slowly to her bedroom. 

“Aww! “ Gavin cooed. 

“Yeah, definitely a father-daughter feel” Geoff pointed out. 

Ryan pulled out the duvet and set her on the bed, then pulled it back, covering her. He took notice of the bags under her eyes. Something he would have to make sure were not there next time. 

He went to the door and looked back. Shadow got up onto the bed and curled up next to her. Ryan exited and shut the door quietly. 

He wandered back over to the crew and plopped himself on the arm chair. 

“Why are you looking like at me like that, Gavin? “ He asked. 

“It’s just too cute to not notice! “ He squeaked. 

Ryan raised one brow. 

“Yeah, Ryan the father guy. “ Geoff added. 

He smiled. “Fuck you. “ 

The crew all laughed. 

But he still liked the idea.


	23. Friendly dreams

When Ryan fell asleep, he didn’t expect to be back in the place. He opened his eyes and this time he was on the ground, lying flat.

He lifted himself and looked around. It was Safe house Alpha. He looked outside and the sky was still a murky red. 

“Archangel? “ He called. “Are you here? “

Before he called again, he heard someone talking. It was a familiar voice. 

_Violet_

He listened to her voice, tracing it everywhere. It eventually led him to the room, where he first met Archangel in the first dream. He peered in, and inside was the Archangel, and Violet. He listened to their conversation, but it wasn’t really a conversation, as Violet was the only one talking. 

“You can’t keep doing this. If you want my attention, do something else. Don’t make me bleed unnecessarily. “

He heard no reply. 

“I know, but it hurts and it worries the crew. Find another way, OK? “

No reply. 

“I can’t believe you persuaded me to let you out. All those people... They’re gone now. “

No reply. 

“I know, I was angry too. But you can’t just kill loads of people like that. That’s not how the world works. “

No reply. 

“What about Ryan? “

His eyes widened. 

“He’s my friend. I trust him, ok? We’ll tell him in the future when the time is right, but for now, we have to make sure he doesn’t get suspicious. “

No reply. 

“You did WHAT! What were you thinking! Where is he? He must be so afraid! Damn it!” Violet shouted. 

No reply. 

“Ryan? If you’re there, please say something.“ She called out. 

He hesitated. But he stepped forwards into their view. 

Violet was standing there in her heist gear, minus the mask, and the Archangel stood there in full gear. 

She sighed. “Sorry for dragging you here. “

“Violet. Who is that? “ He shuddered

“That’s Archangel. You shouldn’t be here Ryan. “

“I’ve been here before and I met the Archangel. I was hoping to be here again” He explained. 

“I understand, but you’re going to need to wake up know. You won’t remember talking to me, you’ll only remember seeing the Archangel standing here. “ She said

“What? Why? I won’t tell. “ 

“I trust you. But its better you don’t know. Everything will be explained another time Ryan. “

He sighed. A flash of white appeared. 

Ryan jolted up. He had the dream again. He saw the Archangel again. But it was just standing there staring at nothing. It was weird.

He checked his phone. 3 am. Back to sleep we go.

 


	24. The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally does not mean anything, just a little prompt I came up with, involving more fatherly Ryan.

Ryan was sat at the counter, enjoying some pancakes. 

“Geoff these are really good. “ Ryan said, with a full mouth. 

“Thanks Ryan!” Geoff chirped. 

The whole crew were sat at the table, enjoying pancakes and toast, courtesy of Chef Geoff. Except Violet. 

“Ryan, where’s the kid? “ Jack asked. 

Ryan pointed towards her room. “Sleeping”. 

There was a retching sound coming from the guest bedroom. Ryan sighed. “Never mind. “

“I’ve lost my appetite” Gavin said, pushing the plate away and making a vomit noise. 

“Gavin we’ve seen worse you idiot. “ Michael scolded. 

Ryan wiped his mouth with a tissue. “ Thanks Geoff. “

Geoff nodded. Ryan walked towards the room and stepped in. The bathroom door was closed and Shadow was staring at it from his bed, keeping a close eye. 

Ryan walked towards the door and knocked. “You OK? “ he called. 

The reply was another retching noise. “No.... “ She groaned. 

“Is it your...... Things? “ Ryan awkwardly asked. 

“No! My stomach feels like it’s on fire, and I can’t stop throwing up. “ She winced. 

“Violet, maybe we should.... Take you to a doctor. Or the hospital. Maybe they can help. You’ve been throwing up for a few days now, it’s not normal. “

She sighed. “I don’t want to see a doctor. I’m fine. “ 

“You say that yet you’ve thrown up more times than Gavin has! Something is wrong and we need to get it sorted!” He snapped. 

Why was she rejecting the idea? A hospital could tell her what was wrong. She could get proper treatment. Jack was good but even he had no idea why this was happening.

Ryan sighed. “Look” He said softly. “I didn’t mean to snap. I’m just worried for you. Your face turned pale yesterday and you spent almost the whole day in the bathroom. I really think seeing a professional would do you some good. “

There was a moment of silence. “If... If you think a doctor would help, then I trust your judgement. “ She said through the door. 

Ryan stepped away and the door opened. Violet was hugging her stomach, dressed in her pyjamas with a hoodie. She looked horrible. Like the first day she was here. Her face was pale and her hair was greasy. There were dark circles around her eyes and her voice was hoarse and dry. 

Ryan exhaled heavily. "Let’s go" . He opened the door and she walked out towards the entrance. “I’m taking her to a doctor. We’ll be right back. “ He said to the crew as he passed them. 

He helped her get into the back of the car and gave her a paper bag in case she was sick again. She used it. 

Ryan looked in the mirror and saw her lying back on the seat, eyes shut. 

“How do you feel? “ He asked softly. 

“Like. Shit. “ She spat out.

“Just tell the doctor how you feel and you’ll be fine. They’ll give us insight on what’s wrong and we can get you the right medicine. “ He advised. 

“I don't feel comfortable going to a doctor."

“I’ll be right beside you.”

 

The doctors office was calm. The walls had several posters on health care and different diseases. Magazines littered the tables and few people were there. Violet collapsed on a chair while Ryan checked them in. 

She was clutching her stomach, afraid she would throw up again. She glanced around and there were other people with different injuries. A little kid had a cast, an old man wouldn’t stop coughing, and some old lady kept blowing her nose. 

Violet had only been in a doctor’s office once when she was small. She had to get an injection to stop the possibility of getting tetanus in the future. She hated it. 

It didn’t feel right to be at the doctors as a criminal. She felt out of place, then she reminded herself that the infamous Vagabond was here too, just without his mask and face paint. 

Ryan sat down beside her. “How you feeling? “ He asked softly. 

“Like I've been shot a thousand times and stabbed. Can I tell them that?  “ She grunted. 

Ryan let out a small laugh. “I don’t recommend it, but maybe simplify that a bit.“ 

Violet nodded. The pain was so bad, and she didn’t know why herself. She wanted answers from a professional, but at the same time she wanted to go back to the penthouse and hug Shadow. 

A short man walked into the room with a clip board and pen. He scanned the clipboard with his pen, then looked up. 

“Uh, Violet? “ He called out. 

She stood up and her hand was shaking. They followed the doctor to a hall full of doors, and he stopped at his. He opened it and they followed him in. Violet plopped herself on one of the seats, Ryan beside her, as he promised. 

The doctor placed his clipboard onto his desk and looked at his computer. 

“Violet, apparently you’ve been having some stomach problems. Is that right?” The doctor asked. His voice was deep and clear. 

Violet nodded. 

“I see. And when did this start? “

Violet thought. After she had patched up the Vagabond's bullet wound. 

“A few months ago. “ She croaked. 

“I see. Sir, does your daughter take any medication? “ The doctor asked Ryan. 

Ryan and Violet looked at each other. Ryan shook his head quickly and looked back. 

“I’m... Not her father. I’m a friend. “ Ryan corrected. 

The doctor looked at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. My mistake. “ He apologised. 

Violet smirked. Ryan, as her father. The thought was dumb but the idea sounded realistic. 

“She doesn’t, no. “ Ryan answered. 

“Right. Violet, can you describe the pain to me? “

Ryan looked to her. Her face was going pale and her hand was shaking intensely. 

“Doctor, where's the bathroom? “ Ryan asked quickly. 

“Oh, towards the waiting room on the left. “

Violet got up suddenly and opened the door, and race walked down the hall. 

Ryan sighed. “That’s the second time today. On the way here she said it felt like her stomach was on fire and something was punching it over and over. “ Ryan simplified the explanation. 

I see. Well, it’s possible it’s just menstruation.“ The doctor suggested. 

Ryan’s eyes widened. “No. No no. She said that wasn't it. Now she’s just throwing up randomly. We were hoping some insight on what’s wrong. “

The doctor looked at his computer and tapped away. 

“When she comes back I’ll take her temperature.”

They waited for almost 20 minutes. Much longer than in the penthouse. 

“I’ll check on her. “ Ryan said as he stood up. 

He found the bathroom door, and knocked. 

“Violet? “

No answer. 

“Violet you OK? “

No answer. 

He was about to knock harder when the door unlocked, and she stepped out. 

“Are you OK? “ He asked quietly. 

She nodded. “Yeah. It was just more intense this time. “

He gave a shy smile. “Come on. Doctor’s waiting for you. “

They walked back into his office and sat down. “Did you throw up? “ He asked nicely

“Yeah, I did. It was more intense than other times. “ She informed him. 

“Right. Well I need to take your temperature, here you go. “ He said, handing her a thermometer. 

She stuck it in her mouth, and waited a few seconds, then handed it back to him. 

He looked at it calmly for a second, then his eyes widened. 

“Oh my god! What... What the-“

Ryan and Violet both looked worried. 

“What is it? “ she asked. 

“Your temperature, it’s ... It’s ..... 666.” He stuttered. 

Ryan gasped. 

“Can I see that please?” She asked him. 

As soon as the thermometer left his hand, the world slowed down. Time itself slowed. Something flickered in Violet’s eyes.

She stared at the thermometer, Ryan leaned over to look too. 

“It... Says 37 degrees. “ Ryan noted. 

The doctor looked like he had seen a ghost. “W-what? “

He took the thermometer from Violet’s hand and sure enough it said 37, the optimum body temperature. 

“I... I don’t understand. “ He said, rubbing his forehead. 

“Perhaps it was broken? I’m sure if it was 666, Violet would be on fire. “ Ryan stated. 

The doctor took one more look at it before setting it down. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m just imagining it. Apologies. “ 

Ryan nodded, as the doctor tapped away on his computer. 

“Well, other than that, I think we may have to take a blood test, to check for any diseases. “

Ryan looked over to Violet. 

Her hand was trembling. Ryan put his hand on her shoulder. 

“I’ll be right there with you. “ He said softly. 

She sighed. “Ok. Ok let’s do it. “

The doctor took out a velcro band and tied it around the upper part of her arm. He cleaned the wrist the took out a needle. Violet shut her eyes and thought about other things. Shadow, the Fakes, her guitar, Ryan. She went over the things she had learned about them. Michael’s favourite video game series was The Legend Of Zelda, Jeremy used to have 2 cats, Jack could speak Spanish, Geoff had the most coolest tattoos, Gavin was here illegally, and Ryan, he was infamous Vagabond. 

“All done. “ The doctor informed her. 

Violet opened her eyes and looked at her arm. There was a tiny hole where the needle had gone in, and the doctor had cleaned it and was putting a plaster on it. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad? “ Ryan smiled. 

She smiled back. 

“Your results should be here approximately in a few hours. For now, I recommend you take painkillers and make sure to drink plenty of water. Eat healthily and be patient. “ The doctor kindly said. 

“Thank you. We’ll be waiting. “ Ryan said. 

Ryan and Violet stood up and walked towards to the exit. Once they were in the car, Violet sighed. 

“How’re you doing? “ He asked. 

“I don’t know why, but a little better. “ She grinned. 

“See? Told you it was a good idea. “ Ryan chirped. 

Back at the penthouse, Ryan made sure Violet had anything she needed. Painkillers, water, food, comfort. Violet didn’t ask for much, but Ryan still made sure she was comfortable. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK maybe it had a bit of story but other than that, just eh. Also I know nothing about health care and stuff so sorry if that's not how blood tests word...


	25. Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not much meaning but here you go.

The crew noticed how much nicer Ryan was, instead of his creepy angry persona. 

“So you all see how much Ryan has changed, right? Or is that just me? “ Jack asked. 

They nodded in unison. 

“I think it’s really nice of him!” Geoff smiled. 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen him before like this. “ Jeremy added. 

“It’s adorable! “ Gavin squealed. 

“It’s fucking horse shit. “ Michael exclaimed. 

They all looked at him, shocked. 

“Micoo... “ Gavin cooed. 

“Can’t please everyone.” Geoff added. 

“Why do you think that Michael? “ Jack asked softly. 

Michael paused his game and looked at them. 

“Because he’s looking after her like she's some little lost girl! She doesn't need our help, and he doesn't need to waste his time helping her!"

No one said anything for a moment. 

“That’s not entirely true, Michael. You know it. “ Geoff said sternly. 

“Yeah we’ve got a heist tomorrow, it’s not like he’s just gonna turn it down to stay here. He’s the fucking Vagabond! “ Jeremy stated. 

Michael huffed. “So why is she still here? She was fine before she was sick, so why didn’t she leave?”

“Because she’s afraid.” Ryan said.

They turned around to see him standing there, arms crossed. 

“How the fuck is she still afraid? That happened months ago! “ Michael exclaimed. 

“Because her father might be alive and he might know where she is and he might be trying to kill her. That’s why. “

The all exchanged glances. 

“Don’t forget that her father killed her mother right in front of her. She was alone for so long, with her friends being muggers and a diner owner, all of whom are dead. “

Michael sighed. “Alright. I guess that makes sense. “

Ryan nodded then smiled. “Besides, I’m a Fake. I would never turn down a heist. Killing is what I do best. “

“I liked father Ryan better. “ Gavin said. 

The crew all laughed. Violet heard their laughs. And she heard what he said. Of course she was afraid. Even though she never asked to stay here, she still enjoyed her time here. And with her father being possibly alive, that was another reason to look over her back more.

But maybe Michael was right. She couldn’t be afraid forever. She had to leave eventually. She feared the day she would mess something up. And they still trusted her, even after she aimed a gun at Ryan. Why did they trust her? Was it her vulnerability, her age, her past? She wanted to know, but how would she find out? 

As Ryan was making himself some toast, his phone buzzed. He took it out and stared at the message. 

Violet was playing her guitar for Shadow when Ryan burst into the room. 

“Violet! “ He shouted, causing her to jump slightly. 

“Jesus! W.. Why! “ She exclaimed. 

“Oh. Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. But I got a message from the doctor. “

“What does it say? “ She asked 

“It’s your blood test. The results came in. “

Violet put down her guitar, ready to hear it. “Go on. “

“It’s says the results came in and we can declare that Violet does not have any diseases leading to the cause of her stomach problems. Please collect your prescription at the nearest office and collect your medicine. “ He said happily. 

Violet sighed. “Thank God. That’s one thing I don’t need to worry about. “

“Yep. I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go and get your medicine. Stay here and rest OK? “

Violet nodded and smiled. “Thanks Ryan. “

Ryan gave a quick salute and left the bedroom. 

“Hey buddy. Guess I won’t be dying anytime soon. “ She said while petting Shadow. He replied with licking her hands. 

There was a knock on her door. “Yeah? “ She called.

The door opened and Michael stepped in, and closed the door. 

“Hi Michael.” She welcomed. 

“Sup. Heard about your results. Congrats. “ He said dryly. 

“Yeah. Knowing I'm not dying is a big relief, and once Ryan comes back with my medicine, I can get better. “

She didn’t know why, but being in a room alone with Michael was somewhat uncomfortable. She didn’t trust him as much as she trusted the others, but she knew he was no threat. So why was she thinking about the handgun in her drawer?

“Speaking of Ryan, there’s something I wanna ask.” He eyed her. 

Violet nodded. 

“Why is he so protective of you? What about you makes him happy? And why does he look after you? “ Michael spat out. 

Violet’s smile disappeared. She hesitated. Was Michael interrogating her? 

“I guess cause he knows my past, he’s scared for me. “

“We all know your past. But I'm not caring for you 24/7."

She sighed. “You didn’t see his reaction when I met him the first time, and told him my age. You didn’t know how horrified he was when he found me bound up, bleeding out. You didn’t see how scared he was for me when he didn’t know where I was. He knows I trusted him first, which is why I told him everything first, then let him tell you guys. He knows I look up to the Vagabond. He knows I’m safe around him. “

Michael was silent for a while. He looked sad. “He’s not here right now. How do you feel? “

She shuddered. “Honestly, terrified. I don’t want you to think I’m keeping him away from the crew. He decided to look after me, whenever I got hurt, physically and emotionally. “

“Did... Did you wanna stay here?” He croaked. 

“I didn’t ask to be brought here. And at first, no, I was thinking of leaving in the night. Taking all my stuff and going back home, or even further, leave Los Santos. I didn’t trust anyone at the time, and being in the Fakes penthouse knowing they can kill you any second? That’s what terrified me. “

“So why didn’t you leave? “

“Because I’m not the same person as I was back in my apartment. There, I had no one to talk to who could talk back. I didn’t trust anyone, so when I was brought here to heal up, I kept to myself. Then Ryan helped me. I learnt to open up to people, and trust more. I learnt a lot from everybody, even you. I figured, if they aren’t going to kill me, then why not stay? See where this goes. And to be honest, I’m glad I stayed. “ She smiled. 

Michael looked to the ground and thought. She was a kid. Of course she was afraid. How could he have been so dumb? 

He looked back up to her. “We’re glad you stayed too. Honestly, everyone seems to be kinda happier when you’re around. Geoff is happy, Jack is happy, Gavin is fucking happy, Jeremy is happy, and of course Ryan is definitely happy.”

She frowned. “It’s fine if you don’t trust me Michael. I’m not a Fake. And I never will be. But I’m not going to stop you from trusting who you want to trust. Just know that I’m not a threat, and I never will be. “

Michael smiled. “You’re alright, kid. “

She smiled back. “You’re cool too, Michael. “

Before Michael left, he said one more thing. “By the way, when Gavin thought your dog was gonna bite him, that was fucking hilarious. “ He cackled, then left. 

She didn’t feel terrified anymore. 

 


	26. Funhaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I've never watched a Funhaus video, so I'm just using inspiration from other fics to determine their personalities. SORRY :(

Violet was left alone in the penthouse, while the crew were away on a heist. She wasn’t scared, she had Shadow, and they would let her know when they were on their way back. 

She was playing guitar in her room, learning the Pokemon theme song for Michael and Jeremy, when there was a knock on the penthouse entrance door. Violet and Shadow looked up. She glanced towards her phone and she had no messages. Maybe they forgot? No. That wasn’t like them. 

She quietly put the guitar down and reached over for her mask and put it on. She stood up off the bed and took the handgun from her drawer, then signalled Shadow to get under the bed. 

Slowly, she crept towards the entrance and listened. 

“You better fucking know how to pick the lock, Kovic. “ A voice said quietly. 

There was a rattling sound coming from the doorknob. 

“I do. I do. I just think this is a bad idea. What if someone’s here? “ Another whispered. 

“No one is here. We saw them all leave. Remember? “ Another voice spoke. 

Violet hid behind the door and waited. She had experience of dealing with groups on her own, thanks to bounty hunting and training. Whoever these people were made a huge mistake. She could’ve just shouted and said she’s calling the cops to make them leave, but she wanted to protect the penthouse, and prove she could be fine alone. 

The door slowly opened and three pairs of boots walked in. A black skull was behind them. They looked around. 

“See? No one’s here! You worry too much Kovic. “ One of the men said. 

Instantly Violet hit the back of the head of one of the intruders, using the butt of the gun. He collapsed and the other two spun around. They were about to draw their guns when she clocked one in the face, and kicked the ankle of another, making him fall. She made sure they had been knocked out by punching them in the face. 

She may be young, but she was strong. 

Once they were knocked out, she tied up each one separately, with zip ties. 

She took out her phone and texted Ryan someone had broken in, but they had been tied up. Ryan said to try and figure out who they were. 

One of them groaned. “Fuck.... My head.. “

She placed her phone down, and walked towards him, and knelt down. 

He opened his eyes and saw a black skull staring at him. 

“Holy fuck! “ He exclaimed.

The other 2 opened their eyes, groaning and wincing in pain. 

They looked at her and she stared back.

“Who the fuck are you?!” One said. 

She tilted her head. “I’m the one who’ll ask the questions. Who the fuck are you? “ She pointed to them, standing back up. 

They said nothing, until one spoke. 

“We’re FunHaus. A rival crew. “ He stuttered out. 

The other 2 looked at him angrily. “Kovic what the fuck! You don’t tell someone that! “

“Shut up. Thanks. “ She said as she tapped on her phone. 

Everything was quiet for a moment. The intruders were scared. 

“Which one of you is Adam? “ She finally asked. 

Their eyes widened. 

“I am. “ Someone said. He was the one who told her their crew name. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ADAM?! YOU IDIOT!” Another shouted. 

Something sped by that man’s head, a flash of silver. He looked to the wall and centimetres away from his face was a knife, plunged into the wall. 

He said nothing. 

“Adam, what’s their names? “ She demanded. 

He hesitated. “The one you just missed with the knife is Bruce, and other is Lawrence. “ 

“OK. The two of you need to shut up. Like, you’re worse than Gavin and Michael. “ She said. 

Violet walked over to behind Adam and grabbed the zip tie that held him together. He was waiting for pain, but none came. She stepped back into view. 

“You... You loosened the tie. “ Adam stuttered. 

She tilted her head. “Apparently you worked with the Fakes for a while, so they aren’t keen on you dying. But they are pissed off you guys broke in. “

“Who are you? “ Bruce asked. 

“A friend of the Fakes. Get comfy boys. We’ll be waiting for a while. “ She called as she walked away. 

Instantly Lawrence turned to Adam. 

“OK, wriggle yourself free and help us out! Maybe even get the handgun back! “ He hissed. 

Adam shaked his head. “I’m not doing that! We’re lucky to be alive. And besides she took us all out. I’m not risking dying. “ He hissed back. 

They heard footsteps and went quiet. Violet had returned with Shadow. 

“Poor guy got scared cause of you. “ She said as she pat his head. 

“Awww! He’s adorable! “ Adam cooed. 

“Adam for fucks sake would you kindly shut the fuck up! “ Bruce shouted. 

Shadow barked, scaring Bruce into being quiet. 

“You seem to be the aggressive one. I don’t like that. “ Violet complained. 

Bruce stared at her. He couldn’t see her because of her mask, but he could tell she was young. 

“How old are you? “ He asked with a Sly smile. 

“Old enough to not get freaked out when I slit throats” Violet replied calmly. 

That shut up him up. 

The penthouse door opened. Violet looked towards it, along with FunHaus. 

The Gents walked in, not looking impressed in the slightest. 

“FunHaus. What the fuck are you doing here?” Geoff demanded an answer. 

“Oh god we were breaking into your penthouse because we saw you all leave so we thought no one was home until she showed up. “ Adam admitted instantly. 

Both Lawrence and Bruce hung their heads. Geoff shook and his head and Jack face palmed. Ryan just stood there, arms crossed. 

“Alright. Let’s get them back to their place. Vagabond, Jack, knock em out. “ Geoff instructed, and Jack and Ryan waked over to them. 

“Wait, you’re not killing them? “ Violet questioned Geoff, still wearing her mask. 

“Nah. FunHaus are annoying but they’re our allies in a way. They just like to dick around sometimes. “ Geoff answered with a smile. 

Violet watched as Ryan and Jack dragged Bruce and Lawrence out the door, leaving Adam. 

“He used to work for you guys? “ She asked, gesturing to him. 

“Yeah, but then he left and banded together that fucking nuisance of a crew. They help us out sometimes, so they are useful in a way. “ He stated. 

Violet walked away with Shadow by her side, and took off her mask. Something in her was upset she had missed that knife throw. 

 


	27. The second message

FunHaus posed no threat. These people did though.

Geoff and Jack had gone to meet with some people about a heist, while Ryan and the lads were sat on the couch playing Mario Party. 

“Michael NO! “ Gavin squawked as Michael had taken 2 of his stars. 

“Fucking wrecked Gavin. Yoink! “ Michael retorted. 

They loved Mario Party. A fun game of ruining friendships.

Ryan was enjoying playing with the Lads. He loved their energy and how chaotic it could get. But of course, he was somewhat worried. 

Violet had gone out. Another bounty awaited. It was almost midnight, but he knew she was fine. 

Then there was a knock on the door. 

Michael paused the game and they all stared towards it. It wasn’t Geoff and Jack, as they said they’ll take a while. It couldn’t be Violet, she had keys. 

Ryan signalled to the Lads to get into position, and placed his mask on. Jeremy ducked behind the couch, Gavin behind the wall, Michael behind the other wall, and Ryan behind the door. 

Ryan put a finger to his mouth, then he reached for the doorknob

But no one expected an explosion. 

* * *

 

It was a clear night out. The stars twinkled and watched Violet scoping out her target. A man in his late forties, who was known to be a possible human trafficker. She didn’t take any chances. 

Violet held her breath. She tensed up her muscles and squeezed the trigger. 

The shot ruptured the air, and flew through the window. Violet watched through her mask as her target collapsed, blood coming out of his head. She exhaled, and relaxed her muscles. 

Violet took out her phone to let her client know the job was done. 

Killing always relaxed her. She didn’t know why. 

But the feeling was soon ripped away when she received a message from Ryan. 

“The penthouse was shot up. “

Violet disassembled her rifle and packed it away, then sped off back home. She was faster than normal, something inside her felt on fire.

_She was afraid_

* * *

 

Ryan looked around. 5 shot up bodies on the ground, luckily none of his crew. There were bullet holes everywhere, amateur attackers at best. 

He then glanced over to the only living one,  a bruise on his head, legs and feet tied up. Ryan figured if they wanted answers, they’d have to leave one alive. 

“OW! That really hurt, Ryan! “ Gavin squawked. 

“Just stay still you big baby. “ Ryan retorted turning back around. He was patching up a graze wound on Gavin arm. 

“So, that was somethin” Jeremy noted. 

“Motherfuckers can never leave us alone! “ Michael complained. 

“Jack and Geoff are on their way. Then we’ll get some answers. “ Ryan calmly replied. 

Jeremy started to put things back and Michael picked up all the guns. Gavin just groaned. 

“Gavin, I’m trying here. Just be quiet. “ 

“But it huuuurrrts Ryan! “ He complained. 

“You’re a criminal. This is normal. “

Gavin was about to retort, when he looked behind Ryan. 

“Hello love! “ He chirped. 

Ryan turned around and saw Violet standing there in her full gear. She threw her duffel bag to the side and it landed with a thud. 

“Where’s the survivor? “ She angrily said. 

Gavin pointed in a direction, and she followed his direction. 

“YOU! “ She shouted as she grabbed the neck of the gunman. 

Ryan left Gavin and followed the sound. He walked upon Violet choking the gunman. 

“Don’t kill him! We need answers! “ Ryan instructed, his voice serious through the mask. 

Violet hesitated, then released her grip. The gunman started breathing heavily. 

“Jeremy. “ Ryan called over. “Help me drag this guy to the storage room. “

Jeremy walked over and grabbed the gun man’s feet, while Ryan grabbed his upper body. He had tape over his mouth, and shot a glare towards Violet. Ryan and Jeremy carried him carefully towards the storage room.  Violet tailed after them, still wearing her mask. 

They set him up against the wall and looked at him. 

“They he’ll talk? “ Jeremy asked. 

The Vagabond stared at the gun man, icy blue eyes meeting olive green ones. 

“Let’s find out. “ Ryan stated, as he grabbed the tape and ripped it off, the gunman slightly wincing in pain. 

“I’ll leave you to it then. “ Jeremy said, as he walked to the door, where Violet stood beside. “Kid, you might not wanna see this. “

Violet eyed the gunman once more. “Don’t kill him if he doesn’t talk. “ She said ominously. 

Ryan turned around, questioning her without saying anything. He stood still for a moment, then nodded, and Violet closed the door behind her. 

“Let’s get started. “ Vagabond said coldly.

“Ha. I ain’t talking to you. You won’t make me talk even if ya kill someone in front of me. “ The gunman spat. 

“I’ll take that as a challenge. “ Vagabond stated. 

He lost. 

It had been almost an hour, as Vagabond and the gunman were in the room. 

Geoff and Jack had returned, Jack making sure Gavin was patched properly. 

“So, Ryan’s interrogating the guy? “ Geoff asked as he pinched the sides of his nose. 

“Yeah. Who else? “ Jeremy praised. 

“Well, it’s taking a long time. And I don’t hear any screaming.” Jack noted. 

He was right. Ryan had always been head of interrogation. He could make anyone snap within 10 minutes. His mask was intimidating enough, but they way he toyed with the victims was enough to make them beg for death. Not this time though. This was a first. 

“Maybe he’s gone soft. “ Michael smirked. 

“Of course not! He’s the Vagabond! He’ll creep anyone out! “ Gavin chirped. 

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a door slam. Ryan walked into the Kitchen and pulled off his mask. He looked angry and tired. 

“So. How’d it go? “ Geoff asked. 

“They targeted the penthouse to get someone. That’s all I got. “ He said as he rubbed his forehead. 

Everyone was wide eyed, except for Violet. 

“That’s... It? But you’re good at this! Why couldn’t you get anything? “ Jeremy asked worried. 

“He refused to speak or say anything. I used my best tactics, and tortured him. But he just ignored them. He said he won’t speak to me.“ Ryan sounded upset. 

“It’s alright Ryan. You’re still creepy to us. “ Geoff said as he pat his shoulder. Ryan smiled softly. 

“Thanks Geoff. “

“Well what do we do now? “ Michael asked. 

No one had an idea, until Violet started walking towards the room, taking off her mask. 

“Wait where are you going? “ Ryan called. 

“I need answers. Give me 10 minutes. Do not open the door whatever you hear.” She instructed seriously. 

The whole crew looked at each other in doubt, as she opened the door and went in, closing it behind her. 

“If Ryan couldn’t get anything, how will she? “ Jeremy asked. 

Ryan was concerned, unsure for who. 

* * *

 

“Oh what the fuck is this! The fucking Vagabond couldn’t get me to talk, and now they send in some kid! “ The gunman laughed. 

Violet sat down on the ground, at his level. 

She stared at him for a while. “Larry. That’s your name. “

His smile disappeared. “How the fuck do you know that? “

She smiled, but it wasn’t a nice caring smile. It was the smile of a devil. 

“You hurt my friend. “ 

“And I’d kill him too. “ He hissed back. 

She tilted her head. “Why? “

“Because you’re the fucking Fakes."

She straightened her head. “Oh, so it’s Jealousy? “

He furrowed his brows. “Why would I be jealous of the Fakes? “

“Do the newspaper clippings in your room mean nothing then? “

His lips quivered and she could hear his breathing quicken. 

“Who..How do you know that? “

“You work for my father. Don’t you? 

He was silent. She frowned. 

“Honestly Larry, you should've just answered me. Now, my other friend has to take over, and trust me, you'll regret not answering me."

Larry’s eyes darted around the room as she stood up. He was waiting for her to go to the door, but she didn’t. Instead, Violet picked up her mask from on top of a storage crate and put it on. 

“What.. The fuck are you doing. Where’s this other friend? “ Larry asked, but deep down he was afraid. 

Violet faced away from him, her mask on. No one moved for a moment. 

Something inside her set aflame. 

She turned around and stared Larry right in the eyes, a small gasp escaping. 

He stared back through the eye holes of the mask. There was something glowing and red looking back.

“What the fuck... “ He whispered. 

The figure stepped closer to Larry, his breathing quickening. 

It knelt down, back to his level, and looked at him. 

He had to be having a nightmare, right? Any moment know he would wake up in his room, or knocked out somewhere. 

The figure tilted its head and pulled out a knife from inside the hoodie. 

Larry stared at the knife, and how it was glowing, with small embers dancing around it. 

It was on fire. 

Sweat poured from his forehead. 

It placed the knife right at his neck. He could feel the fire igniting his chest. 

“Now. “ A distorted voice spoke. It wasn’t coming from the figure. 

He was hearing it in his head. 

“Everything. Now. “ It spoke again, deeper. 

* * *

 

Gavin looked his phone. It had been 9 minutes. 

“Ryan. Is something up with her? Since when did she interrogate? “ Jack asked. 

Ryan shook his head. “No clue. I taught her a few things but that’s it. We didn’t actually practise. So I’m curious to see what happens. “

There was an unholy scream from the storage. 

The whole crew looked towards it, silence around them. 

Before they could question it, the door opened, and Violet stepped out, mask in hand. Gavin looked at his phone. Exactly 10 minutes. 

She looked exhausted. Blood on her hoodie. 

“What happened? “ Ryan asked softly. 

“I got answers. “ She said shakily. 

“So? Why did the fucker attack? “ Geoff asked angrily. 

She looked at Ryan, a tear in her eye. 

“He... He works for my father. “ She spurted out. 

They exchanged glances. 

“He's alive, isn't he? “ Jeremy asked. 

Violet sighed. “Yeah. He’s alive. “

“Well? Let’s find the fucko! “ Michael exclaimed. 

Violet shook her head. “No...” She said weakly.

“Why not? You hate him. “ Jeremy added. 

“I do. But I need more time. No one has any trace of him. He’s practically invulnerable until I find him. “ She said softly. 

“What’re you going to do when you find him?“ Jack asked. 

“Kill him. But first, I need to rest. “ She said, her eyes drooping. 

Violet left the crew, and headed towards her bedroom, leaving them in silence. 

Ryan went to the door and peered in. 

“Holy shit! “ He exclaimed. 

“What is it? “ Geoff asked. 

Ryan stared into the storage room, his back to the crew. 

“It’s.... Wow... It’s so precise. Man I taught her well. “ He smirked. 

“See? Ryan’s always creepy! “ Gavin said as he gestured towards Ryan. 

Ryan looked back and laughed along with them. 

Violets eyes dropped more and more, until she fell asleep. 

 


	28. Everything will be fine.

She opened them, and she was in a warehouse. Warehouse Alpha. The sky was recoloured a murky red and the air was stuffy. But she already knew that. 

“Where are you?!” She called. “We need to talk! “

Something dropped behind her. She pivoted and stared at it, right through the eye holes. 

_Archangel_

“Look, I get that you’re mad and everything, but you can’t do things like that again. There are other ways to get information. “ She explained. 

No reply. 

“OK, we got something. But we can’t be revealing ourselves all willy-nilly. What if someone had walked in and saw what Larry saw? “

No reply. 

“I know we told them to stay out, no matter what they heard, but you can never be too careful. Just, give me a heads up next time. It exhausts me so much.”

The Archangel nodded. 

“Good. We’ll find him don’t worry. “ She said softly.

It pointed to her.

“I told you, we’ll tell Ryan when the time is right. Just not yet. “

The Archangel lowered it’s hand, and offered it. 

Violet took it. 

“Everything will be fine. "

 


	29. A Ghost from the past

Violet was sat at the counter, eating some toast that Geoff had made. 

“Thanks Geoff. “ She beamed. 

Geoff smiled. “No problem kid. “

She got up from the counter and whistled. The taps of paws on the floor loudened as Shadow came trotting over, holding a leash in his mouth. 

“Hey buddy. Ready for our walk? “ She asked as she clipped the leash on. 

Shadow replied by wagging his tail. 

The park was the most lush place in all of Los Santos, and Violet loved it. The way the trees swayed in the wind, and how the birds flapped their wings in rhythm with the wind. It was a relaxing place for her, besides rooftops. 

She was sat under a tree, her knees pulled up to her chest, and a tennis ball in hand. Violet’s arm strength was somewhat impressive. She had experience from throwing knives and holding rifles for long times. This made it more fun for Shadow as the ball was thrown at great distances. 

He had just returned the ball, and she was petting him on the head, when she sighted a tall man walking towards her. He was dressed in a charcoal suit with shining black shoes. His chestnut hair slicked back and his eyes a baby blue. Business man, she thought. 

Shadow stood up and raised his ears in suspicion. Violet stood up too. 

“Any chance you’re Violet? “ He asked. His voice was clear and deep. 

Violet eyed the man suspiciously as she held onto Shadow’s collar. 

“Do I know you? “ She questioned. 

He let out a small laugh. “I hope so. I’m Todd.“ 

Flashbacks appeared in her mind. “Todd. I know you. “ Violet smiled shyly.

“That’s right. I was a friend of your mother's. Was hoping I’d run into you. “ He smiled back. 

She frowned. “Why? “

“I knew you were in Los Santos. Figured I could meet up. “ 

Violet arched one eyebrow. “How did you know? “

He chuckled. “Well, you did come to a friend of mines teastore.”

Tea store. The one she went to after finding out her father was alive. 

“Oh. Right. Well what’re you doing in Los Santos? “ She questioned innocently. 

“I'm just the tech guy at a police station. Nothing too big“ He shrugged. 

Someone from her childhood who wasn’t dead or a criminal. 

“Why did you want to meet up? “

He rubbed his neck and glanced downwards. “I... Uhh...heard about your mother. And that you weren’t home. Figured I could see how well you were taking care of yourself. “

Violet felt a lump in her throat. “Do you know who killed her? “

Todd stared at her. “The... Police have their suspicions. Your father of course. “

She nodded. “He did. He killed her. But now he’s hiding away, like a coward.” The words felt like poison on her tongue. 

Todd looked surprised. “Apparently he’s hard to reach. “

“People were coming after him, but he escaped. “ She said sadly. 

Todd frowned. “Sorry bout that kiddo. Wish I could help. “

Violet thought. “What do you mean, help? “

Todd hesitated. “Well, if I was powerful enough, I could help the police find him. “

“You sound like you know where he is. “ She pointed out. 

“I mean, I’ll be happy to try and track him down, but I don’t have any contacts that specialise in that, and I'm not an officer or criminal. You know how that feels, right? “

It was like he was looking through her. He reached into his pocket and Shadow’s ears perked up, but relaxed when it was only a business card. 

“Here.” He said as he handed it to her. “I’ll contact you if I find anything. “

He turned to leave, but looked back. “Sorry about your mother kid. She was really nice. “ He gave a sympathetic look, then walked away. 

Violet smiled. 

 


	30. Angelic dreaming

On the walk back to the penthouse, Violet pondered her meeting. She didn’t know why, but she was happy she had met Todd again. It felt odd to have a friend that wasn’t a criminal. All her friends were criminals. The Fakes, the diner owner and the mugger. But Todd was different. She could talk to him about her past, since he was a part of it. 

That night she texted him. And they spoke for hours. Each text a memory of her mother. She felt upset remembering all these things, but at the same time it felt nice knowing she had the memories, and she thought about them instead, whenever she thought about her father. 

She looked at the time. 4am. Great. She had to sleep. Ryan always made sure she got enough sleep. He knew she was always tired, he just didn’t know why. 

Violet sat her phone on the drawer and got up. Her throat felt like a desert. 

She stepped out of her room quietly, careful not to disturb anyone, and made her way to the kitchen,  retrieved a glass, and turned on the tap. 

The water was nice and cool. Refreshing. But she almost spat it out when something touched her leg. She looked down and Shadow was pawing it, getting her attention. She placed the glass down, and looked at him. 

“What’s up pal? “ She whispered.

Shadow let out a quiet whine, and wandered away, Violet followed. Anytime Shadow whined, something was wrong. He sat at the side of a door, Ryan’s bedroom door, beckoning her to open. 

She twisted the handle and slowly opened it, and peered in. 

Ryan was asleep. Or, was he?

He was groaning, sweat was on his forehead, and his breathing was quick. 

Violet stepped quietly to the side of the bed he was facing and looked at him. He looked in pain. His eyes scrunching, like something was hurting him. 

A nightmare. 

Violet put her hand on his cold shoulder. 

“Ryan? “ She whispered softly. 

He was mumbling. 

 _The Archangel stood there, hands in the air, surrendering_. 

“Ryan? “ 

_Ryan looked to where it was looking, and he stared at the figure, who was aiming a gun at the Archangel._

“Ryan? “ She softly said. 

_The Vagabond. Wearing his gear and mask, aiming at the Archangel. Ryan was panicking._

“Ryan. “ She said a little louder.

 _Ryan called out to the Vagabond. It turned to look him._  

“It’s me, Violet. “ She said. 

 _“Don’t do that!” Ryan shouted. “It won’t hurt you! “ He pleaded. The Vagabond stared at him._  

“Please wake up, Ryan. “ She pleaded. 

_Ryan walked towards the Vagabond, and took the gun from his hands._

A tear fell from Violet’s cheek. She hated seeing him like this. 

_“It won’t hurt you, remember, OK? “ He said softly to the figure._

“Ryan! “ Violet said louder. 

_The Vagabond walked away. Ryan turned around and the Archangel was in front of him._

“You need to wake up, Ryan. Please! “

 _“Who are you? “ He asked. The Archangel pointed behind Ryan. He turned and gasped_. 

“Please! “

 _There, in flaming text, on the wall, were 5 letters. Letters that Ryan had heard before. Letters he never thought would make sense. Letters he couldn’t believe_. 

Violet shook his shoulder. “Wake up! “ She said loudly. 

 ** _Devil_**. 

Ryan jolted up and grabbed Violet’s hand, his grip tight. 

Violet was wide eyed and shocked. Her wrist was starting to hurt. Tears came out of her eyes.

“Ryan?” She said, trying not to cry. 

Realisation hit Ryan like a truck, and he yanked his hand away. 

Violet shuffled away from him, afraid. 

His breathing was heavy. He looked at his hands. 

“What...I.. “ He stuttered, his breathing slowing down. 

Violets lips quivered and her hand trembled. 

Ryan looked over to her and gasped. “Violet... I.... Oh god... “

Violet stared at him confused and worried. “Ryan? “ She whimpered. 

He placed his feet on the ground and hung his head in his hands. 

Violet knew where Ryan kept a hidden handgun. But she knew she was safe. 

He looked up, and stared at her, a tear in his eye. 

“I’m... So sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. “ He said softly. 

Violets breathing slowed. “Are... Are you OK?“ She croaked. 

He hesitated. “I’m fine... Just.. Dazed. “

“You were having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you. Like you did with me. “ She said softly. 

He sighed. “Thanks, but I get a little jumpy when I’m dreaming. Criminal instincts. “

She smiled subtlety. “It’s fine. I should’ve been more careful. “ She croaked. 

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I just need to stop being so jumpy. I know I’m safe but my mind thinks otherwise. “ He smiled. 

Violet stared at him for a moment. “What was your nightmare about? “ 

Ryan’s smile disappeared. He rubbed his eyes. 

 _The Archangel. The letters. Devil._  

“Don’t worry about it. Just a heist gone wrong. “ He smiled again. 

Violet sighed. She knew he was lying and saw something unnatural,  but she decided to let him keep it to himself. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping? “ He asked. 

“I was getting a drink. Then Shadow led me to your room, and you were freaking out. “

Ryan huffed. “He’s good at that. “

Violet nodded. Shadow had learnt over the years how to recognise when Violet was having nightmares, so he would make sure he was beside her, and she knew it. 

“Now, are you OK? “ Ryan asked, a hint of concern in his voice. 

“To be honest, Ryan, I’m terrified. “ She revealed. 

A worried look appeared on Ryan’s face. “Why? “ He blurted out. 

Violet sighed. “My Dad. I don’t have any leads on him. It’s like he doesn’t exist.”

That’s right. Her father. She wanted to find him, and kill him. 

“I’m sure you’ll find something. You’re a smart kid. “ Ryan smiled. 

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself. “ She smirked. 

They stared for a moment. 

“Alright. I think I’ll go back to sleep. You too.” Ryan instructed. 

She nodded and got up, making her way to the door. After an exchange of waves and goodnights, Violet left the room, leaving Ryan with mixed emotions. 

 


	31. Communication

Violet stared at herself in the bathroom mirror with her mask on. 

Something stared back. 

“You’re hurting him. I know you want him to see who we are, but we need to be patient. “ She said softly. 

It nodded. 

“Just, if you’re going to bring him into a dream, make sure it’s calm. Don’t bring him into a nightmare. “

It nodded again. 

“How do you think he’s going to react when we tell him? “

It shrugged. 

She sighed. “Just make sure you contain yourself. “

It nodded. 

“Larry. We scared him to death. “ She smirked. 

It nodded. 

“Remember, don’t make him panic. You know what happens to me if Ryan is ever hurt. “

It nodded again for the final time, then she took the mask off. Violet looked at the mask. Its grainy wooden texture and rough black face. 

She reached for the light and turned it off, then went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i suck


	32. Connection

The next morning was normal. The crew sat at the table eating breakfast, while Violet sat at the counter eating cereal.

“Violet, love? “ Gavin called out. 

She turned around to meet Gavin's gaze. “Yeah? “

“Why don’t you sit at the table? “ Gavin asked curiously. 

“Yeah, we don’t fucking bite” Michael retorted. 

Violet scratched her head. “I don’t know. I just like sitting at the counter. “

“Well you’re part of the crew. You don’t need to be sitting by yourself! “ Gavin chirped. 

Violet hesitated. “I’m not...” She sighed. “I just like the counter, OK? “

“Alright, suit yourself. “ 

Violet scrolled through her phone, checking up on the latest news, when she received a message. She looked at it confused, and opened it. 

It was a link from Todd. Clicking on it, it was an article from 3 years ago, when she had come to Los Santos.

She read the heading, and almost dropped her phone. 

“YOUNG GIRL GONE MISSING”

The article was about her. Violet Stone had been reported missing. And by who? 

The one and only, James Stone. 

He had reported she was missing, after he came home and found his wife dead. Apparently he was missing her so much. "His little angel", he quoted. 

Violet had to restrain herself from smashing her phone. Of course he could get away with it. Duh. Even Todd said so. If he was a leader of a crime syndicate, of course he would have connections with the police. 

Violet needed to find him. She needed to kill him. Reading about him, how he ‘missed’ her, hoping the police would bring her back so he could probably kill her, she wanted nothing more. 

So to channel this anger, she took a kitchen knife and threw it at the wall. 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT” Michael exclaimed. 

They all looked over at the knife in the well, then back at Violet who just had her hand on her forehead. 

“Fucking fuck. Sorry. I really needed to throw something. “ She apologised. 

“Yeah OK please don’t throw my kitchen knives I need those. “ Geoff responded calmly. 

Violet walked over to the knife and yanked it out, leaving a small hole in the wall. 

“Wanna talk about it? “ Ryan asked. 

She sighed. “Later. I need to think for a minute” She said as she placed the knife on the counter and walked back to her room. 

“And I thought Michael had anger issues. “ Gavin teased. 

“I DON’T HAVE ANGER ISSUES YOU IDIOT” He yelled. 

“Wonder who she learnt that from. “ Jack noted, arching an eyebrow at Ryan. 

“What? I didn’t teach her to throw them in anger! Only for murder! “ Ryan argued. 

“Maybe I should talk to her. It can’t be that hard. “ Jeremy advised. 

“I don't advise it.” Ryan stated. 

“Why not? You don’t think I can do it? “ Jeremy taunted. 

“I didn’t say that. It’s just she’s more comfortable around me. You all said it yourself. “ 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. “ Jeremy said, as he stood up and left the table. 

“She’s gonna murder him. “ Geoff said quietly. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Wanna bet? “ Michael smirked.

* * *

 

Violet texted Todd. He had to know something. Maybe he could find some connections or associates? There had to be a lead. 

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. 

“Ryan, I’m fine. I’m just kinda busy at the moment. “ She said without looking up. 

“Uhh, hey kid. “ Jeremy chirped.

Violet looked up. “Jeremy? What’re you doing here? “

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uhh, wanted to ask how you’re doing. You know, since you just threw a knife into a wall. “

Violet looked at the wall to the side of the door. “Not the first time. “

Jeremy followed her gaze, and taped to the wall was a large bit of cardboard, with several small holes in it. 

“Wow. “ He stated. 

“Yeah. When I get annoyed or pissed off, I throw knives.”

“Huh. Good way to ease your anger. “

Violet shook her head. “Trust me, that’s not even scratching the surface of my anger. “ She smirked at him. 

Jeremy chuckled. “You are definitely like Ryan. “

“Everyone says that. “ 

“Well, yeah cause you two have a lot in common. You both like... Killing I guess, you both are good knife throwers, you both wear skull masks and you both are different people when you’re working. “ He noted. 

He did have a point. They were similar. “I guess you’re right. I looked up to the Vagabond. Always wanted to be like him when I started out as a criminal. “ She informed him. 

“Huh. Clearly you accomplished that. “ Jeremy smiled. “So why were you angry before? “

Violet handed him her phone. “I was reported missing. By my father. “

Jeremy frowned. “So I’m guessing he’s out there somewhere as a free person? “

Violet nodded. “He’s too powerful to be arrested. Which is why I need to find him and take him down. “ 

Jeremy handed back her phone. “If he’s that powerful, then the heist will be fun. ” Jeremy grinned. 

She stared at him in confusion. “What? What do you mean heist? “

Jeremy quivered his lips. “I mean, we’re gonna take him down, right? “

Violet placed her phone down and picked up her mask. “He's going down, alright. Just not by you guys. "

Jeremy arched an eyebrow. “We’re not helping? “

She sighed. “I’ll talk later. Right now I have some associates to find. “ She smiled as her phone buzzed. 

It was a message from Todd. He had a location for one of her fathers alleged friends. 

Perfect. Violet picked up her silenced pistol and knife from the bedside drawer and placed them inside hidden pockets in her hoodie. She placed her mask over her face and nodded at Jeremy. 

“Thanks Lil’J. Good talk. “ She said, leaving the bedroom. 

The crew stopped their conversation to see Violet walk toward the penthouse entrance in her full heist gear. She looked back and waved. “Be right back guys.” Violet waved,  before opening the door and leaving. 

Jeremy came into view, looking confused. 

“So, how’d that go for you? “ Ryan smirked. 

“Uhhhhh, I have no clue what just happened.” Jeremy said while rubbing his forehead. 

“Where’s she going? “ Gavin piped up. 

“To... Find her fathers friends and see what they say.” He squeaked. 

The crew looked at him blankly. 

“You... What? If her father's that powerful, don’t you think his friends are gonna be powerful too? “ Jack questioned, agitated. 

* * *

 

Apparently not. Because 10 minutes later, she had one at the throat, brandishing her knife. 

“I... I-I don’t know anything! Please! “ He stammered, sweating with fear. 

“I just need you to tell me. James Stone. Where? “ She demanded. 

His lips quivered and his breathing was rapid. 

“I don’t anyone by that name! Please! I-I-I’m just a small time dealer. I don’t know who that guy is! “

“Are you sure? “ She said, sternly. 

“Yes! “ He yelped. 

“Listen to me. Look into my eyes and tell me that again. Tell me you don’t know who I’m talking about. “ She instructed. 

_Something inside her set aflame._

He stared through her mask eye holes.

Something red stared back.

“What.. The fuck? OK OK OK, yes I swear, I.. I don’t know anyone by that name! I swear to god!” He cried. 

She let go of him and took a few steps back. A heavy breath escaped, coldness flowing through her body and the redness fading.

The man collapsed against the wall and slumped down. His breathing slowed. 

“You... You didn’t kill me. “ He noted.

Violet pulled out her phone and scrolled through it. “You didn’t lie to me. “ She said, looking down. 

“H.. How did you know? “ He stuttered. 

She was blocking his only way out. “I just knew. Instincts. “

The man stood up. She took no notice. “....What was that? “

Violet looked at him and tilted her head. “Uhh, no clue what you’re talking about. “

“Maybe I’m just delusional....” He said to himself.

Violet nodded, and looked back towards her phone. 

“I thought I recognised you! You were on the news. You were with the Fakes during that bank robbery. “ 

She nodded, still not facing him. 

“Wait so is it true? Are you the Vagabond’s kid? “ The man asked, shocked. 

Violet turned to stare at him and put her phone away. He instantly cowered in fear. She took a few steps towards him, something animalistic about her approach. 

“What. Did. You. Say? “ She spat out each word, more angrier than the last. 

He backed against the wall. “I, uhhhh, it was just a rumour, I swear. I was just curious. Please, I’m sorry. “ He shakily apologised. 

“A rumour? “ 

“Y.. Yeah. Rumour has it you’re the new crew member, and people say you’re the Vagabond’s kid. Cause you look like him. “

So even a stranger picked up the similarities. Jeremy was right. 

“Listen to me very closely pal. I am, in no way, associated with the Fakes. I help them out with some jobs and whatnot, but that’s it. I’m not a Fake, and I am CERTAINLY NOT HIS KID! “ She raised her voice. 

_She extinguished the flame trying to erupt._

“OK, OK OK OK OK! I get it! Rumour is shit! I understand! “ He exclaimed, still afraid. 

She backed away. “Tell whoever started that rumour, to go eat a grenade. Then choke on the pin, alright? “ She angrily demanded. 

He sheepishly smiled. “I don’t think the Golden Boy likes to be told what to do. “

Violet stared at him. She was speechless. She was angry. But not angry enough. 

She sighed. “Imma kill him. “ She whispered. 

The man just stared at her, still afraid. “Are you going to kill me now? “

Violet hesitated. “No. Just make sure people know what I said. “ 

And with that, she left the alley heading up the nearest fire escape. Off to kill Gavin. 

 


	33. Little Lost Girl

The crew were in the heist room, discussing their next plan. 

“Alright, Ryan and Jeremy, you two will be clearing out guards. We need maximum ground cover to clear out these guys. “ Geoff instructed. 

Ryan and Jeremy grinned at each other. 

“Michael, you’ll be our powerhouse. We need you and your death machine to wreak havoc.“ Geoff pointed to Michael. 

Michael beamed. “Happy to help Geoff! “

He pointed to Jack. “Jack, you’ll be infiltrating with me. It’s likely they’ll have rocket launchers, so being in the air is kinda dangerous. “

“Got it, Geoffrey!” Jack saluted.

“And Gavin. “ Geoff started, but was cut off by someone yelling. 

“GAVIN FREE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? “ A roar came from outside the room. 

“Oh dear. “ Gavin squeaked happily, as he slouched down more into his chair. 

“Gavin what did you do and why? “ Jeremy asked, unimpressed. 

Suddenly, the door flew open. Violet stood there in her full gear, hood down, just without weapons. 

“Heyyyyyyyyyyy Violet. “ Gavin squawked. 

“YOU” She shouted, walking over to his chair. “FUCKER”

“I bet you $10 she kills him. “ Michael whispered to Jeremy. 

“There will be no killing because we have a heist to do, so whatever Gavin annoyed you with, get it over with. “ Geoff said, looking annoyed. 

“OK I get it was a bad idea at first. But! It was obvious, innit? “ He said, straightening up. 

“What he’d do? “ Jack asked. 

“I may or may not have spread a rumour that Violet was part of the crew and that she was the Vagabond’s kid. “ Gavin squeaked. 

Everyone stared at him. “OK now I’m going to kill him. “ Ryan added. 

“Gavin you idiot you can’t say things like that!“ Geoff shouted. 

Michael shook his head at Gavin and Jeremy couldn’t stop snickering. Jack rubbed his forehead, Geoff looked annoyed and grumpy, and Ryan and Violet looked like they were going to kill him. 

Violet grabbed the bottom of Gavin chair and yanked it, sending Gavin flying to the ground, squawking. 

“Hope you learned your lesson, Gavin. “ She stated.

“Oh come off it! It was only a joke! “ He laughed, as he stood up and dusted off his shoulders. “I bet you’re smiling underneath that mask right now, right? “

Violet reached behind her head and pulled the strap upwards, pulling the mask off. 

Her face was bruised, she had a busted lip consisting of purples and reds, and a bloody cut across her cheek. 

“You’d lose that bet. “ She said sternly. 

Jack got up and went to fetch the first aid kit. 

“What happened? “ Ryan asked, alarmed. 

“One of the guys I tracked was a step ahead of me. Fucker got the advantage and yanked my mask off, then proceeded to punch me and slash at me with his pocket knife. “ She complained, with her arms crossed. 

She looked fed up, and sad. 

“Did you get him? “ Jeremy asked

She exhaled shakily. “No. I managed to get him off me, but more came before I could get close to him. So I ran. “ 

“As long as you weren’t hurt badly. You need to be more careful of who you’re tracking. “ Ryan said softly. 

Jack returned with the kit, and gave Violet a gauze to keep pressure on it. Blood had dripped down her cheek. 

_Like she was crying blood_

“Anyway, what were you guys discussing? “ She changed the subject. 

“Our next heist. “ Michael smiled vividly and gestured towards the clipboard on view. 

“We’re infiltrating a warehouse we think might be a rival crew who plan to not be too friendly with us. “ Geoff added. 

Violet handed back the gauze to Jack, as the bleeding had stopped, then he gave her a small ice pack for her lip, which she pressed against. 

“Sounds cool. Let me know if you need assistance. “ She informed. 

“Kid, I don’t see why you don’t let us help you, even though you help us. Is there something wrong? “ Jeremy asked what was on everyone’s mind, even Ryan’s. 

She gave back the ice pack and looked at Jeremy. “I appreciate what you’re offering, but I’m fine. “

“Your face says otherwise. “ Gavin pointed. 

“I just need to find the right guy who’ll have something of use.”

“Wait so none of these associates have anything on him? Are you sure they aren’t lying? “ Michael asked. 

“ They aren’t lying. Otherwise they’d be dead." She said, ominously. 

The crew exchanged glances. “You haven’t killed them?” Ryan questioned.

“Jesus Ryan you don’t need to kill everyone you interrogate. “ Geoff added. 

“Wait a minute. “ Jeremy started. “Isn’t the fact that someone out there knows what you look like beneath your mask a bit of a problem? “

“Most of you don’t wear masks. And besides, if he brings back friends, I’ll be waiting. “ She pointed out. 

“See!? Just like you, Ryan! “ Gavin chirped. 

“Gavin for fuck’s sake stop talking.” Michael spat out. 

_Something inside her flickered._

Violet grabbed Gavin by the neck, her grip tightening. 

The tension in the air spiked up and Gavin's heart skipped a few beats. A hint of smoke drifted in the air. Everyone leapt up in shock. 

“Kid, let go of Gavin! “ Geoff said, pointing his gun at her. 

Gavin stared into her eyes. He could see the anger in them, the lack of sleep, the restlessness, and the desperation. 

She exhaled and let go, letting Gavin stumble back and rub his neck. Everyone looked at her. 

She felt cold

“I... “ There was a croak in her voice, looking down at her hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him. I would never want to hurt you guys. “

“It’s alright. You’re just tired and upset. “ Ryan calmly said. 

She nodded, still refusing to look up. 

“Take a break kid. You can find him after you’ve rested. “ Geoff advised. 

Violet breathed heavily, shaking. She turned and left the view, heading towards her room. 

Ryan sighed. “Are you OK Gavin? “ He asked, turning to his friend. 

“I think so. Man, she is strong. “ He smiled.

They all sat down. Michael glanced over to Gavin and could tell something was off about him. Gavin may be an idiot, but he was his boi. And no one would hurt his boi. 

“Alright. Back to the plan. “ Geoff instructed, changing the subject quickly.

* * *

 

Violet was sat on the ground, leaning against the side of her bed. 

“You’re an idiot, Violet. “ She said to herself. 

She hadn’t slept last night. Or the night before. Something kept her up. A desire, an ambition, a goal. She wanted him dead, so badly. Knowing he was out there, not rotting. The thought of his beating heart made her furious. 

_And something inside her agreed_

She huffed. 

“They’re only trying to help, you idiot. “ She muttered to herself. “And what did you do? Almost let it kill Gavin. Ugh. “ 

Sleep sounded nice right now. Violet stood up and took off her trainers. She collapsed onto the bed, wincing at her pain but shrugging it off. She turned to look at the ceiling. 

“We’ll find him. And when we do, we’ll make sure he suffers. “ She whispered, before letting her eyes fall. 

* * *

 

The crew were preparing for tomorrow’s heist. Ryan had just applied some fresh face paint when he ran into Michael on the way out. 

“Ryan. “ 

Ryan turned towards his friend and arched an eyebrow. 

“Yes Michael? “ He asked calmly. 

Michael rubbed the back of his neck and glanced downwards. 

“I think we need to ask the kid some questions. “ He insisted. 

Ryan furrowed his brows. “If this is about Gavin-“

“No. Its just... “ Michael interrupted, staring towards Ryan. “Why the fuck won’t she let us help her? It would go by so easier. But instead she’s just shrugging us off, like we can’t help at all. “ He complained. 

Ryan sighed. “She’s trying to do this on her own. She wants to find him on her own. It’s been her goal for so long, and if we help, it’ll just seem like everything she’s worked up to will be gone to waste. “ He explained. 

“Well where the fuck is she getting these names from? Jeremy said when he talked to her, she was on her phone most of the time. And then she got a message and left him. “

He scratched his head. “Maybe a past friend, or something? I don’t know. “

“Well whatever it is, I think we should know.  She can’t just shut us out! She lives here! She may as well just leave if she doesn’t need our help! “  He growled. 

“Michael, don’t piss her off. She’s already stressed. “ He warned. 

“Then maybe she should’ve thought of that when she almost strangled Gavin, or when she fucking pointed a gun at you! Remember? “

Ryan glared at him. “You’re getting too suspicious Michael. She was upset she couldn’t find any answers, and that was because of a nightmare she had. “

“Did you ever find out what it was about?” Michael’s anger seeping out. 

Ryan shaked his head. “Must’ve been horrible. She wouldn’t.  “

Michael gritted his teeth. “Apart from dumb luck, she could’ve shot you Ryan! Who's to say she isn't putting on an act? “ He angrily queried. 

Ryan glared at him. “You really think she’s putting on an act? I don’t know about you Michael, but the tears I’ve seen fall from her eyes and the torture she’s gone through, I’d say it’s as real as it’ll get. “ He hissed. 

Michael eyed Ryan. He could see the genuine concern in Ryan’s face. He really cared about her. 

Michael sighed. “You’re right. I’m letting this get to me. “

Ryan relaxed. “It’s OK. Once she finds him, it’ll be fine. “ 

Michael wrinkled his nose. “Alright. I’ll see you later." He grumbled, and with that, he trudged away, leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts. 

 


	34. Reaper

“I have no fucking clue who that is! I swear!” The man yelled with a bust lip.

Violet had tracked down another suspected dealer linked to her father, and currently had him on the ground, a gun aimed at his head.

It had only been an hour since she almost killed Gavin.

“You are the 5th guy to say you don’t know who he is. He has connections everywhere, all I need is one simple answer. Where?” She growled

Sweat poured down his chubby cheeks. His lips quivered and his breath shook in the darkness of the alley. 

“Look, I don’t know anyone by that name. If it’s a crime lord you’re looking for, there are plenty in Los Santos. “

Violet drew back her gun. “Name one.”

He hesitated. “Geoff Ramsey? “

His reply was a punch to the face. He rubbed his jaw and cracked his neck in pain.

“No. Another.” She demanded.

“Ok! Ok ok. Well, can you give me something to work with here? “ He pleaded 

Violet thought back to when she had arrived in Los Santos. “3 years ago, did anyone appear in Los Santos that caught your eye?. “

The dealers eyes widened. “The Reaper.” He whispered.

Violet looked over him. “Say that again.”

“The…The Reaper. He appeared 3 years ago. He’s pretty powerful, got cops up his sleeve, drugs in mass stock and whatnot. He could be your guy. “ His hoarse voice spoke.

The Reaper. Why that name?

“People say that…If there’s someone he doesn’t like, they disappear. Just like that.” He said, snapping his fingers and answering her silent question.

She tilted her head in question.

“Rumour has it he’s got links to Vagos too. Like they have an alliance or something. “  He kept going, hoping it would satisfy her.

The Vagos. That’s how they knew about the heist, and why they attacked.

“Look, please. I’ve told you everything I know. I swear. “ He begged softly.

Violet nodded. “You’re the only guy to actually tell me something useful. Here.” She complimented, handing him $10.

He stared at the bill in confusion. Before he could ask her anything else, she had vanished as he looked up.

* * *

 

Violet sat on her bed. This was information she was glad to have. She suspected her father had a name for himself, just she didn’t know what. And now that the Reaper had been revealed to her, she had more to work with. 

She tapped away on her phone. Maybe Todd had heard of the name.

Todd. Her only friend from the past. She could trust him, he was clean. No criminal record, not mentioned in headlines, and no one knowing of the name. Which is why she told him she was a bounty hunter. He even told her he used to be a cop, until the city became more dangerous for those professions, so he worked as something a little les dangerous. He had lived here his whole life, he knew what happened in the city, before Violet came here. He was her help. Her only help.  And that's how she wanted it to be. 

Violet texted Todd.

_Reaper. Ring any bells?_

_A few. He's a dangerous guy. If he's who you're looking for, be careful._

_Trust me. I have tricks up my sleeve too._

_I'll see what I can find. Hold on._

Violet knew she was close. She could feel it. If she could find the right guy and get the information she needed, she was closer to finding him than ever. 

Violet waited around 5 minutes, then her phone buzzed. It was a link to an article.

_Aiden_ _Camereli_ _. He was arrested a year ago during a drug bust._

_How does that help me?_

_He was bailed out only 2 weeks later, by an unknown contact. Police say he has links to the Reaper, suggested by who he was seen with, and his record. He might be your link to finding him._

_Where can I find him?_

_That...I don't know. He was spotted outside the city bounds, but apart from that, he's invisible, just like James._

_Spotted where?_

_Are you sure? What if you got hurt? I know you do this for a living, but you can never be too careful._

_Tell me._

There was no reply for a few seconds.

_Seaview road. Up North. There's a storage house close by, but police have never been too suspicious to check it out. Might be your best bet._

_That's in Blaine County._

_Invisible. Like I said._

_Good enough. Thanks Todd._

_No problem. And Violet? Be careful. I don't want to lose another friend._

_You won't. Talk later._

She locked her phone and set it down. This was it. Everything that she had worked up to, all she had to do was find this Camereli guy, and the location of her father would be found.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhhhh we're getting close ahhhhhhhh


	35. Clues

Bullets whizzed through the air and chaos erupted from all directions.

It was amazing. 

The Fakes had successfully infiltrated the warehouse that was discussed, now they just had to kill everyone in it. Their favourite part.

Geoff was behind the crew, helping Gavin lay explosives to level the place. Jack was situated outside, flying over the location, raining down hell from his trusty chopper. Jeremy was with him, picking off small dots on the ground from above, a flying marksman. Michael was roaring with laughter, as his death machine ripped through the unfortunate souls to get in his way, causing them to be blasted away, bodies riddled with bullets. Ryan had his rocket launcher, aiming at targets and taking out clusters of them who hoped they had each others' backs. Convenient. His knife would flick through the air, flashing silver before impaling a target, watching them squirm on the ground, clutching at their chests.

"Alright Lads! Charges set! " Gavin squawked through the mic, his British voice nasally seeping through. 

"Clear em' out! Then let's go!" Geoff instructed. 

Michael moved closer towards the enemies. "Take that bitches! Woooo!" He bellowed. 

Eventually, there were no bodies standing upright. 

"Nice work boys. Sure showed them." Geoff praised.

"If you're all done, get outside and we can watch the show." Jack added.

Ryan turned around to follow the rest of them ,when he heard a small voice.

"Vaga..bond..wait" It stuttered and gasped.

Ryan peered around. He spotted a guard laying against the wall, a bullet in his shoulder. He strolled over to him. This would be easy. He almost felt sorry for the poor man.

"I gotta tell you something. Before..I give up. Dying wish, right?" He gasped.

Ryan tilted his head. Why not? He could get some amusement out of this, and nodded.

The guard clutched his chest and winced in pain before carrying on. "The..the person. B-bounty hunter. You know the one?"

Ryan just stared at him through his mask.

"A-Archangel. You know them, right?"

He stared. The man was dying anyway. He nodded.

"She..Heh heh. Oh boy are you in for a ride." He wheezed.

Ryan crouched down to his level and eyed him. His icy blue eyes seething into the man's.

"If you trust her...You signed your death warrant. Ha."

Ryan shook his head and continued to stare.

"I'm surprised she ain't killed you already...It ain't hard to do if you've got as much power as her." 

"What do you mean?" Ryan demanded in a deep stern voice.

The guard smirked. "She could kill you all without the need...for any weapon, easy as that."

Ryan's phone buzzed. He looked down to reply to Jeremy, who was wondering where he was. 

"You can't trust her. She'll leave you one day, dead or alive, her choice....She ain't who she seems."

"Even if this is true, how do you know?" 

The guard let out a small chuckle, his breath reeking of blood.

"I kept an eye on her. Little favour from a friend. I seen how she took out those alleged associates...... I saw how she killed those Vagos chasing the two of you. You must've been out cold if you didn't see it."

"Friend?"

The guard slowly shook his head. "Wish I could tell ya...But that'd ruin the fun for her."

"What do you mean power?"

The guard smiled, he let go of his wound. 

_"She shook hands with the devil"_

The guard's eyes went lifeless and still. His hand draped to the side, motionless, and his mouth hung slightly open. His head tilted to the side. 

Ryan went still. Everything went still. Everything went dark. His mind clouded, his throat clamped up and his hands were trembling. 

The last survivor of the Vagos massacre mentioned he saw the devil, before everything around him dropped dead. 

The flaming words behind Ryan, when his dream placed him in Warehouse Alpha with the Archangel. 

And now, the guard's words.

It just must have been a coincidence, right? Maybe they were all delusional, himself included. He must have been working too hard. 

"Ryan!" Michael's thick accent crackled through the mics. "You've been fucking ignoring us for the past like, 10 minutes. Get the fuck out there before we blow it to shit!"

He stood up and looked at the corpse one more time. He needed answers. Maybe Michael was right. 

Ryan picked up the pace and raced to the entrance, where the sun gleamed in his eyes. The crew were standing a distance away, and he went towards them.

"What the hell took you so long?" Geoff asked.

Ryan shook his head and touched the blade of his knife. "Unfortunate survivor. Well, not anymore." 

Gavin shuddered. "Lovely. Alright! Let's blow it!" To which Jeremy and Michael sniggered at.

They all looked towards the warehouse, as Gavin pushed the detonator.

A blaze of fire engulfed the warehouse, sending debris tumbling towards the ground. Clouds of smoke erupted from inside, as the explosion roared across the area. They watched as the warehouse crumbled, wooden supports crashing downwards, chunks of wood and soaring through the air. 

"It's beautiful." Jack commented, as he landed the helicopter. 

They all muttered in agreement, apart from Ryan. He was just spectating. Thinking. 

He thought he could see something in the fire. Something formed before his eyes. It was probably the smoke taking shapes. But it was red. Bright red. 

Eyes. A pair of red glowing eyes stared towards Ryan. He couldn't move. They fixed him in place, they held him there and looked right at him, right through his mask.

He clamped his eyes shut for a few seconds. The sounds of the fire crackling through the air and the strong smoky smell wafted around him. 

He opened, and they were gone. 

"Alright. Let's get out of here before cops show up." Geoff instructed. 

 


	36. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue. As expected eyo

Ryan sighed. The elevator doors opened with a ding. Home. At last. 

The Lads collapsed on the couches while Geoff went to take a shower. Jack went towards the kitchen in search of a snack. Ryan went towards Violet's room. 

She said she'd be there when they got back. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" A muffled voice called.

"Hey, we need to t-" Ryan spoke as he opened the door but was cut off by the sight.

Violet's bed was littered with different weapons, pistols at most, along with her sniper rifle, a few knives, grenades and flashbangs, and a map. 

She was stood there by the bed, full gear along with her mask, loading up a pistol with a silencer. 

"Hello Ryan." She spoke from behind the mask without looking at him.

Ryan took off his mask and placed it down. "What...What's going on?" He asked, scanning the arsenal.

"I'm suiting up." She replied, like it was obvious.

"For..what exactly?"

Violet placed down her pistol and looked at Ryan. "I know who to go after that knows where my father is."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "You do? That's great! " He chirped.

She nodded. "It is. I don’t know what to expect, but all I know is he'll have what I need."

"Should I let the guys know? The Lads are always up for a double heist day." He smiled, cocking a thumb behind him. 

Violet shook her head. "No. The Lads aren't going."

"Alright. I guess they are a bit chaotic." Ryan rubbed his shoulder, sounding a bit upset. "Geoff's gone for a shower, but when he comes out, we'll plan it. Not all heists involve the whole crew."

There was an awkward silence.

"This one won't involve the crew. At all. Because I'm going after the guy, alone." She stated, her voice dry. 

Ryan's smile disappeared and his brows furrowed. "What do you mean alone?" His voice turned serious.

"I mean I'm doing this alone. I need to be focused. I'm a bounty hunter, it's what I do. I'm finding him on my own."

Ryan exhaled sharply. "Not happening. We're not letting you get hurt."

"I... won't." She hesitated. "Ryan, I need to do this. Alone. You don't know what this means to me."

Ryan took a step closer. "Maybe not. But you know how much you mean to me. If something were to happen, if we were to get a phone call demanding something for our friend, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. You don't know how scared I was, running through that complex, not knowing your condition, worrying Jeremy half to death. It was terrifying. Please, at least let me help you." His voice was soft and calm, but she could hear his fear, hiding itself.

She sighed and nodded. In the future, it wasn't going to be as easy as this.

"Ok. Ok. You can help me. But promise me one thing Ryan." She stared at him through her mask. But to him, it didn't feel like it was her.

"Anything. "

"Whatever happens, know that I'm your friend. I would never hurt you, I would never want to hurt anyone in the crew, ever. No matter what happens. So, I need you to trust me. " 

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I trust you. Even with my life." And smiled.

He could tell she was smiling behind her mask and backed up.

"What about your father?" 

Violet starting fiddling with the weapons, stuffing the necessities into her backpack."We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  

Ryan walked towards the door. "We'll need to tell the guys." 

"Go ahead. I'm just gonna pack some supplies and say bye to Shadow." She gestured towards the door.

Ryan opened and stepped out. Everyone was there. Geoff in his gown, drinking a beer, the Lads on the couch playing video games, and Jack reading a newspaper. How would they react? 

"Guys, I gotta tell you somethin' ." He announced and walked towards them.

The Lads paused their game and everyone looked towards their friend. 

"Violet found someone who knows where her father is."

Everyone looked around curiously.

"I'm in my gown. Give me a few minutes and we'll talk in the heist room, Ryan." Geoff instructed.

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, Geoff, this isn't a heist. We're going on a mission together, the two of us."

They looked at Ryan like he had just told them he wanted to stop killing.

"Wait...Hold on. You're...going alone? Without us?" Jeremy questioned.

He nodded. "She was originally going to go on her own, but I convinced her to let me go too. It's personal to her, this mission."

Jack sighed. "If it's personal, we understand."

They nodded in agreement. The Fakes knew when to not cross a line. Some of them have had friends killed close to them. They knew when to leave others who wanted revenge and set out to get that revenge. 

"Yeah, it seems most appropriate for you to go with her, since you're the closest to her and all. " Gavin added.

"Thanks, Gavin." Violet spoke, as she came into view of them all, dressed in her heist gear, a black backpack around her shoulder and her mask in hand. "Thanks everyone. Without you guys, I never would've learnt what I know now. Each one of you has taught me unique skills, and how to trust the people who are helping you, even if I was brought here almost dead." She smiled.

They smiled back. "Even if you don't wanna be a Fake, we'll treat you like family, cause that's what you are. " Geoff beamed. 

Violet nodded.

"So, how long will you be gone?" Michael implored.

Violet looked at her mask. "A day or two at the most. After we find this guy, we'll rest up for a while, then continue. I have plenty of supplies, so we should be good, hopefully." 

"Make sure you have plenty of gauze and bandages." Jack added.

"Don't get caught." 

"Don't blow yourselves up!"

"Kill the fuck."

"And stay safe. The Fakes without our trusty Vagabond and Archangel is like Jeremy without purple and orange." Geoff joked.

They all roared in laughter. Ryan tapped Violet's shoulder and signalled towards the door.

"Alright guys. Thanks. And we'll be fine. I promise." Violet grinned.

They walked towards the entrance and stepped out the hall. Both sighed.

"Finally, don't get hurt." Ryan cautioned.

"Don't worry. I won't, Vagabond."

And with that, they entered the garage. Violet threw her backpack onto the bottom of the car and hopped in, Ryan at the steering wheel. 

"Where to? You know where this guy is?" He asked, putting on his mask.

Violet brought up her texts from Todd. "Seaview road. Up north. There's apparently a storage house nearby, that's our target."

"Where are you getting this information from?" Ryan queried.

"Uh, an old friend. He was friends with my mother, and used to be an officer. He knows what I'm doing, so he's been helping me out. Giving me information about my father and how to find him."

"Such as?"

"He's powerful. He can play with the law and kill anyone he wishes. He's called himself the Reaper. " Ryan could feel a shudder from her.

"Sounds like a challenge. This'll be exciting. First, mini-boss." He joked, smirking as they drove out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close, Lads!


	37. Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry?

The outside of the city was calm, too calm. While Violet was a bounty hunter who liked to be quiet and silent, this felt too quiet for her. There were no sirens blaring, no gunshots in the distance, it was almost as if she wasn't in Los Santos, anymore. Well, technically she wasn't. She had never been to Blaine County, but all that she knew was that it was not like the city life at all. The air was stuffy and thick with dust, sandy dunes stretched across the Senora Desert, cacti waving to her.

Violet took off her mask and pulled out a flask. She took a swig of the drink inside, making her feel warm and relaxed. 

"If that's alcohol, I'm stopping this car." Ryan grimaced.

"Calm down. It's tea. Helps me relax. " Violet assured him, putting the flask away. She placed her mask back on and took out a pistol, loading it with a silencer.

"I'm guessing stealth is optimal for this?"  He asked, glancing over to the weapon.

She cocked the gun. "Yep. As little noise as possible. No survivors at all, and no one can find out. Think you can handle that, Vagabond?"

Ryan sniggered. "You've been around the Lads far too much. Yes, I think I, the infamous Vagabond, member of the Fakes, can handle a stealth mission. Jeremy and I go on bounty hunts too you know."

"I do. But this one is different. The result will be different and the target is different. Don't treat this as a bounty or a mission. Treat it as a necessity."

Ryan glanced over. She had never spoken to him like this. It must really matter to her, if she's telling him how to handle the task. He couldn't mess up. He couldn't let her down, and he definitely could not let her get hurt, no matter what she said. 

* * *

 

The storage house was massive in size, crates towering above them, almost touching the roof. 

Ryan placed down a guard he had subdued onto the ground quietly. Violet was checking around them. 

They hadn't been spotted yet. Good sign. But they had gotten close. If Violet hadn't seen those guards beside the window, they would've been toast. 

She signalled to Ryan. He nodded, and they crept across the room. Chatter could be heard, patrolling footsteps trudging along the ground and distant wails from the wind. Violet's breath shook. Ryan's was heavy.

Two guards stood afore them, their backs turned and their voices low. This time, Ryan signalled to her, and they both silently lurked forwards.

Before the guards had time to react, both were simultaneously being locked in a headlock position. Their breathing was slow and they gasped for air. Eventually it stopped. Their bodies dropped with a soft thud. Even though she was younger and smaller than everyone, Violet learnt how to overpower people, no matter her size. It was a test of wits, timing and just enough strength. Ryan was impressed. 

They both pulled out their silenced pistols, creeping past the bodies. They came across a large empty room, that had been previously guarded. The walls were bare and the concrete ground emphasised their footsteps as the snuck across. This was the only room without crates, or anything to be honest. It was weird. 

Ryan was the first to speak. "Where is everyone?" He murmured. 

They stood upright and looked around. He was right. Was that all the guards? Or did they all just vanish? 

"Maybe they know..." Violet whispered to herself. Maybe they did know she was here, and they had already left. She shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"Stay alert. We don't know where anyone could come from. "

It felt like Violet's senses were sharpened. So why did they fail now?

They both heard a footstep, and before they could whirl around and shoot, Violet and Ryan felt pain rampage their bodies, as electricity surged through their bones, locking their muscles and causing them to collapse onto the floor. Violet strained her head to Ryan, who's eyes were shut. She was gasping for air, and as she suffered the same fate as him, she heard a distorted voice.

_"I wish you never had trusted me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter with not much action. I really wanted to get to the next bit, so I kinda just threw in some words for this part. Reminder, I never intended to put this fic onto the website, I just figured why not, in case someone wants to read it.


	38. Fire and Blood

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him_.

Violet pried open her eyes. The aftermath of the shock still lingered, her head spinning and her muscles contracting. She panicked for a moment, when she saw black around her, but relaxed realising the mask was still on.

Slowly, she lifted her head. She couldn't move her arms, they had been bound behind her back. Her body had been slumped up against a wall, feeling cold sitting on the ground, and her legs up to her chest. 

She wasn't alone. Straight ahead of her, Ryan was in the same position, yet his head was hanging down, his blonde strands resting on his shoulder. The only difference was he didn't have his mask, his feet were bound together and he wasn't awake.

"Ryan.." She wheezed, but her voice was inaudible. She felt a lump in her throat and her eyes began to water, but it was like he could hear it. Ryan's head lifted up slowly and his eyes fluttered open, senses adjusting. Instantly he knew they were in trouble and tried to free himself.

Realising they were trapped, he looked towards Violet, worry flashed on his face. "Are you ok?" He croaked.

Violet nodded. It hurt to speak.

"We'll be fine. Just stay calm, and don't let them get to you." He advised and smiled softly.

Violet knew Ryan had been in plenty of these situations. He was the Vagabond, and whether he was the one bound or not, he always knew how to act, and not to give himself away. Violet on the other hand, was shaking. And he could see that behind the skull.

Flashes of the complex struck her mind. She had done such a good job of not remembering it for so long, but this situation was giving her déjà vu. 

“Don’t worry. Just don’t let-“ 

The door to Violet’s left flew open. It was out of her view, but she heard a sigh and footsteps.

From the sound of it, it was two people. Their steps out of sync, and each a different weight on the ground. 

One man came into view as she craned her neck up. He was bald, dressed in a tux with black aviator glasses, an unimpressed look on his face. From what she had experience of infiltrating, he was a guard at most.

He reached into his blazer and pulled out a handgun. Seconds later, it was cocked and aimed at her. 

The other man. He stepped into view. 

Violet felt the world spin and darken. Her breathing stopped and her heart cracked. Her chest clamped up and everything went dark.

 _He was dressed in a charcoal suit with shining black shoes. His chestnut hair slicked back and his eyes a baby blue_.

No.

“You never did learn. Did ya, Violet?” 

“Todd?” She croaked, the words struggling to escape.

A vicious smile spread across his face and he shrugged. “What can I say? Your father pays well.”

Violet stared at him.

Todd tilted his head. “You look confused kiddo. Oh that’s right! You don’t know who I am! Silly me!” He chirped menacingly. 

Ryan just stared at the scene, unsure how to react. 

“All it took was some little itty bitty things I remembered about your mommy, some fake concern about your safety, and boom! You trusted me! You even tracked down some random dealers for him!”

The dealers. The alleged associates.

“I trusted you Todd.” She sputtered out.

He pulled a face in disgust. “Ugh, I fucking hate that name. Call me Aiden.”

 _“Aiden Camereli_ ”

Violet exhaled sharply. Her lips quivered and her breathing hardened.

“You know, when we read the papers, and saw you were alive, your old man was impressed. Angry, but impressed.” He smirked.

“Impressed?” 

“Of course! His 14 year old had managed to survive alone. Even built herself a nice little reputation as a bounty hunter... Archangel.” 

Ryan didn’t know what to say. This was who Violet had trusted? He knew she wanted to learn to open up to people and trust more, but this was heart-breaking. So he just sat and stared, going through the possibilities of what might happen to them. 

“But what shocked us even more, was the headlines. Apparently the most notorious crew in Los Santos, had a new member. You’ve made some friends.” A sly smile crept on his face as he turned towards Ryan. “ But I didn’t think you’d bring the infamous Vagabond to this party.”

Ryan eyed him, his eyes a threatening icy blue. 

“What’s wrong pal? I get you’re the Vagabond and all, the whole silent act, but you’ve gotta at least have some say in this?” He crouched down to Ryan’s level.

“Fuck you.” Ryan retorted, his voice dark and low, paint vibrant with anger. 

“Hilarious.” He rose back up. “ I was gonna tape you up, but I know Violet would need some reassuring from her friend. Kids, am I right?” He cocked a thumb towards her.

Aiden reached into his blazer too, and pulled out a handgun. He cocked it, the sound startling Violet.

“Nice paint by the way. Not everyday you get to see under the Vagabond’s mask. “ He continued, pacing around the room. “I would’ve take off your mask too kid, but then you wouldn’t have seem as threatening. And that’s no fun.” He pouted.

“What’re you planning to do with us?” Ryan questioned, his deep voice booming the air.

Aiden turned and stared at Ryan. Baby blue meeting dangerous blue.

“While it is an honour to be in your presence Vagabond, I don’t have a lot to say to you. The plan was to kill Violet, but now that she lured you here, how about we have some fun?” 

Ryan and Violet exchanged worried glances.

Aiden took the gun and aimed it at Ryan’s head. 

“No…” Violet wheezed, her throat stinging and hoarse.

He turned his neck to look at Violet, still aiming at Ryan. Violet had been so caught up with betrayal and fear, she forgot she was being aimed at too.

“Aw don’t worry Violet. I ain’t gonna kill him. Not yet..” He cooed.

Violet looked at Ryan. His face was calm, his eyes neutral, and a small smile on his lips. But she knew he was afraid too. She knew he was trying to calm her down. Making sure she wasn’t terrified. It wasn’t working. Nothing was. 

"I got a meeting with your old man, so I'll get to the point. Violet?"

She stared at him. He gestured towards Ryan. "This, is the Vagabond. He's a cold blooded killer, by the way, ended so many lives, innocent cops who were just trying to do their job, but no. He had to end that. "

Ryan tilted his head downwards. 

"He and his merry band of killers and thieves, have terrorised this city for so long; wreaking havoc everywhere, causing mayhem, blowing shit up and putting so many lives in danger. But you know what? He likes that. He doesn't have any feelings. He's a fucking monster, no consideration for the human life. As long as he's the one with the gun or knife, it's all butterflies and sunshine in his world. "

Violet shook her head. "That's not true." She spat out, her tears rolling down her cheek.

Aiden frowned. "You sure? You sure it isn't his fault you were hurt and almost killed? You sure it isn't his fault that you're here now? From what you told me, some people were coming to kill your father, yet, he's alive and kicking. Who's fault is that?"

"No..It's-"

"All he had to do was take the data from you, and you'd be fine. No one would've known that the Fakes had spoken to you. Those people wouldn't have taken you away if he hadn't shown up and spoke to you." His lips curled as he hissed.

Ryan shut his eyes. 

"How do you know this?" Violet questioned, her voice quiet.

Aiden scoffed. "I kept an eye on you. We found out you were alive long before we saw in the paper. Your old man said he wanted to speak to you, so I made sure you were alive. I have no clue who those people were, but I do know they picked the most inconvenient time to want information, cause we were gonna come see you the day after. "

"What makes you think Vagabond was coming to kill my step-dad?" She asked.

He sighed. "He texted me saying two guys drove up to the house, one wearing a black skull and one with a cowboy hat. I don't know about the other guy, but you can't forget the Vagabond's skull. "

Ryan breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, Violet. I didn't do my job."

Both looked at Ryan. "No. It's too late to say you're fucking sorry." Aiden seethed. "Now, let's play a game. "

Alarms went off in both of their heads. Both still had a gun aimed at them, and both were trapped.

"Violet, sweetie." Aiden spoke softly. "I'm going to give you a choice."

She glared at him through her mask. _Don't let him get to you..._

"You can either, A: Leave here in one piece..." He turned to Ryan and smiled. "And let the Vagabond die. Or, B: You can let the Vagabond leave in one piece, and you die!" He chirped.

Violet's breathing quickened. "What the fuck? Fuck you!" She retorted, her voice raising.

Aiden titled his head. "You're cute. But I'm afraid I've got a meeting to catch, so hurry the fuck up."

Violet looked at Ryan, a tear in her eye. He looked in distress, yet he was subtly smiling. 

"I..." Her chest clamped up.

Aiden cocked his head side to side. "Tick tock, kiddo. Remember, he's a monster."

Ryan's face was calm. "Violet, do what's best. You'll be fine." He spoke softly.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't tell her what to do!" Aiden shouted, as his fist made contact with Ryan's face.

The blow made a sound that ruptured Violet's ears. Ryan moved his jaw around, unaffected. He was used to this. But she wasn't. 

No. No. No.

Tears streamed down her face, her lips quivering and her heart raced. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go home. She wanted to die. 

"You're fine. Just b-" Ryan's calming voice was cut off by another punch. Another rupture to Violet's ears. She squeezed her eyes shut. Ryan growled at Aiden. 

"He's a monster, Violet. Don't let him get to you." Aiden spat out.

The only sounds were Violet's heavy breathing.

_A monster_

"I....save him....Let him go." She muttered.

Aiden's smile grew to his cheeks. Ryan's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "No!" He roared. 

Violet winced.

"Awwww. Cute. Always trying to be the hero, huh? Oh well.  Guess you didn't learn your lesson ." He teased. 

Violet's head snapped up, meeting his eyes, a strange joy flickering in them.

"What? What're you-"

_Bang._

A gunshot cracked the air. Something yelled.

 _No_.

"NO!" Violet screamed, the sound piercing her own ears. 

Ryan fell over, blood spilling from his leg. 

Aiden blew away the smoke from his gun. "I didn't say alive."

Ryan's breathing rapidly quickened, his eyes clamped shut, gritting through his teeth. She saw the pain on his face, the sheer horror of it. 

 _Help him_. 

_Something inside her set aflame. Actually, it exploded._

"Live and learn, Violet. Live and fucking learn." Aiden jeered, spectating Ryan bleeding out.

He couldn't see Violet behind him. He couldn't see behind her mask. He didn't see the anger.

Anger seeped out. Blood red filled her eyes. She clenched her fists until they were white,  veins throbbing in her neck, her teeth grit and her heart raced.

She felt like she was on fire.

_She was._

The guard yanked his hand away in pain, rubbing at it, then suddenly, fear and shock filled his mind.

It was on fire. His whole hand, wrapped in a blaze, burning his skin off.

He yelped and hit it against the wall. 

Aiden whipped around and his jaw dropped. Ryan pried open his eyes and was unsure if this was an effect of the blood loss what he saw.

Violet was still in the same position as before, but she was different. 

 **She was on fire. An inferno of flames cloaked her, wrapped around her like she was a tree: a blend of reds, yellows and oranges enveloping her**.

Slowly, she rose. She put stress on her legs, and lifted herself; stood up, back straight and head facing forward. The ties around her hand melted away, freeing them, resting by her side.

Her mask glowed red. And not just a small shimmer, a full bright red, the eye sockets standing out. Visible in the fire.

"What...the fuck?" Aiden whispered, eyes darting everywhere. 

His hand still burning and peeling away skin, the guard grabbed the door handle and sprinted away, not wanting to witness anymore.

"V...?" Ryan muttered, his voice small and dying.

 _She screamed in her head, and it roared in reality_. 

An unholy roar erupted in the room, thundering the walls. The crackles of the fire scorched the nearby wall and ceiling, turning it a charcoal black.

The eyes of the skull stared at Aiden. He could feel the stare. They were going through him, like 2 bullets.

Before he could even think to draw his gun, Aiden's vision was filled with a blinding white light. His inability to see caused him to back against the wall, the hard concrete placing pressure on his bones.

He couldn't move.

"Fuck...fuck fuck fuck..." He groaned.

His eyes widened. Something cold and sharp flicked his neck, as liquid dripped. He clutched his neck, trying to hold the blood in there, as it escaped and leaked onto the ground. His body lowered until he was sat on the ground, his head resting on the wall and his hands at this side.

Still eyes and bloody neck. He didn't move.

Ryan lay on the ground. His eyes were slowly drooping, trying to keep them up, when he heard a distorted voice.

 _"Don't leave. Stay awake. You'll be fine_."

She crouched beside him, the flames snuffing out. 

Ryan's eyes were barely open when he saw her. A black skull looking down at him.

Her hand was white and hovering above his body. A white flame, licking up to her elbows. Something cold lied on his leg where the bullet had entered.

Reality faded away, the world going dark.

_"Don't be afraid."_

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da? Hopefully it'll be explained in the next chapter. :)


	39. Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DAH
> 
> FEELS
> 
> I HATE MYSELF
> 
> ALSO LOTS OF DIALOGUE

Cheating death. Sometimes, the Fakes were close, but due to dumb luck or something actually going to plan, they would always be fine in the end. Sure, there were some close calls. Gavin activating the detonator early, Jack almost crashing a chopper, Jeremy getting found while being lookout, Michael not paying attention to things around him, Geoff getting taken for a ransom, and Ryan pulling a 'Ryan'. But this time was different.  

He should've bled out. The gunshot entered his leg and hit an artery. That should've killed him. 

But no. Because Violet was there.

* * *

 

He opened his eyes. At first, he was sure he had died. He thought he saw his angel looming over him before life giving in. But angels aren't skulls. 

His head spun and his muscles were tense. Turning his head and peering around, he examined his surroundings while lying in a cot. The room was bare but filled with different medical supplies and 5 more cots. Enough for a 6-man crew. He recognised the place. 

Safehouse Alpha.  

Something was missing though. Something you didn't think you could possibly miss. 

He raised his hand and placed it on his leg and looked back at it. No blood. In fact, his leg was fine. It didn't hurt, there were no bandages or stitches at all. 

That couldn't be right. The impact of the bullet remained in his head. He always remembered how it felt to get hurt. So where was it? Where was the bullet? Where was the hole and where the fuck was the blood? 

Glancing over to the table beside his cot, he spotted his black mask lying there, empty. And a handgun beside it. Then there was a voice. 

Someone talking calmly, a few rooms away. He had to investigate. Why was he here and how wasn't he dead?  

Ryan hoisted himself up, his arms sleepy. He placed his feet on the ground, still in his gear, minus the mask. The handgun sat there, taunting him. He didn't know why, but it felt safer if it was in his hand. Rising, he picked it up and cocked it. Something about the sound was off, like it didn't belong. But that voice lured him.  

Trudging along the ground, the voice became louder and clearer, and familiar. 

"We're fine, Geoff...Yeah...We're just resting up in Alpha right now, since it's nearby. " 

Violet. 

He slowed down his steps and lifted the pressure from them. 

"Everything's going well...Ryan's asleep, we're taking a rest before we find him...Yes we found where he is. " 

He stopped. Her figure came into view. She was turned away, facing the window dressed in her gear par her mask, phone to her ear. 

"Don't worry about us Geoff. I promise you we're fine. Ryan's just resting up before we continue, you know him." She let out a little chuckle.  

Geoff was worried about them. Of course he was, his friends were away killing a powerful crime lord. But had she told him about what happened? Ryan remembered everything.  

"Ok Geoff, thanks. We'll be fine....Tell everyone we said Hi....Alright, ok bye." She spoke softly and tapped her phone. 

Ryan aimed the gun towards her. She sighed. 

"Are you ok?" She asked, still faced away. 

He didn't reply, just furrowed his brows. 

She slowly turned to him, putting her phone away.  

Her face looked tired and upset, but she wasn't expecting him to be aiming a gun. 

"Ryan." Her breathing shook. "Put the gun down, please." 

He didn't respond. 

"I know you're afraid and confused, but I promise I can tell you everything. I just need you to put the gun down. " 

A flicker of fear appeared on his face. 

"We're safe. We're in Alpha right now, there's no one here but you and I. Let's just put the gun down, ok?" 

He exhaled heavily. "What the hell happened?" He spoke deeply, trying not to appear afraid. 

"A lot happened. But you're fine now, ok? Just, put the gun away." 

He eyed her. "What are you?" 

Her lips quivered. "I'm...something. But I can tell you, if you trust me. You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." She eased a small smile in. 

 _It won't hurt you, ok?_  

He didn't move for a moment. Eventually, he placed the gun away into his jacket, and backed up a few feet. 

"Ok. I trust you." He responded, placing his hands by his side.  

"Thanks. I guess I owe you an explanation." 

He nodded. 

She shuffled her feet. "Ryan..." 

He relaxed his face. 

**" _I'm the Devil."_  **

 

* * *

 

Ryan felt dizzy. He felt his muscles turn to liquid and his heart stop. 

He glanced towards the ground, eyes darting everywhere, breathing quickening, eventually looking her in the eye.

"You....Y-you’re the devil?" He stammered 

She bobbed her head. "I'm not human. I'm the devil." 

Ryan covered his forehead. "I...I don't- How?" 

"I can tell you everything. But you need to promise me something, Ryan." She croaked. 

A worried look appeared on his face. "Alright." 

"Promise me this stays between the two of us unless I say."  

There was silence.  

"Okay. Okay I promise." His breathing relaxed and he regained his composure.  

The corners of her lip curled upwards.. "It was only my third bounty, when I almost died." 

Ryan's eyes widened.  

"I wasn't used to it yet, so I didn't know it was a trap. They left me in an alley behind a dumpster to bleed out and die, a stab wound in my leg. I was only 16, so I wasn't strong enough to leave, and I gave up. Memories of everything that had happened to me flashed before my eyes, and I waited for my heart to stop." 

"And you didn't die." 

She shook her head. "I didn't die, because something inside me set aflame. It felt like my whole body heated up, and the cold wind wasn't numbing my fingers anymore. I was starting to think if this was what it was like to die, but then....it happened." 

"What happened?" 

"I felt something cold on my leg. A nice cool feel, like someone had placed a wet towel over it. It was weird. What was even weirder, was that the blood stopped. I heard a faint sizzling sound. I thought it was my head ringing or something, but it was coming from leg. I lifted up my jeans and looked at the wound. It was gone. " 

"Stab wounds don’t just disappear." Ryan noted. 

She let out a little laugh. "No, they don't. But it was gone. I was as confused as you are, until I heard a voice. I looked around and no one was there with me, I thought I was going crazy." 

"The voice. I think I know the one."  

She agreed. "You do. I spoke softly, asking who's there, and it replied. It said it had saved me, because I was seconds away from death. I didn't understand until it told me its name. It was the Devil." 

Ryan exhaled heavily. "The Devil saved you. Why?" 

She shrugged. "It said that I was vulnerable and was impressed how I hadn't given up yet. I asked it what it meant and it said I hadn't died yet." 

Ryan was still a few feet away from her, but he saw the genuine fear in her eyes. "You didn't give up, even though everything was taken from you." 

A small smile appeared on her face. "Exactly. I thanked it. For saving me. It felt weird to be thanking a voice in my head, but it was nice. " 

"So how did you.." He gestured towards her. 

"It asked me a question. A favour more like. It asked if it could hang around me, and stay in my mind. " 

"You...let it take control?" 

"It promised me power. Power beyond my imagination, in return for sanctuary. " 

"And you accepted for that?" 

Her voice rose. "No. I accepted because it had saved me. It was the right thing to do." 

Ryan stammered. "Y-You're saying you let the devil possess you because it was the right thing to do?!" 

Violet waved her hands. "No no." She let out a small laugh. "It's not possessing me, only when I need it to." 

His eyes blinked frantically. "I'm confused." 

"I shook its hand. And agreed. For a while, there was this small voice in my head, talking to me about normal things, and I talked back. It was like I was having a permanent conversation with someone. I'd tell it about the world, and how people work and stuff. Then I got an idea." Her eyes lit up. 

Ryan arched an eyebrow. 

"At this time, I had my mask and everything. I was the bounty hunter, Archangel. But then I figured, why not make the Archangel real?" 

He cocked his head. "What now?" 

Violet picked up her mask from the table beside her and examined it. "Why don't I let it take control of the Archangel? Then, it can be an actual entity, and not just a voice in my head." She chirped. 

"Sorry, ok, hold on. You're telling me that the Devil...is the Archangel? Like your mask?" 

She smirked. "In a way. If I'm wearing my mask, and I experience a strong emotion, like anger or fear, I can let it take control, and solve the situation. Kind of like a split personality." 

Ryan huffed. "I always did wonder why you were different with the mask on." 

"It only just started getting more active. I don't blame it. " 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "What about this power that it gave you?" 

She looked up. "I have different abilities. But I hardly use them. If I want to fit in with Los Santos, I have to act like a human. " 

He mouthed 'wow'. "What...abilities do you have?" 

"Well, only when I have the mask on I can do this stuff if it isn't in control. I can set things on fire with my eyes, I can blind someone, I can run incredibly fast, I can set myself on fire and consume heat, and I can heal people." She listed.  

Ryan glanced down towards his leg. "So I'm guessing...?" 

"That was me.”  She muttered.  

"Huh. " 

He looked back up to her. "This is... a lot. I’m still trying to take it all in.”  

She smiled coyly. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in, but it keeps me alive" 

There was an awkward silence. Everything that she had told him, he still couldn't believe it. The young girl who he had been looking after for almost a year, was the Devil. Well, half and half. He was half hoping it was a joke, or some dream and he'd wake up any moment now, but it never came. 

"What do we do now?" He asked, back on task. 

Violet looked down. "I..uhh..I know where my father is. I went through To-..Aiden's messages, and found an address sent to him from James. He's there, so that's where I'm going." She didn't sound too happy about it. 

Ryan cleared his throat. "Well, if my leg is fine, then I guess we better hit the road. " He piped up. 

He looked at her. Her head was hanging down, and a single shimmer fell from her eyes. 

She shook her head. "No. " 

He raised his eyebrows. "No? What do you mean no?" 

"I mean, no, you aren't coming." She shuddered. 

 

Ryan's eyes bulged. "What? What do you mean I'm not going? Of course I'm going!" He exclaimed. 

Violet stared at him, her eyes fuming. "Ryan. Listen to me. There's a car parked outside. I want you to take it." 

His mouth hung open. 

"I want you to go home, back to the penthouse, and stay there. I want you to stay there and rest." 

Confusion cluttered his face. "I'm not leaving you! We haven't completed the mission yet!" 

"Your mission was over when I decided to let you come with me!" Violet cried out, staring him down. 

Something inside Ryan broke. "What?" 

"It's not safe, Ryan. I don't want you getting hurt! I want you... to go home!" Her throat started clamping up. 

"Why won't you let me help you? It's just like the other times, I'm here for you!" Ryan blurted. 

Her fists clenched. "It's not. This time is different. This time, you aren't in the way of harm. This time you won't be almost dead and this time, I'm going alone." Her voice hissed. 

"Way's harm? Do you know who I am? I'm a criminal, I'm the fucking Vagabond. I face harm every second of my life, death just around the corner. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided this life, I knew I would die any time, and yet I still fight. What's so different about this time, Violet?!” Ryan exclaimed. 

He wasn’t wrong, being a criminal in the city made you more vulnerable to death more than you could imagine.

 “I didn’t want you to come with me in the first place, because….” She mumbled. 

“Because why? “  

She clamped her eyes shut as tears squeezed out. “I was gonna leave after I had killed my Dad.” She admitted, her voice squeaking and cracking. 

Ryan felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, something keeping him down. He felt something pull at his heart, clamp his throat and knock the air out of his lungs. 

He couldn’t speak for a moment. His mind had been cluttered and he couldn’t think straight.  

“Y..Y-You’re leaving?” He managed to stutter. 

Violet refused to look up, and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I was going to come back at night, when you were all asleep, and take my stuff.”  

“W-why?” 

Her lips quivered. “It’s too dangerous.” 

Ryan tilted his head. “You have us to protect you. We-“ 

“For you. For everyone.” She cut him off, ignoring him. “I’m leaving for your safety, Ryan.” 

Something formed into a lump in his throat. “You’re not dangerous, if that’s what you think.” 

Her hands shook. “I’m not putting everyone in danger. I don’t want to lash out again. Me staying there will just make it more dangerous for everyone.”  

Ryan scoffed. “So? Danger is what makes us the Fakes. We live for danger.” 

“Supernatural danger? Demonic elements? That's not what you signed up for.” Violet noted. 

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, a tear fell from his eye. 

“I know how scared you must’ve been in the beginning, seeing me like that, almost dead.” She croaked, still looking down.  

“It was….terrifying. But you’ll be safer-.” He replied softly. 

“But you don’t know what I went through just there.”  She ignored him again.

Ryan rubbed his neck. 

“I saw you on the floor, Ryan. You were dying in front of me.” Her voice choking up. “And because of that I had to let it out.” 

He had nothing to say. He knew she had been worried about him before, like when he was almost shot in the shoulder, and when he passed out on the ride to the safe house. But this was the worst.

“Violet…I..I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  

She lifted her head and stared him in the eyes, a coco brown meeting icy blue.  

“But..” He continued. “Your safety means everything to me. I can’t handle not knowing if you’re ok or not. It drives me insane.” _._  

“Why? Why does it drive you insane?” She questioned him, and placed her hands in her pocket, tears still falling. 

Ryan shrugged. “You’ve given me a new purpose, besides being a criminal. “ 

She cocked her head. “What about everyone else?”  

He huffed. “Sure, they’ve given me a purpose too, to look after them. But you’re different. You’re young and you’ve been through a lot. More than I anticipated at first. And that makes me feel responsible for making sure you’re safe and happy. Devil or not, I care for you.” 

Violet gulped. “I…..I don’t know, Ryan..” she croaked. 

He took a step forward. “You’ve always been there for me, and I’ve been there for you, but now let me help you again, like old times. “ 

She glanced around.  

He took another step forward. “I want to understand you better. This new power...It's incredible. I want to help you understand it too. “ He smiled. 

“I don’t know…” She cried. 

“What about everyone else? “ 

Her gaze fell onto him. “What…what about them?” 

He took another step forward and smiled shyly. “Well, you told me when we first met, that you had no one to talk to, and you weren’t used to the fact that the Fakes had saved you. How do you feel now?” 

It was like he could see the cogs turning in her head. “I-I..I’ve changed, haven’t I?”  

Ryan nodded slowly. “You have. You’re family, Violet. Your problems are our problems, and that’s how we work, as a crew. “ 

He saw another tear fall from her eye. “I was just going to leave, I was going to pack and even possibly move out of Los Santos.” Her voice was small and weak.

He frowned. “You don’t have to. You said yourself Los Santos was sanctuary, it had hopes and wasn’t where your problems were.” 

Violet raised her hand and examined it. “I made new problems though. “ 

Ryan took another step forward. “And we can solve them. “ 

She sighed. “I don’t know, Ryan.”  

“Please. “ He took another step forward. “Let me help you, and help me stay calm knowing you’ll be safe. I don’t want you doing anything rash after you kill him.”  

She lowered her hand, and the sight had changed. Ryan stood there in front of her, hands by his side and a soft smile on his face.  

Something deep inside told her to push him away, or run, or even threaten. If he was to get hurt again, Violet could never live with it. What happened back there was traumatic enough, seeing him dying like that, the life draining out. It made her feel angry and afraid; the two most important emotions to her. If it was to happen again, the way she lashed out, someone could get hurt: Either her friends or her enemies. It was obvious what she had to do.  

Closing her eyes and lowering her head, Violet took a deep breath. “Promise me 4 things, Ryan...” 

“Go ahead.” He replied calmly. 

She shivered. “First, look out for yourself and yourself only during this. Don’t worry about me. I know I say that a lot but this time I mean it. “ Violet insisted. 

“Alright.” There was a small hint of concern littered in his voice, but he tried to hide it. 

“Second.” She continued. “ If something goes wrong, if the plan fails, or if I get hurt, you need to run.”  

Ryan’s smile vanished. “But-“ 

“No. Just...please. Run.” The word was heavy in her voice.

He nodded slightly.  

“Third of all, if we do go back, you cannot tell anyone what happened. You can simplify it, but anything out of the ordinary stays between us. Please.” 

“I promise.” He croaked.  

She hesitated, and gulped. Her throat clogged up and her eyes stung. 

“Violet?” Ryan’s concern shadowed his voice. 

“Lastly….”  

He put his hand on her shoulder. Violet lifted her head and met his gaze. 

“It’s ok.” His soft voice spoke out.

Her eyes watered and her face scrunched up. She leant forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. 

“Don’t….leave.. Me. Please... “ Violet's Voice muffled and cracked.  

Ryan puts his arms around her, comforting her. Like old times. And smiled.  

“I promise... I won’t ever leave you. “  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as big as a reveal as I thought it would be, mainly cause kinda gave it away when Ryan had the dream and saw the letters and the people's words and whatnot, but it's still a shock when Violet tells us. Also I'm sorry for my bad writing lmao


	40. Level Two

Everything Violet had worked towards, everything she had learnt, it all came down  to this. It was going to pay off. It had to. She had come too far to fail or give up now. She couldn’t turn back. Not now and not ever. This was going to be the day she kills her father, the monster that haunted her dreams ever since she ran away. 

The cold handgun sat in his hand. Ryan was checking his ammo and arsenal. He had settled on an AR for when things got crazy, and a silenced pistol, for stealth of course. An extra grenade and flashbang were always useful, so he tucked them away in his jacket. Gripping the handle, the flashes of silver twinkled in his eye. His hunting knife was his favourite. It never failed him, the way it graciously sliced the air when thrown. 

He picked up the rifle, throwing it around his back, and placed the handgun into his jacket. Strolling out of the safe house, he spotted Violet beside the car, dressed in her full gear; the Archangel.

She walked to the other side and nodded to him, before hopping in to the passenger side. He followed. Sat in the driver seat, Ryan placed the AR in the backseat, and pulled on his mask. The Vagabond. 

"You ready?" He questioned her, his voice bellowing, the full persona seeping through.

Violet tilted her head to the side and cracked her neck. "Ready."

The car sped off, towards the address she had given him. 

Maybe when she turned 18, they could give her driving lessons, Ryan thought. She had already learned how to ride a motorcycle, so it wouldn't be too hard.

He glanced over. She was staring out the window, spectating the cars zooming by, like a young child on a road trip. 

"I know you have a lot of questions, Vagabond. And I'll happily answer them all...." Violet spoke bluntly. 

He did. Questions kept filling his mind as he tried to think of theories. 

"..After we've killed James Stone." 

A chill went down his spine. Something was off by how she said that. She had never referred to her father like that, like he wasn't her father. It didn't sound like Violet. The voice that spoke to him during the heist, that told him to get on the motorcycle. The voice of the Archangel. That was it.

He breathed heavily. Kill now, answers later. 

* * *

 

The warehouse they drove past was massive in size. About double the size of the Safehouse Alpha. Ryan parked the car a good way off, making sure it wasn't suspicious. He placed his AR around his back and stepped out of the car. 

Violet was looking around, making sure no one was around. They were surrounded by trees, roofs of leaves covering the sky, with only small patches of light peeking through. Rock and dirt crunched beneath her trainers, calm winds flowing through her. She pulled up her hood, covering her hair.

"This way. Stay low." Vagabond muttered.

Quickly, they trudged across the terrain, not wanting to alert any patrols or cameras. The warehouse was surrounded by a forest, easy to miss and hard to find. Practically invisible, like she said.

Vagabond held up a hand, signalling her to stop and stay quiet. Small footsteps could be heard just in front of them, as they hid in behind a bush. A large man in combat gear marched past, holding a rifle and looking around. 

Peering around, Vagabond went through different scenarios in his head. When it came to stealth, he was always quick and quiet with his targets, bringing as little attention to himself as possibly. He made sure the guard was a way's away from the cameras. 

In the blink of an eye, the guard disappeared, as the criminal grabbed him from behind, locking his airways, and putting more pressure onto the arm around the guard's neck. Eventually, the man fell still, and was dragged behind the bush with a quick flick on his neck, no witnesses.

Two skulls snuck along behind the terrain, staying out of view, before spotting a back door. 

"Camera above the door" Archangel whispered, the Vagabond replying with a nod.

If that camera wasn't there, they could sneak in the door. Less guards patrolled around the back, making sure attention was at the front in case of attackers. 

She could tell he was thinking, but she also knew there weren't many ideas apart from drawing attention.

Archangel tapped him on the shoulder, and he glanced back. She put a finger to her mouth and nudged forward, taking lead. Anger and ambition coursed through her heart.

_Something inside her set aflame._

Vagabond watched her. She stared at the camera. He was unaware of the red glowing dots behind her mask. Suddenly, the camera turned into a blaze of reds and yellows.

Fire. 

Archangel raised her hand, beckoning him to follow. They quietly paced towards the door, in front of the burning camera. Vagabond took one last look at it before taking a step inside. 

All the light was snatched away, their visibility supported only by a few lit ceiling lights. They were in a small hallway, littered with few doors on each side. It was bare; concrete floors and grey tiled walls. 

Both took out their silenced handguns and snuck slowly, aiming in front of them.

"I'm guessing that was you? The camera?" Vagabond mumbled.

Archangel nodded slightly. It was obvious she was going to have use some power for this, whether it was out of anger or fear. 

She stood a few feet in front of the door at the end of the hall, while the Vagabond took hold of the handle. He looked at her and nodded. She nodded back.

Creaking, the door scraped the ground just barely, not giving them away too much. She creeped forward aiming and entering the large room. No one was here.

Archangel placed the gun by her hands, a signal for safety, and the Vagabond walked behind her. 

Several large beacons of light shone onto the room, lighting it up. It was barely full, with only few crates dotted around the floor space. Walls towering around them and the ground tapping as they walked forward. 

"Keep sharp. We don't want a repeat of last time." She advised, a slight shiver lingering in her bones. Being tasered was horrible. Electricity locking up her bones and muscles, making her stiff and lose control of every limb in her body. She really didn't want a repeat of that.

Soon, they were stood in the middle of the floor. Archangel looked around. Something was definitely off. No one was here, there was nothing being stored here, and all she could hear was her heavy breathing.

"Maybe it's-" 

Vagabond began but was cut off by a tiny vibrating sound.

"What's that?" He asked, alarmed, looking around.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her vibrating phone.

Unknown number. Shit...

Violet looked towards Ryan, sensing the fear between them.

Lifting it to her ear, she tapped it and listened.

" _Did you miss me?"_ A voice crackled through the phone. Something caught Violet's breath and her heart skipped many beats.

"Where the fuck are you?" She demanded, her voice raising. Ryan looked towards her. 

" _I missed you too, sweetie. Put me on speaker. I want to hear my voice project through the room."_ It instructed.

She hesitated, but Ryan's face behind the mask persuaded her, so obyed.

"Where are you?" She repeated, anger building up.

A small laugh replied. "Somewhere safe, don't worry. Your old man's not going anywhere."

Ryan raised his gun. "Something's wrong." He said, looking around frantically.

"I didn't expect you to bring a friend, Violet. Especially the infamous Vagabond. "

"Come out you coward." 

"Sorry kids, I would love to stay and chat, but I don't want to."

His voice made Ryan want to stab something. He wanted to plunge his knife into something. It made his head ring, and he didn't know why. Was it the fact that his target was speaking to him, and he couldn't kill him there?

Before Violet could express her anger more, the doors on each wall burst open. Thuds of footsteps echoed through the room, as guards spilled into the space. The skulls looked around, fear building up and muscles going tense. Eventually, they were surrounded.

"Shit!” Ryan exclaimed.

They all aimed towards the centre, with one shouting, “Drop your weapons!”

“I’d listen to them if I were you. My friends don’t like intruders.” James insisted. They could hear his smirk over the phone.

Violet grit her teeth. “You fucking coward. Why won’t you just face me? Are you afraid?” She retorted.

His voice grew dark. “Because I don’t want to see you die. Bye sweetie.” 

There was a dial tone after those final words. Violet placed the phone away. 

“What do we do?” Ryan whispered, eyes darting around the circle of death.

“I said drop your fucking weapons!” Someone yelled.

She wasn’t going to die like this. She wasn’t going to let him get away like this. She was going to kill him, a slow and painful death. It was her ambition, and no one could stop the ambition of the Devil.

_Something inside her set aflame._

“Close your eyes.” She demanded.

Ryan whipped around and looked at her. “Are you sure?” His voice shook.

She nodded. “Trust me.” 

Ryan obeyed, and clamped his eyes shut. 

All the guards watched them, ready to shoot any time now. But it didn’t come. Violet threw her gun on the ground, the clank echoing the room. She raised her hands, but it wasn’t a surrender. She raised them, like she was clawing the air towards her. 

The gunmen all eyed her, fear covering their faces. Her mask glowed, from a faint soft red, to a vibrant blood red. Before any of them could even think to shoot, a sudden flash of white filled the air, as if someone shone a beacon in their eyes. Screams could be heard from all directions, sounds of blood dripping. They all clutched at their throats, trying to keep the fluid in. Every single one had a slash at their neck, like someone had slit them. Bodies hit the ground with loud thuds, booming through the room and into her ears. 

She lowered her hands, and no one moved for a while. Except another thud.

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and his mouth gaped open at the sight. He was surrounded by a pile of bodies in a circle, pools of blood forming and travelling around the corpses. 

“Violet, what just-“ He was about to ask her when he turned around, and saw another body beside him, laying on the floor.

“Violet!” He yelled in fear, as he crouched down beside her, and lifted her head. “Can you hear me?” He pleaded for an answer.

Her breathing was heavy and infrequent. 

He was about to call again, fear building up, when she shuddered and let out a harsh cough.

“Oh thank god!” Ryan exclaimed, helping her sit up.

She pulled off her hood and shook her head. “Ok, that hurt. Fuck…” 

He smirked “You saved us. “

Violet glanced towards him and smiled back. “Yeah. I guess I did. “ Her voice weak.

She lifted herself up, and would’ve lost her balance if Ryan hadn’t helped her. 

“But we’re not done yet. “ Her smile disappeared, “Lets go"  as she picked up her gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split this in half cause yes


	41. Daddy's Little Girl

A volt of energy coursed through her veins, and before she knew it, she was racing through the halls, Ryan lagging behind. He managed to catch up, where she was stood to the side of a closed door. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small metallic object and signalled.  Violet grabbed the doorknob and twisted, shoving the door forwards. Ryan tossed the object inside and they both winced at the sound. Sprays of bullets flew out, and when they stopped, Ryan instantly faced the inside and a flick of silver sliced the air.

She peered in and heard someone yell. 

James was backed against the wall, a knife in his chest, hands shaking as he looked down in shock. Slowly, he slumped down and set himself on the ground. Ryan went in first, and kicked the shotgun away, Violet following behind.

“Fucking fuck!” His voice shook and yelped. 

James raised his head, two black skulls looming over him.

“How the fuck..did you escape?” He gasped.

Ryan shrugged. “ Call it dumb luck.” 

James furrowed his brows and wrinkled his nose. Violet crouched down beside him, careful not to be in grabbing range. 

“You want a minute alone?” Ryan asked softly.

She responded instantly, “No” without taking her eyes away. 

His hair was grey and slicked back, his face small and eyes an envious green. Dripping with blood, his charcoal suit draped over him,  grey pants and a black tie, accompanied with smart brown shoes. Just like that day.

“It’s been a while.” He voice growing raspy.

She nodded. “Sure has.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So, my little girl grew up to be a criminal. The irony. “ And let out a small chuckle.

“It runs in the family.” Her voice growing dark behind the mask.

“I’m surprised you made it this far. You even managed to escape Aiden. Poor guy.” 

“Well he got what he deserved. And you won’t be any different. “

The corners of his lips curled. “I’m your father. Surely you have some sympathy for me?” 

She shook her head. “You’re a monster. I don’t care for monsters.”

His eyes darted towards Ryan, who was watching from behind. “Yet, you become buddies with the Vagabond? And his crew? You can do better than that.” 

“There’s a difference between a monster and a criminal. I’ve had my fair share of each. And I can tell you now, you’re the only monster I know.” 

He pouted. “But I even sent some of my best men to rile up your friends. Think of it as a gift. Watching people suffer is fun, isn’t it?” A wicked smile crept along his face. 

“Mom suffered. That wasn’t fun.” A hint of anger lingered. 

He scoffed. “That. That’s what kept you alive. Your fucking desire….to kill me….all for revenge….Ha.” He gasped in between.

She tilted her head. “You had to be put down. If the legal system couldn’t take you down, than the criminal system would. I preferred the latter.“

He huffed. “The criminal system. You and I, we’re the same. We’re both criminals….and murderers. You’re my little girl, and I’m proud of you.”

Violet took hold of the knife plunged into his chest, and twisted it. He grit his teeth and clamped his eyes shut, wincing at the pain.

“You tried to kill me. You killed people around me to get to me.” Her voice rose.

He smirked and breathed heavily. “ That poor guy…..Your diner friend…Damn was it messy. Ruined one of my best suits.”

She twisted it again, clenching her fists. He had the same reaction.

“You may have taken friends away from me…”

He glared at her, his eyes widening at what stared back.

“But I made more..”

 _Something inside her set aflame_.

Ryan felt the hairs on his neck stand up, his wrists itched and there was something vile in the air.

“You…your eyes..” James stuttered, as his gaze focused on the two glowing dots behind her mask. “Wh-what have you become?” His voice growing more raspy, his breathing coming heavier.

Violet tilted her head. “Let's just say I shook hands with someone. "

He had no response, and just stared at her, awestruck, unable to move or change his expression. The only thing he did, was stare at her hand.

Slowly, she raised it. Cloaked by a ball of flames, the crackles of the fire rose from her hand, reaching just past her wrist. He felt his face become more warm, as she cupped his cheek.

“Even if you kill me, you’ll….always live with the guilt. It was your fault…that she died, Violet. You’re a monster, kiddo. Just like your old man.” 

The word lingered in her mind. Monster. She hated that word. The Archangel hated that word. She didn’t want to be associated with the word. It didn’t mean anything to her or it. But now that her own father called her that... 

The fire refused to hurt him. 

She shook her head. “Killing you will take it back. All of it.” 

 Violet yanked her hand away, the flames extinguishing, red fading. Slowly she rose, and took her handgun out.

He scoffed. “Same way, huh?” 

She aimed the gun, his eyes staring down the barrel. “Of course.”

His face flickered with joy. “See you in hell.” He jeered, quietly.

“I’ll be waiting….”

 _Bang_.

No one moved for a moment.

Violet squeezed her eyes shut.  The smell of gunpowder seeped through her nose and the noise rang around in her head. A small clank echoed as she dropped the weapon. 

“Violet…” Ryan called softly.

She felt cold, as something soft touched her shoulder. Her body turned around, and without looking she buried her face in Ryan’s chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. “It’s ok. You did it. It’s all over.” He whispered. 

 


	42. The Drive Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue because I can't do anything else yeah

They wandered through the halls, avoiding the bodies and pools of blood. Violet was leaning against Ryan, his hand over her shoulder as they made their way to the front entrance.

Cool wind wrapped around them, moonlight illuminating the environment and distant creatures calling. 

Ryan walked ahead, turning to see Violet hanging back, a black skull, staring at the structure.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

She stood still and quiet for a few seconds. Then turned her head towards him.

“I….I don’t want anyone finding the place like this. “ She croaked.

Ryan rubbed his neck. “I guess…we could find a few Jerry cans and douse the place?” He suggested, still concerned.

Violet looked at her hands and back at the warehouse. “No. I have a better idea. Stand back.” She instructed, flexing her fingers.

Ryan took a few steps back and watched. 

Violet took a step forward, and gazed up. She raised her hands, as if showcasing the back of her palms. 

_Something inside her set aflame._

Suddenly, a flicker of fire appeared around her hands, just like before, except, this time they kept travelling. Eventually, her whole arms were cloaked, the fire not stopping and soon consuming her entire self. Ryan watched as wisps of smoke whipped through the air, flames bellowing and hisses snapping. Her mask glowed red: a blood red.

His eyes darted towards the structure, and something was different. The roof looked just like her. On fire. 

They could hear the crashes of panelling falling and ceilings collapsing on the inside. A blaze of warm colours filled the royal blue sky, making it glow a dim red and orange. 

“Wow…” Ryan exclaimed, a small smile appearing. 

The flames around Violet however, snuffed out and she lowered her hands. 

Instantly, he raced towards her, catching her in his arms as she stumbled back, breathing heavily.

“I got you, you’re ok.” He assured her.

Violet pulled off her mask and massaged her forehead. “God, I'm tired.” She mumbled.

Ryan chuckled. “Me too. Come on, let’s go.” 

She placed her arm around his shoulder, keeping her balance as they trudged through the ground towards the car. 

The road was barren, dust and rocks occupying it, crunching as they walked.The car wasn’t far, close enough to make a quick getaway, but hidden well enough. Ryan helped her in, making sure she wouldn’t collapse, as she plopped herself onto the passenger side. He hopped in and gripped the steering wheel.

“Where to?” He asked, sighing.

Violet smiled shyly. “The penthouse, please. I’m exhausted and I miss everyone.” 

He stared forward. “You…don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I won’t force you, and I’m sure the others will understand too.” 

She looked over to him, still smiling. “You’re my family, and I don’t want to leave my family. Killing my father wasn’t the only thing I wanted to achieve.” 

Ryan glanced over and raised his eyebrows.

“I wanted to trust people, trust them enough to open up to them. And you guys helped me. I’m not leaving after that. “

He smiled, and felt a tear coming. “Thank you. “  And turned the ignition on.

* * *

 

The journey back was quiet. Ryan told himself he had to concentrate on the road, but that was a blatant lie. Multitasking was easy for criminals. Driving and shooting was part of their daily regime. But driving and asking the Devil questions? That was different, but he had to try.

Ryan cleared his throat and spoke. “So…you’re really the Devil, huh?”

Violet let out a small laugh. “Yes. I am. You can ask me anything, Ryan. I don’t mind how many questions you have, or what they are.” 

He relaxed. Ok, good start.

“What’s it like? Using your power?”

Violet looked at her hands. “It feels…nice. I feel warm inside, like I’m on fire but I’m not in pain. After though, I get chills down my spine and feel a slight shiver. “

“Huh. Then why do you collapse, like back there?” He gestured behind him.

“I guess, when I do something more powerful, like set a structure on fire or kill a lot of people, my body doesn’t have enough energy to support me. I consume heat to keep going.”

“Ohhhhh. Is that why you drink tea?”

She nodded. “Yeah, and because it’s nice.” 

There was a moment of silence.

“Violet, remember when the penthouse was attacked, and we had one survivor who refused to give me any information?” Ryan asked, suspicious.

Violet wrinkled her nose. “You wanna know how I got information.”

“Possibly…I’m guessing you used your power, but what did you do exactly?”

She sighed. “I placed on my mask and scared the shit out of him. I knew he worked for my father, and I had also spied on him for a while, since he was a possible connection. Using that knowledge and my power, he sputtered out everything in fear. “

Ryan shifted around in his seat, keeping his eye on the road. “You messed him up.”

Her voice turned serious. “They tried to harm you guys. I don’t just let that slide by. “

He smirked. “Well, you gave him what he deserved. Made artwork of his corpse.”

Violet snickered. “I’d say that was creepy, but I see what you mean.” 

More silence.

Her smile disappeared. “You haven’t asked about the heist. I thought that’d be number one.”

Ryan shrugged. “I was suspicious at first, but your story made sense. Now realising what you can do, I’m guessing the bike ride was different.”

She gulped. “Yeah, it was. That was the first time I had used my power in a while. It felt unusual but I had to do it. The Vagos were closing in, and you were running out of time.” There was a small squeak in her voice. “I stared at one and set it on fire, making others swerve out the way.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows. “Wow. I was wondering what that wreckage was about the next day. But….how did I not remember this?”

Her lips quivered. “I made you forget. I made you forget I used my power, and that I spoke to you like that and made you fall unconscious.”

“What?”

“I made your memory fuzzy, just enough to forget that, and I wrote a fake log.” She confessed, a slight croak in her voice.

“If you could do that, why didn’t you make me forget about seeing you on fire, back at the complex?” 

“I…I was way too weak. I exhausted myself, killing and blinding Aiden, healing you, then carrying you here. I passed out once I knew you were ok, and I woke up before you did.” 

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She did all that, for him. If he hadn’t gone with her, she wouldn’t have had to deal with that. 

“I’m..Sorry. I never should’ve persuaded you to let me come with you. You went through hell because of me.” He croaked.

She turned towards him. “No.” She snapped. “Don’t blame yourself. You were just trying to help. And you did. Besides, we had to tell you eventually. “

“We. What does…the Devil actually look like? I’m guessing you’ve seen it.” 

Violet looked at her mask. “Well, it can take any form. So whenever I see it, it looks like me but with all my gear on, including the mask, since it took the form of the Archangel. It even adopted the name.” 

“So it goes by Archangel?”

She nodded. 

“Huh. “

Keep the conversation going, Haywood.

“Violet, what happens if the crew find out?” Ryan questioned, a tone of concern in his voice.

She sighed. “They won’t.”

“But what if? Will you make them forget? Like you did with me?”

She had done a fine job of not giving herself away so far, but now that Ryan knew, there was a possibility of them finding out. Who’s to say this won’t happen again?

“Then maybe we’ll see where it goes. “

“You won’t hurt them, will you?” He asked, alarmed.

Violet raised her eyebrows. “What? No! Of course not! I would never hurt them. The Fakes are like a family to me, I care about them.”

Ryan relaxed. “You’re family too. “ And smiled.

Violet smiled back. “Thanks, Ryan. “

“For what?” 

She laughed. “For everything. For being there for me, for comforting me, for helping me, and making me feel safe.” 

Ryan put a hand to his heart. “Aww! You’re welcome. You know, the crew always teasing me about the idea that I’m like a father to you.”  He joked.

Violet tilted her head. “Well, you are. To be honest you’ve looked after me better than my actual father did. “ Her smile disappeared.

 He sighed. “All that is in the past now, you don’t have to worry about him anymore.” 

“I know. I’ll be fine. “ 

Before Ryan could reply, there was a small buzz coming from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone, the contact being Geoff. He handed it to Violet who took it. 

“Here. Let him know we’re on the way back. Must be worried.”

Violet tapped and placed it at her ear. “Hi Geoff! She tried to sound happy, but the lack of rest was getting to her. 

“Put it on speaker.” Ryan instructed.

Violet pulled it away and tapped on it, Geoff’s voice crackling to life. 

“ _Where the hell are you guys! It’s been almost 12 hours!”_ He exclaimed.

“Hey Geoff! “ Ryan called. “We’re just on the way back.”

_“Wait, you guys did it? You killed him?”_

“Yeah, we did.” Violet responded shakily, glancing at Ryan.

“ _That’s awesome! Well hurry back. Everyone else is worried, and your dog won’t stop licking Gavin.”_ He chuckled.

“Alright, Geoff. We’re on the freeway so we’ll be there in a while. Bye!” Ryan beamed.

“ _See you.”_

Violet handed back the phone after she hung up. Ryan noticed her shaking hand.

Before he could ask her about it she blurted out, “You still have one question on your mind.” She kept her eyes on the road.

Ryan frowned and sighed. “I don’t know if I want the answer.” 

“But?”

He bit his lip. “Did….Did you do it? Were you who the last survivor saw?” He croaked.

No one spoke for a few seconds, then she nodded.

“Y-yes. I caused the Vagos Massacre. “

Ryan felt something heavy on his shoulders, and needles poking his back. “Why? Why did you do it?”

Violet slumped downwards in the seat. “We got angry.” She mumbled.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel. “We?”

She wrapped her arms around herself. “Both the Archangel and I were excited for the heist. It was a new sense of adrenaline we had never experienced before, something unique and energising. Everything was going as we had discussed as a crew; got the money, kept police off of us, made sure the plan was going well. Then the Vagos showed up.”

Ryan cracked his neck. “How did that make you angry? Not every heist goes to plan, and I’m sure the same goes for bounties. Something can always go wrong.”

“I don’t know. Something just felt wrong. When I blew up that car, when you were dying, I guess the Archangel knew I was worried. So it took matters into its own hands.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You said it doesn’t posses you. You said you can control it and let it out when you felt a strong emotion.”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t, and I can, but I felt angry. I wanted to do something about it, but not as myself. That’s when I let it out. I let it take control and this is what happened.”

“It murdered a third of the Vagos crew in cold blood. Sliced and burned them.”

Violet shuddered and felt her eyes water. “When I found out, I got angry. At it. I told it that was not how we solve problems, and all those people died. But deep down inside, I felt a little better. “

He leaned his head back, looking straight ahead. “You can’t let that happen. Not again.”

“I know, and it won’t. Not using my power in a while made me forget how strong it can get.” She let out a little laugh.

He was still having trouble facing the truth. The Devil, was sitting beside him, and he wasn’t dead. Ryan knew he shouldn’t be scared, it was still his friend, the young girl who he had rescued almost a year ago from certain death, the young girl who loved playing guitar and enjoyed playing with her dog, the young girl who had been through so much trauma. Yet, a tiny part of him wishes he hadn’t spoken to her that day. The day after he almost killed her, the proceeded to save her life. Her life was only in danger because of him. 

“Ryan?” Violet asked softly. 

“Hm?”

“You’ve been having dreams recently, about the Archangel, right?”

He gulped. “I have. How did you know?”

She smirked. “I knew it. I told it not to do that, that we can tell you eventually what we are, but it kept bringing you into these dreams.”

Ryan tapped the steering wheel a few times. “I don’t understand. It brought me into those dreams?”

“Ever since you spoke to me on the rooftop, when I couldn’t finish the song, it kind of trusted you more and more. It saw you were making me feel more safe, and when I trust someone, it does too. So, it wanted you to meet it. “

He cleared his throat. “So…I was brought into the dreams to meet the Devil.”

Violet smiled shyly. “When you put it like that, kind of, yeah. But it was still too early, and I told it to lay off, but it kept doing it, and when you saw that flaming text, that’s where I drew the line.”

“Why me? Why bring me into them?”

She shrugged. “Like I said, it trusted you through me, and apparently trusted you enough to tell you, but luckily it wasn’t the right time, so you weren’t exactly on the same page.”

Ryan chuckled. “I was confused as hell, yeah.”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “Was that a pun?”

He laughed. “Possibly. Also, how did it bring me into the dreams?”

“It can create a dream. Place the dream somewhere, add a subject or person, then bring whoever it wants into it. Sometimes the dream is nice, other times it’s horrible.” Her smile fading away.

He frowned. “That nightmare you had, the one before you tried to shoot me, did it do that?”

Shivering, she responded, “It was angry at the message that I received, about my Dad being alive. I’m guessing that had an impact on my dreams, turning them into a nightmare. But I know it didn’t mean that, sometimes it exaggerates my emotions further than they need to be. “

“I won’t ask about the nightmare, but I will ask something. You say ‘It’. Does it have a gender or..?” He questioned.

Violet rubbed her eyes. “The Devil can take any form, and since it took the form of the Archangel which has a mask, I just refer to it as gender less, since you can’t see behind the mask.”

“Huh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not good at informing my audience about something when it's not in the form of a conversation, so apologies about this :P


	43. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short, been busy with exams and whatnot! 
> 
> Uploads will also be less frequent cause of school work, but I will try to do as much as I can!

They both looked ahead, and the city came into view. Dazzling lights illuminated the car, flashes of yellow, white and neon alike beamed at them. Los Santos was the city that never slept, and that’s what Violet loved about it. 

She peered out the window, spectating cars zooming past and people chatting at nights out. It was almost midnight, and yet people were out partying, enjoy their free lives, drinking away their problems. 

Soon enough, the penthouse appeared, and the garage door opened. Ryan drove the car in slowly and parked in the designated spot. Both of them sat in silence for a moment, as he pulled the keys out. 

“We’re home.” He said softly. 

Violet’s eyes were drooping slightly, but she did her best to stay awake. 

“Yeah. We are.” She replied, smiling shyly. 

Simultaneously, they opened the doors and got out, the bright lights of the garage showing the way to the elevator, as they both took off their masks.

Ryan noticed Violets steps were slow and there was a slight limp in her leg. She caught his glance and smiled weakly. 

“I’m fine. Just tired.” She assured him.

He smiled back, but as always, kept his concern. 

When the elevator doors opened to the penthouse, the cool air hit her face. It felt nice to be back, somewhere she could call home. 

She smiled when small patters could be heard, heading to their direction. 

“Hi buddy!” She beamed, as Shadow raced over to her, licking her hands when she crouched down. “I missed you too!” She responded, hugging his forehead. 

Ryan smiled at the sight, then felt even better when he saw Geoff walking towards him.

“You’re back!” He cheered.

Violet stood up and beamed at him. “Hi Geoff.”

“It’s good to have you both back.” He replied, twirling his moustache. 

"It's good to be back." 

“Where’s everyone else?” Ryan asked, peering over Geoff’s shoulders.

Geoff placed his hands around his mouth and called, “You guys! They’re back!”

Jack and the Lads came into view, Gavin racing ahead towards Violet. Before she knew it, she was trapped in a hug. 

“We missed you so much!” He cried, muffled. Violet was hesitant for a moment, before hugging him back. 

“I missed you too, Gavin.” 

He stepped back, water in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. 

“How’d it go?” Jack inquired.

Ryan nodded. “It went well. We did it.” And glanced at Violet. 

“And how do you feel?” Jeremy asked Violet. 

“I…I feel better. Better than ever.” She bubbled.

“Good. “ Michael stated, smirking.

Jack asked Ryan several questions, mostly if he was fine too, while the Lads were giggling at Shadow who wasn’t leaving Gavin alone. Violet watched them, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to the right and Geoff was there, a worried look on his face.

Violets smile disappeared. “Hi Geoff. Something wrong?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Mind if I talk to you in private?” He spoke softly, but a hint of fear in his voice.

“Sure.” She followed Geoff towards the kitchen, and stopped when he turned.

“Are you sure you’re ok? From what Ryan told us, your father was a horrible guy, and killing someone close to you who’s also your worst enemy, can be kinda scary.”

Violet raised her eyebrows. “I’m sure it’ll take me some time to get over it, but other than that, it feels like a heavy weight has been taken off my shoulders. I can think about my past now without being afraid. I’m ok, Geoff. Seriously.” She assured him, sheepishly smiling.

Geoff sighed. “Alright. I trust you.” He still looked worried.

“Geoff... are you ok?” 

He glanced down. “Kid, ever since you were brought here, something’s changed. I don’t know what it is, but it was a good change. You’re family, you’re our friend, and we want you to be happy and safe.”

She tilted her head. “I know that. But what’s wrong?”

His lips quivered, and she could see his eyes watering. “Are you leaving?” He croaked.

Staring at him in awe, she responded, “What makes you think that?” A lump formed in her throat. 

“Well, your goal ever since you came here was to kill your father. We figured, after you’ve done that, you’ll wanna leave this place, leave all the bad memories and go someplace safe.”

She shook her head. “This is my home, Geoff. You’re my family. I’m not leaving. Because of you guys, I learnt how to face the bad memories, and get rid of them. I said this to Ryan too, killing my father wasn’t the only thing I wanted to achieve. I wanted to learn, learn how to trust people with who I am, and you helped me.” 

Tears streamed down his face. Geoff pulled Violet in and hugged her. “Jesus you know how to make a man cry.” He sobbed.

“Thanks, Geoff.” 

 


	44. A Million Pounds, But?

It was a late afternoon. Violet and Gavin were both sat on the couches, discussing Britain and making jokes. 

“Ok, you get a million pounds, but, anytime someone mentions the word Britain, you have to act like a stereotypical person from that persons native home.” Gavin asked.

Violet glanced over. “What does that mean?”

“Alright, say Jeremy mentions Britain. For one whole day, you have to act like someone from Boston, accent and all.” 

She hesitated. “I don’t think I want to get punched in the face.” 

Gavin scoffed. “I’m sure he’ll understand. It’s for a million pounds, innit?”

“You are really something, Gavin Free.” Violet retorted, shaking her head.

Before Gavin could squawk back, Ryan walked up, holding a newspaper in his hand. 

“Ello’ Ryan!” Gavin beamed.

“Hi Gavin. Here, take a look at this.” Ryan replied, handing the newspaper to Violet.

She took it and examined it.

“What the fuck?” Violet muttered, reading it.

_**CRIME LORD DEAD** _

“What is it?” Gavin asked, glancing over.

“It’s….it’s my father. They found his body.” She croaked.

Ryan nodded. “Turns out his body didn’t burn as much as the building did, so when the fire department got there, they found it, slumped against the wall with a lot of skin burnt off. Dental records confirmed it was him.” He informed her.

Gavin raised his eyebrows. “Wait what? You set the place on fire!?” He squawked.

Violet glanced at Ryan. “Uhh, kinda yeah. To get rid of evidence.”

“They also concluded from the autopsy, that he didn’t die from the fire, but a bullet to the head.” 

She sighed. “Well, I guess that’s out then.” And handed back the paper.

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?” Gavin put out the thought.

Ryan tilted his head. “I don’t know. Violet?”

She leant back. “Doesn’t matter. As long as he’s dead, my life is better. If the world knows, oh well. “ She smiled softly. 

“If you say so.” He replied, and wandered off.

There was silence.

“…Violet?” Gavin hesitated.

Without looking at him, she replied quietly, “Yeah?”

Gavin gulped. “I never apologised, by the way.”

“For what?”

“Well, for spreading the rumour that you were the Vagabond’s kid. I just thought of it as a joke, but I guess both you and Ryan weren’t fond of the idea.”

She looked over to him, and saw his frown. “Gavin, it’s fine.” She replied, smiling.

“Are you sure?”

Violet leant forward. “Of course. Ryan told me you guys always tease him about it, the whole fatherly thing, but to be honest, now that my real father is gone, I can see what you mean. “

Gavin smiled. “Aww, thanks kiddo!”

“Anyways, who’s to say only Ryan’s like a father? Why can’t I have 6 awesome dads?” She bubbled.

Gavin’s eyes lit up and his mouth gaped open. Some form of a squeal escaped. “Think how cool that would be! Your fathers can be the Fakes! Haha!"

He bolted up and wrapped his arms around her. “Awwwww Violet! You’re the best!” He beamed.

She hugged him back. “Thanks….Gavin….But you’re hugging me tightly…..breath…” She gasped.

He instantly let go, an apologetic look on his face. “Oh! Sorry! I forget you’re much smaller than us!” 

She sighed. “Gee, thanks.” 

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you something!"

"Alright, go ahead."

"When are you turning 18? You've been with us for a long time, so when's your birthday?"

Violet scratched her head. "This Friday, I believe."

Gavin's mouth hung open and a gasp escaped. "That's tomorrow! " He squealed.

She looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, it is. " Her voice dry and emotionless.

"You don't sound too happy about it." He noted.

"Well, I never really celebrated my birthday that much when I was small. My parents wouldn't make a big deal out of it. My dad "worked" all the time, and my mum would give me a small cake and a little gift, but that was it. Nothing too big." She explained, glancing around.

"What?! Birthdays are awesome! Especially your 18th! That's a big one!"

Violet held up her hands in surrender. "I never made a big deal out of it either. After I ran away, I normally just treated myself to a day of relaxation, wandering around the city or staying in my apartment." And lowered them.

"Well you should! Turning 18 is like a milestone into adulthood! We need to celebrate!" Gavin exclaimed.

"You don't have to, Gavin. I'll happily take a day off work as a present to myself, it's how I've been doing it for almost 4 years." She said softly.

Gavin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Nonsense, we're going to give you the best birthday ever! Fake Style!" 

He let go then waved and disappeared from view. Fake Style? She didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad.


	45. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unnecessary split between this and the next chapter, it was kinda too long.

“Alright, here’s the plan.” Geoff started. 

He stood at the end of the large table in the heist room, 5 pairs of eyes watching, waiting for an answer.“As we’ve been informed by Gavin, the kid is turning 18 tomorrow. We also know she hasn’t really had any memorable birthdays, since her Dad was an asshole and her mom wasn’t really keen on them. Which is why, we’re going to give her the best birthday she’s ever had.” He informed them. 

“What do you have in mind, Geoff?” Jack chirped. 

Geoff scratched his head. “Uh, not much. We need ideas, people.”

The crew exchanged glances.

“Well, what exactly does she like?” Jeremy wondered.

They turned to Ryan who was sipping on a can of Diet Coke. “She likes…purple?”

“Anything else? “

Ryan shrugged. “Guitar, killing people, her dog, I don’t know man, criminal and teenage stuff I guess.”

“Not helpful but it’s a start.” Geoff sighed.

“I’ve got it!” Gavin squawked suddenly, making Ryan choke on his drink.

“Whatcha got?” 

“She’s turning 18! Let’s give her driving lessons!”

They all stared at him in silence. 

“Why the fuck would we give her driving lessons for her 18th birthday?” Michael snapped.

“Well she doesn’t know how to drive a car. She’s gotta learn someday.” Gavin responded. 

Jack face palmed. “Maybe not for her birthday. We don’t even know what to get her. “ He groaned.

“Why don’t you ask her? Is there something she really wants or..?” Jeremy suggested.

“Then it won’t be a surprise Jeremy!” Gavin cried.

“We could always get her a car, she has a motorcycle but cars are practical.” Ryan noted.

“We’ll make that her overall present then.” Geoff concluded. “We’ll have to teach her, so yeah lessons, but not on the day.”

“Just throw a fucking party. Decorations, cake and shit. I know I’d like it.” Michael smirked.

“Yeah maybe we’re over complicating this. Remember, she said she didn’t do a lot for it. Only a small little cake from her mom and that was it. We don’t need to go overboard.” Jack added.

“Alright alright alright. Here’s the plan. Ryan.” Geoff pointed towards him. “You distract her, get her out of the penthouse or something, just for the day so we can get the place set up.”

Ryan saluted. “Yes sir!”

“Michael and Gavin, you guys get the cake. We need something cool and memorable, got it?” 

Michael crossed his arms and Gavin beamed. “You can count on us Geoffrey!” He squawked.

“Jack and Jeremy, you’ll be decorating the penthouse. Make it look snazzy and shit.” 

“Nobody says snazzy anymore, but will do Geoff!” Jack exclaimed.

“And I’ll be getting the car. I think I know which one she’ll like.” He said, pointing to himself. “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

The next day, Jack and Jeremy had allegedly gone away to speak to a rival crew, Geoff had supposedly gone to sort something out with the Roosters, and who knows where the fuck Gavin and Michael went. 

Violet was sat on the couch, the morning sun warming her face as she scrolled through her phone.

“Hey, there you are.” A familiar voice called behind her.

She turned her head to see Ryan walking up, his face coloured with the Vagabond's signature paint.

“Hi. Uhh, what’s with your gear? “ She questioned, gesturing towards it. Was there a heist going down soon?

Ryan glanced down. “Hm? Oh this. I was gonna go and hunt down a guy with a price on his head with Jeremy, but he had to go do something.”

“Yeah, where is everyone?” Violet asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh you know, just criminal things.” He lied.

Violet narrowed her eyes. “Alright, then. So why did you want to see me?”

“Well, I figured since Jeremy is busy, you and I could go bounty hunting. I don’t believe we have.” He smiled. That was true; last time they had planned to go bounty hunting together, she had been taken against her will and tortured for information on the Fakes.

Violet glanced down. “I don't know, Ryan.” A flicker of worry appeared on her face.

“Come on! It'll be fun!” 

She sighed. “Alright, lemme go get ready.” And stood up, walking towards her room.

Ryan pulled out his phone and texted the crew.

_We’re leaving the penthouse in 5 minutes._

* * *

 

“Alright, they’re leaving soon, so let’s get the fucking cake already.” Michael demanded. 

He and Gavin had been instructed to get a cool cake, something with a flair. What the fuck was Geoff thinking?

“Michael! How about this one?” Gavin squawked, beckoning Michael to look.

They were both dressed in casual clothes, simple hoodies and plaid shirt so they weren’t recognised. 

Michael examined the cake Gavin pointed out.

“Gavin.”

“Yes Micoo?”

“That’s a fucking wedding cake.” He muttered.

“Exactly! Flair!” 

Michael placed his hand over his face. “We need a birthday cake. She’s not getting married you idiot.” 

“Alright alright!” Gavin pouted.

They walked past the display cases, different colours cakes being showcased for different occasions. 

“How about this one?” Gavin pointed at the glass.

“Too simple. Also it says Happy Father’s Day.” He commented at the small white bland dessert.

“Well what do you suggest?” 

“Hmm.” Michael pondered, rubbing his chin. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. “Got it. Follow me.” He instructed, and led Gavin towards the counter.

* * *

 

“Jeremy?” Jack asked his friend, who had just placed down an orange object.

“Yes Jack?” 

Jack pointed towards it. “That’s a jack o’ lantern.” He commented.

Jeremy smiled. “Exactly! She likes skulls and shit!” 

“I don’t….I…ok sure.” He stuttered, unsure of what to say.

The penthouse living room did not look like it belonged to a crew of criminals. Different coloured streamers hung from the ceiling, banners taped to the walls, and balloons littered the ground.

Jack was inflating different balloons, when he saw Jeremy bring in different bottles.

“What are you doing?” He questioned Jeremy suspiciously.

Jeremy placed the bottles on the table. “Getting ready for a fucking party, duh!” He exclaimed.

“Dude, she’s not drinking. “ 

“Who said it was for her? Me and Michael are gonna get bevved up!”

“Just make sure-“

_BANG_

Both Jack and Jeremy jumped at the sudden noise, alarmed and ready to fight, before realising they were in a room full of balloons.

Shadow strolled in, a deflated balloon in his mouth. 

Jack sighed and smiled. “Forgot about him. “ He said, watching Shadow pounce on balloons.

“Oh god no.” Jeremy added, trying to gather as many as he could. 

* * *

 

A flash of silver flew by the man’s head, and before he knew it, he was pushed against the wall, a knife tickling his neck.

A black skull popped into view, and he could hear the heavy breathing behind it. He could also see another skull behind it, but that didn’t matter, as something slashed against his throat, making him gurgle and gasp for air. 

Violet let the body drop, and crumple to the floor, spectating him die out. 

She pulled down her hood, letting her hair be exposed, and exhaled heavily. 

“You ok?” Ryan asked, standing behind her.

Turning to meet his gaze, she replied, “Yeah I’m fine. Just caught up in the moment” , and cracked her neck.

“Alright, well nice work. “ He complimented.

Violet nodded, “Thanks”, and walked past him. 

They wondered through the empty hallway of the mansion, taking in their surroundings of their dead target’s home. 

Ryan noted how Violet worked, the way she could run circles around people, quick and nimble on her feet. He watched her slice through enemies, making sure they were gone before moving on. She was methodical, and balanced out defence and offence. She always made sure no one was a threat, before diving in to attack, like a predator and prey. He didn’t know if it was what he taught her, or the fact she was the Devil.

“Next time, make sure to-“ 

Ryan was about to give her advice, when he was cut off by the sound of tyres screeching, outside the mansion.

“Shit. Get your gun out.” He ordered.

Violet pulled out her handgun, and followed Ryan towards the door, slithering through the hall. 

He peered through the window in the door, only to see a black SUV parked in the driveway.

“That wasn’t there before.” He muttered.

Something cocked in the air, and both hunters whipped around, staring down the barrel of multiple SMG’s. 

“Put your weapons down you fuckers!” One man yelled.

Ryan’s breath quickened, and glanced over to Violet, who was staring them down, not moving a muscle.

He saw one squeeze the trigger slightly, and called, “Alright alright, we’ll put down the weapons. “

Violet glanced back, and Ryan swore he saw something flicker behind the eye holes of her mask. 

_Something inside her set aflame_

Both placed their weapons down slowly, keeping eye contact with the gunmen. 

“Don’t fucking move, or we will shoot!.” One yelled.

“We’re putting down our guns, alright?” Ryan responded, calmly.

One of them leaned over to the other, and whispered something in his ear. There was a slight mumble of the word ‘Fake’.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do, Vagabond.” The recipient hissed, a sly smile on his face.

Ryan glared at him, his eyes a threatening icy blue.

“You and your little friend here, are gonna come with us, nice and peacefully. Think you can do that?” He jeered.

He didn’t respond. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Violet flexing her fingers beneath her glove, and she shook her head.

“No? You’re saying no? Who the fuck even are you?” One of them snapped.

Ryan saw Violet pinching two of her fingers, just out of the gunmen’s view. He knew that signal, and responded by clamping his eyes shut.

Before the gunmen could threaten them more, a flash of white filled the room. Ryan kept his eyes shut, but the sounds were deafening, and familiar. He heard multiple panicking screams and yells, the sound of something slicing and gurgling, and footsteps jumping around him, all in one second. 

His breathing slowed and his lips quivered. He didn’t really want to open them, but Violet’s voice got through to him.

“Ryan, it’s ok. You can open.” She said softly.

He pried his eyes open, and the sight wasn’t unique, but gruesome. 3 bodies lay on the ground, pools of blood spilling and surrounding them. Their necks had been slashed, all the same length of cut. Lifeless eyes stared back at Ryan, as Violet stepped back, a slight stumble in her step.

“Are you ok?” He asked, concerned.

She nodded slowly. “Yeah…Just tired.”

“Alright. If you’re sure.”

Violet heard the tone in his voice. The tone of fear. It was obvious he was still not used to it, the whole working with the Devil thing, but she wondered why he didn’t tell her, that he was afraid. She always told him if she had a problem, but it wasn’t the same the other way round. The others let her know that Ryan, before she was here, was the one who always kept to himself. He dealt with his problems on his own, and he wasn’t one to talk about his feelings or what went on in his head. 

There was a buzz in his pocket. Ryan pulled out his phone, and read Geoff’s message. 

_Ready._

He smiled softly, and put the phone away. 

“Let’s head back, I’m sure the others are wondering where we went.” He advised.

Violet turned and opened the door, stepping out in the sunlight of Los Santos. The air was crisp and fresh, the upper hills of Los Santos were far from the city, no vile smells of cigar smoke or exhaust gas to pollute the air. 

The car journey back was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.


	46. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off, wanna say thanks to everyone that's stuck with me since chapter 1! Thank you for the Kudos and your comments, and also for helping me almost get to 300 hits! Don't worry, this fic isn't finished, there's still plenty to come. After Archangel has finished though, I do have a couple other AU's involving my OC, so hype!
> 
> Anyway, more exciting news, I have created a Discord server for the Archangel AU, so you can discuss stuff about the Fic and scream at me. Here's the invite link...
> 
> https://discord.gg/Gwcgy9s
> 
> Yayayayayay

Stepping out of the car, Ryan watched Violet walking to the elevator, arms wrapped around herself and her whole body shaking.

The door opened, and both stepped in, taking off their masks. 

"Hey." Ryan spoke, a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah?" She croaked.

"Happy Birthday"

Violet glanced at him and replied "Thanks Ryan." With a small chuckle.

 

Violet led the way towards the door, stopping just before touching the door knob. 

"What's wrong?" Ryan wondered, eager for her to go inside.

A flicker of worry streaked across her face. "Something seems off."

"Uh, criminal instincts, something's always off. But we're safe." He assured her.

She kept her wits about, thinking about her handgun, and opened the door.

The lights were off, and she heard footsteps. All the curtains were closed, not a peak of light seeping through. 

Before Violet could take out her handgun, all the lights flickered on.

"SURPRISE!" A collective yell filled the room.

She jumped back and whipped out her handgun.

"Woah! It's ok, it's just us!" Geoff called out.

Violet relaxed her breathing, put it away, and stared at the room.

Streams of different colours were hung up on the wall, balloons littering the floor and confetti dancing in the air. The crew, par her and Ryan, were standing in front of something large, smiles on their faces. 

"What...What's going on?" She asked, confused.

"Well.." Jack started. "It's your birthday! And we know you haven't had great ones in the past, so we thought we'd give you the best one yet, Fake style!" He beamed.

"Yeah, so we got Ryan to distract you for the day, while we got the place decorated and shit!" Jeremy added.

Violet turned towards Ryan, who was smirking. "You knew about this?"

He shrugged. "Possibly. Hence why I had us hunting multiple people."

She turned back, and smiled. "This is...amazing. Thanks guys."

"You haven't even seen the best part yet!" Gavin squawked. 

"Well, part one." Geoff noted.

Before Violet could question what they meant, she looked around, her smile disappearing. "Uh, guys where's Shadow?"

They all stepped to the side, exchanging looks. 

"You better call him so he won't miss the surprise." Michael advised gleefully.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Shadow! Heel!" She called out.

There was no movement, and everyone par her was smiling. 

Before she could call again, the large cake-like structure burst open, the top flying off.

"WHAT THE-" Violet exclaimed.

Something large and black jumped out, panting and barking.

"Ta-da!" Jack yelled, gesturing with jazz hands.

Shadow came running towards Violet, and stood on his hind legs, pawing her stomach.

"You were in the cake!?" 

"Yeah! We wanted something with a flair, so why not put your dog in the cake!" Gavin explained.

Violet laughed as she pat Shadow's head. "Is this what you meant by Fake style?"

"Almost. That was only part one of your surprise." Geoff commented.

She stood up and tilted her head. "Part one?"

"Yep! Guys, get the actual cake out and clean up the confetti. We're taking a trip down to the garage." Geoff ordered as he walked towards the elevator. He turned to Violet and Ryan, beckoning them to follow. 

They stepped inside and the doors closed, sounds of Michael and Gavin arguing fading out.

"So, do I get a hint or..?" Violet muttered.

Geoff shook his head. "You've got a motorcycle, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, they're cool and all, but when you're being chased by cops, you're really vulnerable."

"Go on." 

"You'll see."

Violet was about to ask him more questions, when the elevator door opened, and the bright lights illuminated the garage.

"I dont.." 

"Here." Geoff said as he handed her something small.

"...Car keys?" Violet questioned, examining the object.

Geoff nodded. "Our gift to you, is your own car."

She raised her eyebrows. "My...own car?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, why not?" Ryan added. "You're getting involved with more heists, and when we heist, we generally cause a lot of chaos."

"Go on. Go find it." Geoff bubbled.

Violet looked towards the garage and walked forwards. Examining all the cars, her footsteps echoed the hall, bouncing off the different vehicles. The Fakes were known for having an assortment of vehicles. From Jeremy's orange and purple arsenal, to their classic Roosevelt with the logo painted on it. To her left, was Jack's favourite Entity FX, with a dashing navy-blue coat. To her right, was Michael's beloved Adder, gleaming at her with its chrome layer and '00MOGAR' on the license plate. 

Eventually, she came across a car that wasn't there before. It sat there, dressed in a matte black coat with purple rimmed wheels, racing spoiler on the back and black tinted reinforced windows.

She pressed the car keys and it unlocked.

"You like it?" Geoff asked, walking up behind her with Ryan.

She smiled and turned. "It's perfect. Thanks Geoff." And beamed at him.

"One problem though." Ryan started. "We gotta teach you to drive."

"It can't be that hard, she already knows how to drive a motorcycle."

"Both are tough to learn. Remember when we had the Shotaro's? And Gavin fell off his many times? "

Geoff let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, I remember, idiot broke his arm and complained for a month."

"Judging from what I know about riding a motorcycle and being in a car, motorcycles are harder. You've got no protection except a helmet, and you need to balance, otherwise you'll skid across the road." Violet informed.

"Cars are hard too. You can't see how much exterior space you have while being on the inside, so you need to estimate." Ryan added.

"Alright. We'll teach you, just not now. Right now, we got a cake to eat. And apparently stop Michael and Jeremy from getting drunk as fuck." Geoff addressed.

"Oh god no."

The crew spent the day partying in the penthouse. 

The most memorable moment was when Gavin found the pool noodles that Jack had done a terrible job of hiding. They decided to have a fight with them.

"Alright, Gavin! You're going down!" Violet exclaimed. She was sat on Ryan's shoulder's, the same height as Gavin, who was sat on to of Jeremy's shoulders.

"We'll see about that!" He squawked. 

The noodles flailed everywhere, all 4 of them constantly getting hit in the face. Eventually, Team Boston Tea party lost, as Gavin fell backwards onto the couch, and Jeremy being pushed by Shadow.

"Not fair!" Gavin complained.

"We're criminals. Rules don't apply to us!" Ryan jeered and they both laughed.

This is what they meant by Fake style. Something that represented the crew as a family, a chaotic family, but a family at best. It was made up of different people, each with their different characteristics and personalities. Fake style displayed how the crew bonded together, through pool noodle fights and singing horribly as a group. They may be killers and thieves, but that didn't stop them from bringing out the good in them.

It was a birthday she would definitely remember.

 


	47. Let's Play

A month had past. A month since she shot her father. And she was fine with it. Violet went through the days as like nothing had happened, checking off bounties, helping out the crew, and just living her life. 

If only the same could be said for Ryan.

He was sat on the counter, staring down at his phone in front of him. The article about her father's body being found was on the screen, and he read it over and over. Something felt wrong. No one knew what really happened, no one knew how James Stone really died. It was obvious it had been a bullet to the head, but no one knew it was his daughter that killed him. More specifically, the Devil.

The way she killed him, without thinking it over. 

She had explained to Ryan that both her and the Archangel wanted vengeance, so they were both present during the mission. It didn’t help. He was still sceptical about the whole Devil possessing her alter ego situation. 

He snapped out of his trance when someone slapped his shoulder. 

“Hey battle buddy! “ Jeremy chirped. He was dressed in his signature heist gear, purple blazer and cowboy hat. 

“Hey. “ Ryan muttered, concentrating on the article. 

“Watcha reading? “ 

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just articles. “

“Alright. Well, I got some lovely clients who are in desperate need of getting rid of other people, and who does that better than the Battle Buddies? “ Jeremy praised. 

Ryan grunted. “Not today, Jeremy. I’ve got a lot on my mind. “ He muttered and stood up, staring at his screen. 

Jeremy’s smile disappeared and his eyebrows raised. “Really? You’ve never denied going after prices on heads. Something up? “

“No. Just... Another time. “ He said, without facing his friend, and walked off, still examining his screen. 

He hadn’t looked at Jeremy that entire conversation. 

* * *

 

Violet was currently polishing her motorcycle, one of her most prized possessions, when she heard footstpes coming closer. She turned her head and stood up, only to see Jack walking towards her.

"Hi Jack." She greeted.

"Hey." He mumbled. He looked tired and upset, but most importantly, worried.

"What's wrong? I know that face." Violet's lips quivered as she asked.

Jack scratched his head and glanced at the ground. "It's just..." He sighed and looked at her in the eyes. "Did...something happen, when you and Ryan went to go kill your father?"

Her eyes widened. Ryan found out she was the Devil when he almost died, and she showed him her power.

"Uhh, not anything out of the ordinary, why?" She lied.

He cleared his throat. "Well, to be honest, I thought you'd be the one to not be yourself when you came back. Distant yourself from the crew, not be your usual self, and in general just stay quiet. "

"Killing him took a large weight of my shoulders. The last thing I wanted to do was be alone. I feel much more relaxed now, knowing I'm safe from my past. But, what do you mean 'you thought'?"

"Ryan's changed. He's not been himself lately. Jeremy told me he even rejected going out looking bounties, which only happened once a long time ago. It isn't like him, he's spent more time alone in his room, and refused to tell anyone what's wrong, telling us it's nothing. "

Violet felt her chest clamp up.  "Do you know why?"

He shook his head. "No clue, was hoping you'd have an answer."

"I don't, sorry. " She lied again. 

"That's fine, I'm sure he's fine, probably just tired. " He faked a smile, but she saw right through it.

"I can talk to him, if you want. Maybe he'll speak to me." Violet suggested, hope in her tone to make Jack feel calm.

His face lit up. "Really? That'd be great. I guess it makes sense, you speak to him a lot more."

She nodded. "Yeah, we've been through a lot together." 

"Alright, thanks kid. Talk later." Jack said, as he turned and walked back to the elevator.

She knew it. She didn't tell Jack of course, mainly because no one in the crew knew about who she was par Ryan, but she knew why. Why hadn't Ryan confronted her about it?  Well now, she was going to confront him.

More specifically, it was going to confront him.

* * *

 

Ryan tossed and turned in his sleep. Something rang in his head and sent shivers down his spine. His breathing was shaking, mutters escaping from his breath and sweat dripping down his neck. 

Then it stopped. It stopped for the first time in days.

His eyes snapped open, and he was still lying down. This time, in a cot.

Turning his head, the location was familiar. Safehouse Alpha.

Why was this place always the set location? Was it because it was a place of significance? It was the place he had found out Violet was the Devil, where the crew took shelter in after the heist, and where Violet didn't return for 9 hours.

Sitting up, he felt dizzy, hand on his forehead and eyes drooping. 

But he knew who was here, so with that in mind, he stood up and took a walk.

The sky was still red, but there were some yellow spots dotted around, like it had absorbed a sunset. It was beautiful, with clouds covering it in a tinted ruby colour. 

Ryan was about to call out, when something stopped in him place.

Up ahead, there was small oak table, 2 chairs occupying each side and something occupying one. 

It looked like her, but it wasn't. It was it.

He hesitated, but something deep down inside told him to face it, waking up would be a challenge without help.

Stopping just a few feet away, he watched the figure sat in the chair. There was a chessboard on the table, pieces in different spots. It was fiddling around with them, moving them from spot to spot. 

The Archangel. Violet told him it preferred to be called that instead of the Devil, so he took her advice, unsure why.

It raised its head and turned towards him, staring him down for a few moments, before raising its hand and gesturing to the other seat.

Ryan gulped. He felt like running away, but at the same time, he wanted to talk. So he sat down, and faced the figure.

He watched it place the pieces in their designated spots, black leather gloves guiding the small objects. 

It was awkward for a few moments, then he cleared his throat and spoke. 

"So... you play chess?" He questioned, shuffling his seat.

The figure didn't look up, only nodded.

"Need an opponent?" 

It looked up at him, then nodded.

All the pieces had been arranged, Ryan on the white side and Archangel on the black side. 

Ryan moved his pawn one space forward, the Archangel mirroring it.

"Do you talk at all?"

The Archangel clasped its hands together and stared at the pawns.

"Do you want me to talk?"

Its voice was ringing, loud and clear, but toneless and deep. Exactly how it sounded in his first dream.

"I guess, yeah.." He hesitated, then moved another pawn forward two spaces.

The Archangel copied it. "Do you know why you're here?"

Ryan glanced down. "I have a few theories, but no not really."

He moved another pawn forward, the Archangel moving a rook forward.

"She asked me for a favour, and sounded concerned."

"A favour?"

He moved another pawn forward two spaces, the Archangel moving a knight forward in an 'L' shape.

"She asked me to bring you into a dream, so I may talk to you. I hope she mentioned I can do that."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, she did. Why do you need to talk to me?"

He moved another pawn forward 2 spaces, the Archangel moving its rook to the side.

"Are you afraid? Of me?"

Ryan felt trapped, something breathed down his neck and fixed him in place.

"What...makes you say that?" He stuttered.

He moved his knight forward, the Archangel moving a pawn.

"You know, she can only call for my help when she has her mask on, and when she experiences two strong emotions."

Ryan looked at the figure. "What emotions?" 

Pawn forward 2, rook forward one.

"I thought it would be obvious, but I guess not. She does a good job trying to conceal it, but her fear and anger can get the best of her."

"Why those ones?"

Pawn forward 1, bishop across 2.

"Every day of her life, that's all she feels. It may not seem it, but again, she can mask her emotions well."

"What does this have to do with me being afraid of you?"

Both pawn forward 1.

"She has a little unique power, one that doesn't need my help to use. "

Ryan nodded, signalling it to go one.

"She can tell when someone is angry or afraid. No need for the mask."

Bishop across 2, pawn forward 1.

"What? How?" His heart rate was increasing.

"I don't know how, but she just knows. She can read emotions like words on paper. It's...impressive."

"And I'm guessing...?"

It nodded. "She knows you're afraid, Ryan."

Pawn forward 1, but its rook took it out. First piece down.

She knew Ryan was afraid. He should've just told her, but now that she found out like this, would she trust him now?

His lips quivered. "So why are you talking to me? Why isn't she?"

"You're afraid of me. So it was most sensible for me to confront you about it. She just wants you to be happy."

Bishop across 2, pawn forward 1.

"I know you're her friend, and you help her, but I don't know why I'm afraid of you." Ryan croaked.

Archangel cracked its neck. "I'm the Devil. It's not unusual."

He sighed. There was nothing to be afraid of. Absolutely nothing. It clearly posed no threat, otherwise Violet would tell him. She would tell him, right?

"Why Violet? There are many other people out there suffering, having to fear their pasts and having to succumb to horrible lifestyles, so why her?"

Rook right 1, rook forward, taking out his knight.

"I watched over her life. Something about it seemed unfair. She righted a wrong, and yet, she was punished for it. It wasn't different from other people, but it was her ambition to kill the evil that made me want to help. As she was bleeding out in that alley, I saw her thinking over her life, and how she could never accomplish her goal if she was dead. "

"Huh."

"I want you to know, Ryan, that I would never harm her. Everything she does is her choice, I'm merely just a friend helping her accomplish these goals with the power I have supplied."

Ryan didn't move a piece. He glanced down and thought. He heard it straight from the Devil itself. It was clearly not a threat, and it was clearly not his enemy. This fear that had built up, was just him overthinking everything. 

"She's accomplished her goal, she killed her father and ended his reign. But you're still here. "

The Archangel stared at him, and he met its gaze through its mask. 

"Yes, she has accomplished both her goals. Actually, I have suggested to her that I could leave her, since she's done what she set out to do. She doesn't need me. "

Ryan leaned forward and set his arms on the table. “And why didn't she accept it?"

The Archangel leaned back. "Good question. I wish I knew the answer."

There was silence for a few moments, before Ryan asked another question.

"When can we tell the crew, about you?"

It tilted its head. "When the time is right."

A thud echoed the room, as Ryan slammed his fist on the table, eyebrows furrowed. No reaction from the figure.

"She's told me that so many times, and now you too? When is the time going to be right!?" His anger was seeping through, his voice cracking and muscles tensing.

The Archangel just stared at him, before pushing back its seat and standing up. 

"Seeing your reaction to her using her power, I thought it would be obvious as to why she's taking her time, making sure it won't be a repeat of before."

He sighed. "You're right. I guess I over reacted."

"Not over react, per se, she just wasn't expecting you to be aiming a gun at her."  

Ryan stood up, pushing his chair back too, and rubbed his neck. 

"It was....nice to meet you." He muttered.

Archangel stretched out its open hand towards Ryan. "Pleasure's all mine, Vagabond." 

Ryan took it, the corner of his lip curling upwards. 

"Congratulations, you just shook hands with the Devil." It spoke, a slight tone of amusement in its voice. 

Ryan's eyes fluttered open, the ceiling of his room coming into view. He exhaled heavily, and lay there, staring at it. 

_When would the time be right? Now?_

 


	48. Ashes to ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Archangel discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Gwcgy9s

 

“Shit. Shit shit shit.” Violet muttered to herself, while sprinting away from gunfire.

The heist had gone so bad so quickly. It was a simple job: get in, take the money, get out and rendezvous at the safe house. Yet somehow, everything that could've gone wrongwent wrong. Firstly, no one suspected the SWAT to respond so quickly. Normally the crew had to deal with cops first for a while, then SWAT would intervene. But for some reason, 2 cops cars and 3 SWAT vans pulled up to the bank. Apparently, the Fakes had escalated the problem, and the authorities decided to skip a stage and send in the cavalry. 

Secondly, the safe house they were to rendezvous at, had been over run. When they showed up, there were several cars parked, and people walking around with guns and bandanas. Some crew had decided to invade on their turf.

Thirdly, there were injuries. Michael had a bullet wound in his leg, and Jack had a large cut on his arm, skin sliced open. 

At the moment, they were racing to an abandoned barn house, due to their getaway car having been blown up.

Ryan was carrying Michael, Jeremy behind him providing covering fire as they sprinted towards the entrance. Violet was helping Jack and Gavin, while Geoff was holding off cops around them. Blaine county authorities combined with SWAT? Fucking great.

“Ryan! How’s Michael doing!?” Geoff barked over the comms. This tone he had, they all knew it was his panicked tone. It was rarely heard so hearing it now meant serious trouble. 

“He’s bleeding out! I’m trying to keep him awake!” Ryan responded, his rapid breathing between the words.

“Come on! We’ll take shelter in here and hold em’ off!” 

This was suicide, but the Fakes had to try. 

Geoff held the door open, as Ryan stumbled in with Michael, followed by Jeremy. 

“Gavin! Make sure Jack is safe! “ Violet ordered. 

“I’m trying!” He squawked back, eyeing Jack’s shirt with blood seeping through. 

Eventually, Jack and Gavin trailed in, Jack clutching his arm and Gavin almost tripping over himself. 

“Kid! Hurry up!” Jeremy yelled.

Violet turned around and walked backwards towards the door shooting the numerous officers, trying to thin the numbers. 

She backed into the door, and Geoff slammed it shut, turning to the crew.

Ryan lay Michael against the wall, and tried to make sure the wound bled less. 

“Jeremy! Get upstairs and snipe those bastards! Gavin you help him, make sure you get any stragglers!” Geoff instructed.

“Got it” They both responded, scrambling towards the stairs.

“Kid, try and shoot through those windows. We need to thin the herd.” 

“On it” Violet replied, as she took to the lower windows and shot through them, bullets riddling the glass and flying outwards.

“Geoff, we need a way out. Michael and Jack need medical attention.” Ryan informed his boss.

“I know! I’m trying here! “ Geoff barked back.

Being the leader of a crew like this had so many responsibilities. Violet knew what Geoff had to deal with, thanks to the stories the crew told her of their past heists. He had to always think of his crew, think of the mission, think of himself, think of what was going on around him, think about a solution and knowing what to do and when. 

“If we can clear them out for the time being, we might be able to snag a car, and get outta here.” He suggested. 

“Sounds good Geoff, just one problem.” Jeremy crackled through to comms. “We’re clearing them out, but choppers are inbound. They’ll start to circle us and rain down hell.” 

She could hear Geoff’s frustrated groans, anger and fear seeping through. 

_Anger and fear._

“I can take care of the chopper, Gavin and Jeremy get down here and provide fire through these windows.” Violet advised. 

“Are you sure?” Gavin questioned. 

Her grip tightened on the gun. “Just do it!” 

The two Lads descended, brushing past her. 

“Violet, I hope you have a plan.” Ryan said. 

“So do we. "

Ryan knew what she meant. 

Violet ran towards the large open frame upstairs, where Jeremy and Gavin had shot through. She examined the scene outside. There were several SWAT vans and cop cars dotted around the area, bodies littering the rocky terrain and blood spilling into the dust. Whirls of blades spun through the air, as a chopper was hovering just outside, ready to fire. Violet kept her gun at her side, and stared at the vehicle. 

_Something inside her set aflame._

Staring it down, anger coursed through her veins. Michael and Jack were injured.

Frightened expressions filled the pilot’s face, as something changed about the figure watching him.

The black skull glowed a faint red, and 2 bright red lights gleamed through the mask, right through the pilot. 

He was about to call it out, when the chopper started blaring. Straight ahead of him, the front of it was red. Fire. The vehicle was on fire. 

Violet watched, as the pilot panicked, and the helicopter started spinning out of control. 

“Helicopter is down, I repeat the chopper is down.” She called out over the comms.

No one replied for a second. 

“It’s down? Holy shit!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“Yep. Get Michael and Jack ready, as soon as- SHIT! GET DOWN!”  Violet screamed suddenly. 

The chopper was spinning out of control, blades slicing the air and rotors engulfed in flames. It was out of control, and heading towards the barn.

Everything flashed before Violet’s eyes. The last thing she heard was an explosion, cries of pain, and her own screams.

* * *

 

Sometimes, the Fakes would discuss how Los Santos would react to the downfall of the crew, or even better, the death of them. It was obvious the authorities would be ecstatic, not having to deal with them anymore, but what about everyone else? What about the criminals?

The Fakes weren't just a bunch of people, they were role models. In fact, many crews that formed were inspired by the Fakes, inspired to be free and fight for their own lives, rise to the top no matter the rules. 

_Get. Up._

No one knows how the city would react. Would people mourn, or celebrate?

_Wake. Up._

Despite being murderers and killers, the Fakes made sure never to let civilians get in the way of their crimes. So all in all, they weren't bad people, just criminals. 

_Save. Them._

* * *

 

A throbbing pain boomed in her head. Violet's eyes fluttered open. She placed her hands on the ground and sat up, her arms aching and back cracking. Distorted crashes of support beams ruptured her ears, her mask keeping the scent of smoke and ash encapsulated against her face. 

She felt pain dancing around in her head and looked around. Wreckage of the chopper came into view, on the other side of the barn. 

But what made her heart stop and breath escape, were the 6 bodies on the ground.

"N..no.." She mumbled, her throat dry and hoarse. "No..no no"

Despite her arm bleeding, she put all her strength into it, and lifted herself up. 

"No." Her voice grew in volume.

There, lying on the ground, were the Fakes.

Each one with blood seeping through and visible burns eating away at their skin. Some of their clothes were singed: Ryan's jacket with patches of black soot, Jeremy's hat littered with ash, and Gavin's designer shades cracked and burned.

Violet knelt down beside Ryan, her throat clamping up, and placed her hand on his chest. "Ry..an. Ryan, please..wake up. Please. Ryan!"

She felt tears in her stinging eyes, a shot through the heart, something plunged through her spine. 

They were gone.

_There were dead_.

She jumped up and stumbled away, hugging herself, trying to take her eyes off the scene. 

"No. No! NO!" Her screams filled the room along with crackles of fire and destruction of the building.

After everything they had gone through, this is how she left them. 

She couldn't even hear her own cries and screams. 

_Something inside her set aflame. Actually, it roared_.

"Why!? WHY!? WAKE UP PLEASE!" She screeched.

Violet clutched her head. Eyes clamped shut with tears squeezed out and lips shaking. Nails digging into her scalp. 

_Save them._

The voice pried open her eyes. Coldness wrapped around her hand, forcing her to look at it. 

A white flame had engulfed it. Unlike the usual red fire, this was a pure white inferno. 

She stared at it in shock, before realising what had to be done. Putting stress into all her muscles, her heart started racing and her body heatedup.

Before she knew it, Violet was cloaked in a blaze of white, heavenly roars flowing around her.

Screaming and screaming, she clenched her fists and clamped her eyes shut.

The Fakes had changed her life. They gave her a family she could trust and work with. A family that had given her everything she could have ever wanted. A family that helped accomplish her goals and get revenge on her step-father. A family that saved her. Now it was time for her to return the favour.

Michael's bullet wound fizzled away, leaving a small circular scar.

Jack's cut faded away, leaving no trace behind.

The burns on their faces and blood leaking out all disappeared.

A faint heart beat whispered into her ears. 

That's when time stopped, and only a thud was heard.


	49. Luck of the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "it has been over a week"  
> yeah well tell that to my dying wifi
> 
> Join the Archangel Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/Gwcgy9s

Again, the Fakes had very close encounters with death. Every single second of their lives was an opportunity for it to strike. 'Dumb luck', so they called it, apparently favoured the Fakes. Even the authorities had no clue how they had survived several incidents. The Fakes themselves believed some of those times were the end, where they would either be caught, or killed. Sometimes their getaway car would flip over, and yet, they would still escape. Their choppers would lose control, yet they still landed and escaped. It was unreal, how the Fakes survived, and there were different theories on the internet. Some people even suggested they were immortal. Of course, that would be impossible, right? 

This time was different though. Why? Because they had something unique and powerful, something no human had ever encountered or experienced.

The luck of the Devil. Literally. 

 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes. Small embers of flame drifted in the air.  

"Ryan? You ok?" A small distorted voice called out. 

Ryan groaned, then winced at the pain that lumbered in his body. He placed his hands on the dusty ground and sat up. With a throbbing headache, he looked around. Jeremy was hovering over Gavin, helping him up, while Jack and Geoff were tending to Michael.  

It was odd. He swore he felt his face being blasted by heat. That was a feeling that could never be forgotten.  

"What..happened?" He stuttered, his voice raspy. 

"We're...ok. Somehow. " Jeremy called back.  

"Holy shit!" Michael exclaimed. "The fucking bullet wound is gone! What the fuck!?"  

There was clamour as the crew investigated, apart from Ryan who was thinking. They were ok. Michael's bullet wound was gone. Ryan felt slightly cold, like a light draft blanched his face.  

Just like he felt when Violet healed him back in the complex. 

Shit. 

He instantly stood up and started searching. Eyes darting everywhere and panic filling his mind. 

"Ryan? Something wrong?" Jack asked. 

"No. Shit shit shit. Where is she?" He mumbled. 

Before he could call out to them, something caught his eye. Something black under a wooden panel. Ryan ran over to it, fear building up, and threw it away.  

His heart jumped a beat, and a small gasp escaped. 

Violet. With her mask on, she was lying there. He took her hand and ripped off the glove. It was cold. Freezing cold.  

"No. Shit no!" He raised his voice. 

"Ryan? What's going on? " Gavin called over. 

They stared at Ryan, as he turned around, Violet cradled in his arms. A single tear fell from his eyes. 

"Is..Is she...?" Geoff croaked. 

Ryan slowly shook his head. "She's alive, but barely. We need to get back, now." His breath shook and lips quivered. 

The crew exchanged worried glances. “Alright. Let’s go.” Jack instructed, fear in his voice. 

Sirens were blaring in the distance, more cops were on the way. The crew snatched 2 cop cars, and made sure the radios were only on one channel between the two vehicles. Ryan hopped in the back of one, still holding Violet, along with Geoff driving and Michael in the passenger seat. Gavin, Jeremy and Jack in the other.  

Speeding off across the freeway, they were eventually being tailed by multiple officers and tried to shake them off, using picked up weapons. 

“Fucking cops can never leave us alone.” Michael muttered, while firing outside the window.  

“We’re the Fakes, Michael. Us without cops is like Ryan without murdering.” Geoff retorted in a light tone. 

Ryan didn’t retort back. He just looked at Violet’s pale face as he took off her mask. She looked dead and lifeless, like her entire soul and being had been sucked out. He knew she wasn’t dead, but something deep down inside him didn’t believe it.  

“Ryan? What are her injuries?” Jack asked through the radio. 

“None. Nothing at all. She’s just not conscious.” He replied instantly. 

“Even though it’s weird we’re all fine, shouldn’t she be awake too? “ Jeremy inquired. 

“Yeah speaking of that, anyone wanna tell me what the fuck just happened? Because I swear I had a bullet in my leg, blood and all.” Michael exclaimed. 

“My cut is gone too.” Jack added. 

“My hat’s covered in ash, but I don’t have any burns on me. We did get burned, right?” Jeremy ran his finger along the brim of his hat. 

“I definitely felt fire on my face. No way that went unnoticed.” Geoff addressed. 

“Pretty sure my skin burnt off, I smell like burnt toast.” Gavin squawked. 

Ryan hesitated, and stared at Violet. Her breathing was quiet and infrequent.  

“Violet…saved us. She saved us all.”  

Geoff glanced in the rearview mirror.  From years of working together, Geoff could tell Ryan had tears in his eyes. He wasn’t as emotionless as the mask made him out to be, if you knew him well. 

“How? She got caught in the explosion too, right?”  

Sirens blared in behind, gunfire cracklings in the radio as the crew were trying to hold them off. 

Ryan nodded. “Violet could save us, because she isn’t human.” His voice grew dark as it boomed through the radio, a deafening silence between the two cars.  

Gavin piped up. “What do you mean, Ryan? What do you mean she isn’t ‘human?’” 

He sighed. “I’d be more comfortable if she told you, but just know we’re alive because of her. Trust me, it’ll make more sense if she explains it.”  

 No one spoke for a moment, unsure how to react.  

“Let’s just get back.” Geoff ordered. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as they got back, Ryan trudged towards Violet’s room, still holding her in his arms. Her breathing hadn’t changed, and he had just realised how cold she was, adrenaline wearing off.  

Shadow perked up as the door opened, and instantly darted towards the bed, pulling the cover towards him. Living with Violet had taught him a few things, such as when to know if she needed warmth. 

Ryan placed her down slowly, and took off her trainers. He made sure she looked comfortable, then pulled the covers over her. Despite being exhausted and craving a Diet Coke, Ryan pulled up the chair behind him towards the bed and slumped down on it, yanking off his mask. 

Shadow leapt up and curled up beside her, providing protection. Ryan was proud with how well Violet had trained him, always obeying her when she had work to do, and making sure her safety came first. Of course, it was vice versa, Violet always told him to get under the bed or somewhere safe if some thing was wrong. He saw this when he discovered she had been taken for the first time.  

There was a knock at the door, and Geoff’s head poked in. “Hey, Ryan.” 

Ryan kept watching Violet, and only responded with, “Hm?” 

“Is she alright? Should I get Jack?” He asked, a concerned look on his face, for both Violet and Ryan. 

He shook his head. “She’s fine. She just needs rest.” 

Geoff was about to protest when he stopped. It was clear Ryan knew something that the others didn’t.  

“Alright, if you’re sure. What should the rest of us do?”  

Ryan’s hand trembled out of view. “Rest, just relax or something. We’ve all had a busy day.” He muttered. 

Geoff nodded, “Sure thing pal”, and smiled softly. His head disappeared seconds later, and Ryan could hear Geoff’s orders to the crew.  

* * *

 

It had been 2 hours since they got back.

“Where’s Geoff?” Jack asked as he walked into the living room and sat down.

“Taking a shower. “ Jeremy replied back.

“Gavin you prick!” Michael exclaimed, as he had been hit with a blue-shell in Mario Kart, to which Gavin squealed at in response.

“How’s Violet?” 

Jack sighed. “Still out cold. Ryan’s been watching her.”

“And how’s he?” 

“I told him to get some rest, but he said he’s fine.”

“Micoo no!” Gavin screamed, watching his character get bunced off the track.

“What the fuck is going on? We died, didn’t we?” Jeremy queried.

Jack nodded. “It felt like it, yet I’m breathing and I can feel my heart beat.”

“Ryan did say Violet’s not human, maybe she brought us back to life!” Gavin bubbled.

“That’s fucking crazy. How could she do that? “ Michael challenged. 

“Maybe she’s an alien!” Gavin blurred out, finishing the race in 4th place.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the theory. “Maybe not so much an alien, but a wizard!”

“Whatever she is, she’s still Violet, and she saved our lives, somehow.”

* * *

 

Ryan felt something cold touch his shoulder, like someone had placed a lump of snow on it. His eyes opened lazily, and he was on the cold hard ground. 

Rising, he tensed up, recognising the place. 

Warehouse Alpha. 

Why did he keep waking up here when dreaming? Violet did say something about the Archangel being able to bring people into dreams, but why always here? 

That’s when there was a cry of pain ahead of him. Alarmed, he raced towards the source before coming to a stop.

Slumped against a wall, hands by its side, the Archangel sat there, head hanging down. 

It was dressed in its usual gear, well, Violet’s gear. Walking over to it, something felt off in the air, like it didn’t feel right. The sky was still a murky red, the environment not changing, but it still set off alarms in his head.

He crouched down to its level, and spoke to it, trying to remain calm. “Are you ok?”

The figure lifted its head, and eyed him through the mask. It stared at him for what seemed to be a lifetime, before replying, “No” in its usual deep clear voice. 

Worry flashed on his face. “Why? What’s wrong?”

He could hear something. It was coming from behind the mask, and it sounded like….breathing. But not normal breathing. Inhuman breathing. It made sense, because there was a Devil behind the mask, but the breathing sounded so abnormal, like it was coming from inside a machine, or animatronic.

It lifted its hand shakily, and Ryan watched it. “We are connected. What happens to her…happens to me.”

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, letting it go on.

“She used all her power, exhausted it, and in doing that almost killed herself and me. “

Something heavy weighed on Ryan’s shoulders. “She…almost killed herself to bring us back?” He felt his throat clamp up.

Archangel lowered its hand. “Of course…She cares about you all, and I don’t blame her. “

“Oh god, s-she must have been so afraid seeing us like that.” Ryan stammered.

“She couldn’t hear…any breathing. Her screams were so full of fear, panic and desperation. I tried calming her, but then she got the idea of bringing you all back.”

Ryan glanced downwards and shut his eyes. “Will she-“

“Yes. She will wake. But all that power, left her almost lifeless. She can’t do that again.” It cut him off.

“We’ll make sure. Thanks.” Ryan relaxed, looking back up. 

_Wake up._

_“_ Ryan?” A small voice called out.

Ryan felt something tap his shoulder, his eyes snapping open. 

He was leaning on the bed, resting his chin on his arms when Jeremy woke him up. 

“Hm..What?” He groaned, lifting his head. 

Violet was still lying there, her eyes shut and breathing small. 

“Dude, you need to get some rest.” Jeremy pleaded.

Ryan shook his head slowly. “I’m…fine.” His voice cracked like a broken radio.

“Yeah no. Come on, we decided we’re taking shifts in watching her.” Jeremy informed him.

“Wait..what? Shifts?” Ryan’s voice rose.

Jeremy smiled softly. “Yeah. We may not understand what she is, but she’s still our friend. Go and rest, have a break and eat something.”

Ryan glanced back towards Violet and hesitated, before giving in and standing up. His legs felt like jelly and his back ached, causing him to wince slightly. He trudged towards the door and took a look behind him. Jeremy was sitting himself down in the seat, nodding at Ryan when he caught his glance. Ryan smiled weakly back and left the room.

They all pitched in to watch over her over shifts. Geoff watched as he read a book, Jack watched as he built a small Lego structure, Jeremy watched as he cleaned his sniper rifle, Gavin and Michael watched together as they played their handhelds, and Ryan watched as he thought to himself. 


	50. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do emotional scenes well but here ya go
> 
> Join the Archangel Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/Gwcgy9s

Almost 6 hours had passed. Ryan offered to take this shift, fear taking over.

He leant forward, and placed his hand on Violet’s. Ice cold. 

“Violet?” He asked softly. “I don’t know if you can hear me, I hope you can. “

She was still.

“I…I want you to know…I’m not angry. I’d never be angry at you.”

No response. A single tear fell from Ryan’s eye. 

“I’m grateful. For what you did. Because of you, the crew are safe and fine. Because of you, we’re not dead and because of you, the Fakes are still alive.” He croaked.

She remained motionless, the only movement being Shadow shuffling around on the other side.

“You’re my friend. Devil or not, I’ll always be there to care for you, no matter the cost. “

Nothing.

“I don’t why. I don’t why you changed me. Something about you reached out and called to me. It didn’t sound like the Archangel, it sounded like a cry for help. Your voice, crying for help.”

Shadow perked his head up, and looked at Violet. Ryan clamped his eyes shut and hung his head down.

“I’m sorry. For everything. It’s my fault you were taken in the first place. Because of me, you were hurt, and left to die. Aiden was right, I’m a monster.”

Shadow tilted his head.

“It’s my fault you had to lash out, and go through hell to make sure I was fine. I should’ve just let you deal with it on your own, but my fear got the best of me, and I got in the way. “

His hand felt warmer. 

“And it’s my fault you had to kill your father. If I had just done my job, he would’ve been dead, and you wouldn’t have had to be afraid of him all those years. "

Shadow stopped panting and was alert, his ears perking up and tail not wagging anymore. 

“I’m sorry….For everything…” He mumbled, his voice growing small and distraught.

Shadow barked suddenly, and Ryan felt something under his hand twitch.

His head jerked up and eyes snapped open. 

He felt his heart dance and smile growing. Violet’s head was turned towards him, bags under her half-open eyes and a small smile on her face.

“I…forgive you.” She whispered. 

Ryan let out a small gasp and felt tears welling up. “You…You’re ok! Holy shit.”  He exclaimed.

“Barely…ok. Everything...hurts.” She stuttered, her voice small and dry.

His muscles shook and mouth hung open. “I...-Oh thank god..”

She let out a small wheezy laugh. “And the Devil?"

He laughed in response. “Yeah, guess you’re right.”  He glanced down towards and it and rubbed her hand. “You’re freezing…”

Violet’s eyes opened slightly more. “Resurrecting 6 people…does that to you. I consume heat…remember? And stop crying you big baby... " She teased. 

“I…can’t stop. I’ve been so afraid, but you’re ok now. ” He beamed.

She nodded slowly. “If ok means I can barely move a muscle and every body part feels numb…then sure..I’m ok.”

Ryan let out a small laugh, and Violet’s smile disappeared.

“Where…where is everyone?” She croaked.

“They’re ok, they’re just in the living room. Don’t worry, everyone’s fine.” He assured her quickly, making sure she didn’t panic. 

Violet turned towards the ceiling, and sighed, her breath shaking. “You did want to know when the time was right.” She muttered.

Ryan’s smile faded away. “Are you sure? I’m sure we can-“

“I’m sure. They deserve to know who they’re working with.” Violet said, cutting him off.

Shadow leant forward and rest his head on her, as she ran her hand through his fur. “Hey buddy, sorry for worrying you.” She apologised softly. 

Ryan glanced away. How would they react? How would they react to finding out they were living and working with the Devil this entire time? To be honest, his reaction wasn’t the best, and he still regretted that. Aiming a gun at her wasn’t the best way of saying ‘I trust you’.

He sighed. “Alright. If you’re sure. I told them you weren’t human anyway, but that’s as far as I went.”

She turned towards him, and raised her eyebrows. “Well, it’s a start. Come on, help me up.” 

* * *

 

“What if she’s a god? “ Geoff inquired.

“A god? But she’s a criminal.” Jack noted.

“Gods can be evil. Maybe she’s not from this world.” Jeremy suggested.

Michael sat down with a beer in his hand, and eyed Jeremy. “You saying she’s from space? Do we have an E.T situation here?” He smirked.

Gavin let out a small laugh. “E.T? What about the Predator? Huge camouflaging guy?”

“I don’t think the Predator can bring people back to life. Remember Ryan said we’re alive cause of her.” Geoff countered.

Jeremy cracked his knuckles and glanced around. “She’s lived here for almost a year now. How did we not know about this?” 

Michael shrugged, “If I wasn’t human, I’d wanna keep it to myself, especially around a bunch of criminals”, and took a sip from his beer.

Gavin looked towards Geoff. “What’s up, Geoff?”

Geoff shook his head. “She didn’t keep it to herself, cause I’m sure Ryan knows. She trusts him more than anyone.” 

Jack sighed. “I guess that makes sense. But we’re her friends too, I’m sure she trusts us enough to tell us that.”

Gavin gasped. “Maybe she’s a robot!”

“You’re an idiot. We’ve seen her bleed.” Michael retorted.

“What is she’s…like some kind of creature? One that can resurrect people?” Jeremy added.

“.....Go on.”

“Maybe…she’s a demon.”

There was a moment of silence, but before anyone could question his idea, a familiar voice spoke.

“More or less, Jeremy.” 

The crew looked towards the source of the voice, only to see Violet standing there, bags under her eyes and arms wrapped around herself, with Ryan by her side, sheepishly smiling.

“I’m kinda the Devil."

 


	51. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Archangel Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/Gwcgy9s

Everyone just stared at her for about 10 seconds, without saying anything.

Laughter started escaping from Gavin. 

“Something funny, Gavin?” Ryan asked, his voice turning dark under his face paint.

“No….Ha..It’s just..” He stuttered, laughter in between.

“Not..the reaction I expected.” Violet croaked.

They turned back to her, staring in awe. 

“Sorry, I’m…confused here. You’re..the Devil?” Geoff asked unsure, rubbing his forehead.

Violet nodded. “That’s what I said.”

Gavin burst out in even more laughter, squealing like he was told the best joke in the world.

“Don’t mind him, but…what do you mean..you’re the Devil?” Jack wondered.

She opened and closed her mouth.

“Why don’t…you show them? If you can. Don’t wear yourself out.” Ryan suggested, holding out her mask

She took it and strapped it on. “I’ll do something small. But you need to make me angry.” 

No one moved for a minute, but Gavin just kept laughing and laughing. Something about his voice made Violet want to set him on fire. 

_Something inside her set aflame._

Everyone but Ryan’s eyes widened, as they watched Violet. Laughter rang in her head, and she stared at Gavin who was practically crying.

“Holy shit!” Geoff exclaimed.

Violet stood there, arms by her side and back straight. Her mask glowed a faint red, and 2 ruby lights appeared behind the eye holes. 

Before anyone could question it, a sound of something igniting filled the room, and all eyes turned to Gavin who was calming down.

“You crack me- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” He yelped, as he saw his arm.

The top of his sleeve flickered a glowing yellow and red, as small flames crackled in the air.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Both Michael and Jeremy yelled as they jumped up.

“Holy shit put it out put it out!” Gavin screamed, hitting his arm multiple times trying to snuff them out.

Jack raced to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, only to throw it on Gavin’s arms, splashing him everywhere.

The flames died out, leaving everyone shocked and speechless.

“That’s what I mean.” Violet stated, taking off her mask, a slight shiver coursing through her spine.

 Geoff shifted around. "So.. You're the Devil, I guess. ” 

“In a way, yeah. I can tell you everything, if you want. “ She smiled shyly.

The crew exchanged glances, and Geoff returned the smile. “Sure, I think we’d love to hear it.”

Violet made her way to an empty single seat, and slumped down on it. Ryan handed her a blanket, making sure she stayed warm, and she began her story. She told them everything she had told Ryan: How she almost died, how the Devil reached out to her, and how it took possession of her alter self, the Archangel. They listened to her and didn’t interrupt, like children being told a fantasy story. When she had finished, they just looked at her in amazement.

“Dude, that’s fucking crazy. “ Michael exclaimed. As someone who had the nickname ‘Jersey Devil’ , it was a coincidence that he was working with the real Devil.

“Yeah, it’s amazing! You have powers!” Geoff added, twirling his moustache.

Gavin leant forward and beamed. “What can you do, Violet?”

She looked down at her mask. “If I have my mask on, I can set things on fire with my eyes, I can blind people and kill them at the same time, I can heal people... I guess just regular demon things?"

“Why with your mask on?” Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Like I said, the Devil took possession of the Archangel, so my way of connecting with the Archangel and my power is through my mask.”

Jeremy scratched his head. “So you’re like Superman?”

Violet tilted her head. “Superman is not a demon or a criminal, but…sure?”

“Also, why the blanket? It’s like 80 degrees.” Michael asked.

They couldn’t see her hands shaking of cold, but she answered anyway. “I..consume heat. Normally it’s not that much and I just get a slight shiver, but resurrection made it feel like 10 degrees to me. I’m freezing right now…”She stuttered, her breath shaking.

The crew’s faces flashed expressions of worry and concern, and Gavin got up.

“I’ll make you some tea!” He chirped, and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Kid?” 

Violet turned towards Geoff. 

“You said resurrection. We did die, right?”

Her lips quivered, and shoulders tensed up. “Y..yeah. You did. For about 30 seconds.”

Geoff sighed and Jack leant back in his chair, frowning. Jeremy shuffled in his seat and Michael tapped his beer glass frantically. 

“We’re sorry you had to go through that. It must’ve been horrible…” Jack apologised. 

She shook her head. “It’s..fine. As long as you guys are fine, I’m fine.”

There was an awkward silence, when Gavin strolled into the room, carrying a mug. “Here you are, love!” He bubbled, and handed her the mug. “Careful, it’s hot.”

Violet cupped the mug in both hands tightly, no indication of pain, but a look of peace on her face. “Thank you. That really helped.” She took a long gulp of it, before looking at Gavin who was awestruck. 

“You just downed half of it!” He blurted.

She smiled. “Heat doesn’t bother me. "

“Ryan, you’ve been very quiet about all this.” Jack noted towards Ryan, who was leaning against the wall. 

Ryan looked towards the crew then Jack, and smiled. “It’s not new news to me, trust me I’m still not over it.”

“How long have you known?” Jeremy asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

She could hear his voice panicking. 

“I…uhhh…you know…uhhh..” He stammered

“Since we went to kill my father…” Violet answered for Ryan, her voice small.

Ryan opened his mouth to add to it, but stopped himself and nodded. 

“Oh. Alright then.” Geoff said, uncertain of the situation.

Both Violet and Ryan were unsure whether to tell the crew how Ryan found it, but they figured they’d wait a little longer, just to let the whole ‘Devil’ thing sink in first.

“Hey kid. What about my bullet hole? Where’d that go?” Michael asked, unaware of the tension. 

Violet rubbed her neck and faced him. “It’s…gone. I healed you then resurrected you, making all your wounds disappear.” 

“Dude that’s fucking awesome! You’re like like an angel!” Jeremy buzzed.

“Is that why you’re called the Archangel?” 

Violet shrugged. “I called my criminal identity that cause I felt like an angel when I took out people, like I was helping clients. Archangel sounded cooler though, but I see what you mean.”

“So, are we the first group of people to ever die and live again?” Jeremy asked eagerly.

“Unless you’ve been resurrected before, then yeah. But it cannot happen again.” Ryan’s voice turned serious as he glanced towards Violet. 

 Violet sighed. “Yeah, it can’t. “

“Why not?” Gavin asked curiously.

“It just can’t. Resurrection is the most powerful ability, but it’s very energy-demanding. I was unconscious for 6 damn hours. Besides, I still don't know my limit. ”

She felt Ryan’s stare, and knew what he was thinking.

“Well, what do we do now? Do we just go on with our lives as usual?” Jack asked, looking around.

Violet winced as she stood up, throwing the blanket off. “I don’t know. I do know that I’m tired as hell, and I need to rest. “

She trudged towards the bedroom, leaving the crew concerned and speechless.

No one spoke for a moment, until Jack cleared his throat. “Alright, well….That was something.”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect that. At all.” Geoff added. 

Gavin shuffled in his place. “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

Michael cracked his neck. “I do. It’s fucking awesome! The Devil? Think about how awesome our future heists will be!” He cheered.

“Michael. This is serious.” Ryan scolded, his voice turning dark.

Before Michael could retort back, Geoff cut him off. “Ryan? Can I talk to you for a second, in private?” He sounded concerned and afraid.

Geoff walked towards the kitchen, Ryan following. The crew continued chatting about what had happened.

“What’s up, Geoff?” Ryan asked positively.

Geoff pinched the bridges of his nose. “Look. I know this is all sudden for us, finding out that one of our members is the Devil and we came back to life and all that, but I need you to tell me something.”

“Violet’s a Fake?” He asked, confused.

“Well she’s been living here for almost a year now, and has been working with us, so yeah I’d consider her a member of the team.”

Ryan crossed his arms and nodded.

“How…Did you find out? About who she is? Cause I saw how you both reacted to Jeremy asking when you found out, and I wasn’t entirely convinced.” He stared Ryan in the eyes, brows furrowed.

Darting his eyes everywhere, he stammered, “Just…she got a bit angry and killed someone using her power. That’s all.”

Geoff raised an eyebrow. “I trust you Ryan, you know I do. But finding out about this a year later, and not knowing? That conveys a little concern. I know we all have our secrets, and I know we respect privacy here, but something as big as this is going to take time getting used to. I promise you, I trust her, I just want to know how you found out, that’s all.”

“I told you, Geoff. She got angry.” Ryan muttered.

Geoff sighed. “I don’t want to ask her, Ryan. Please.” He pleaded.

His spine shivered and his muscles tensed. But he knew that they were going to find out eventually. He exhaled heavily. “I almost died.” He spat out.

Geoff went wide eyed. “Explain.”

 Ryan went on, telling the whole story. Geoff's expression went from worried to distraught.  Hearing how her old friend betrayed her, forcing her to make a choice between Ryan or herself, how Ryan almost died and how he didn't, how she set herself on fire and killed the guy, and how she healed him. Even though he experienced it, Ryan himself still couldn't believe it had all happened. Cheating death twice now was unbelievable. Yet he was unsure whether to be proud of it. 

Geoff turned and started pacing around the kitchen, a slight stumble in his steps. “That’s how you found out?”

“She told me when I woke up. Everything she told you.”

“What happened after?” Geoff asked, still uncertain. 

Ryan rubbed his shoulder and glanced downward. “Sorry, but we wanna keep that between us.”  

Geoff craned his neck and stared at Ryan, eyebrow raised.

“I told you how I found out, but what happened after was personal. I promise you though, it isn’t something to get worried about.” He assured Geoff.

He stopped and faced Ryan, an exasperated sigh escaping. “Alright. We’ll leave it at that. As long as you're both fine, then I'm fine.”

Ryan took a step towards his friend. “Geoff, everything will be fine. Just let her rest, and we’ll continue with our lives as normal. “ He advised.

Fidgeting with his moustache, he nodded. “If that’s what you think is best, then we’ll go with that. “

Something about that made Ryan concerned. “Are you ok?” Ryan asked, eyeing Geoff.

He shook his head. “Never. I’ve got a crew to look after and worry about 24/7.”

Ryan smiled. “And the real reason? “

Geoff scowled. “There’s that, and... I guess I’m a little scared. “

Smile fading away, Ryan’s face filled with fear. “Of.. Her? “

He bit his lip and hesitated. “In a way. The Devil? That’s scary. But knowing that my friend, someone as young as her who I've worked with for almost a year and came to us almost dead, is the Devil? That’ll take some getting used to. “

Ryan placed his hand on Geoff’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. She’s not a threat, she’s just got a... Split personality situation. You know, like Smeagol and Gollum. “

Geoff snorted. “You’re kidding me. That’s what you used as reference? “

“Hey, I’m trying here. This isn’t easy for me either. “ Ryan gestured. 

Ryan felt a little successful when he saw Geoff with a small smile on his face. “Alright, I understand. Thanks Ryan." Sounds of laughter and chatter echoed through the kitchen. “I’m sure the guys will understand, and things will be back to normal, but I also know it’ll take time. “

Ryan nodded in response. 

“We talked about this before, when you were watching her. Even if we don’t understand, she’s still our friend, and she saved our lives.“ He praised. 

“No problem Geoff, and thanks for understanding.

 


	52. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates and whatnot, but I do have other things I need to work on. Please remember I never intended to work on this full-time, since it's notes from my documents, but I figured I'd continue anyway since I have many more ideas on how to complete it.
> 
> Join the Archangel Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/Gwcgy9s

Life went back to normal during that week, apart from Violet's occasional vomiting, trying to get things back the way they used to be. Of course, she was exhausted and sick, the whole resurrection thing took a toll on her. It felt like there was a permanent cold breeze always wrapped around her, something heavy keeping her down, and pain everywhere inside of her. As usual, Ryan was there to comfort her, make sure she was getting better, keeping her company. 

Her eyes were dry and stinging when she spotted Jack approaching. 

"Hey kid." He called softly.

She turned to him, her face restless and body aching.

"Hi Jack." There was a croak in her voice, as she managed to smile.

"How are you...holding up?"

A small shiver tensed up her spine. "I'm...I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked upset. "I've been in this crew long enough to know that's a lie. Are you sure?"

Her smile faded away. "No... I'm not fine, but I'm getting better, I promise. I just need time."

Jack sighed and relaxed. "I trust you. If there's anything you need, just let us know. We're here to help too."

She nodded slowly. "I appreciate it, I do. "

"So why don't you ask us for help? You always ask Ryan for help." Jack noted.

Violet let out a small chuckle. "I've never asked Ryan for help, ever."

"But he-"

"He insists that he helps me. He knows when I'm hurt and he'll help me no matter what I say. It's...nice." She said while rubbing her shoulder.

He gave a half-smile. "That's Ryan for you. He may be a creepy murdering diet-coke addict killer, but he'll drop everything for the crew. "

"Yeah, I know." She agreed, glancing down.

* * *

 

Violet had heard half of why Ryan said to her when she was out cold. She heard him blame himself for what happened: having to hunt down her father, having to reveal herself, and having to apologise. Of course, she blamed herself too. If she had just deleted the data, or not even notice it, she never would’ve had to be involved with the Fakes, and cause problems for them. 

_Never say it’s your fault._

“But I have caused problems. Ryan had to risk his life to save me.”

_That was his choice. Something he did out of genuine care. You didn’t ask for help. Besides, that’s all you’ve done, you haven’t caused another problem for them. In fact, you’re the reason they’re still alive, remember?_

“I guess. But I feel responsible for something, like I’m another person for Geoff to worry about.”

_And yet, you’ve brought them happiness. He said it himself, you made them happy and changed them. You have done nothing wrong._

“You know, for someone who’s meant to be the most evil entity in the universe who can damn people to hell, you’ve been acting real nice lately.”

 _I still do those things, trust me. But when I possessed the Archangel, I changed. You became my friend, and you know I’d do anything to help you._  

“But why? Why me? Even I don’t understand. What is there about me that is so significant, that you have to help? I’m sure there are less fortunate people in the world, help them.”

_I was afraid you’d ask this. You aren’t the only person to come into contact with me._

“What? Who else became friends with the Devil?” She half-jokingly asked. 

 _I couldn’t help her in time, and because of my lack of action, she died at the hands of that monster._  

“You…what? My-“

_Mother. Yes. She was the first to speak to me, ever._

“Why her?”

_She hated your father. Despised him. Even before finding out about his work. He was never one to care about her or you, but his suspiciously vast wealth kept her close. You know your mother had been trying to get a job for so long?_

“I…I heard her talking about it, but I was young, I didn’t understand it.”

_Yes. She was planning on divorcing him, after she got a job and take you to live somewhere else, but there was no luck. Every employer rejected her._

“Why? She didn’t have a criminal record.”

_Unfortunately, that's where you're wrong._

“W-wrong? What do you mean?! Was she a criminal or not?!”

_Calm please. Your mother... Did serve time. Not too long, but she did. "An Intern course" is what she told you._

“W…No..that’s a lie, she was a good person! “

_I’m afraid it’s the truth. I’ll happily explain more another time, but for now, you must focus on getting better. Your friends are worried about you._

“You have to tell me, please! “

_Another time. Relax, and heal, please. Go…to…sleep…_

 


	53. Update! Please read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, hi.

 

Hello fellow reader!  
  
First of all, I'd like to apologise for not updating this fic at all or even letting you know what's going with it. My life has been busy with personal complications and school life. So here's the update.  
  
Unfortunately, I bring bad news.  
  
**This version of Archangel will not be getting updated. Let me explain.**  
  
When I stared out writing Archangel, I was new to writing as a whole. I enjoyed it alot at school and wanted to pursue it further for my favourite fandom. However, I was in experienced. Yes, you could say Archangel was my first fan fic, it's acceptable to make mistakes. But the fic itself did not go the way I hoped it would. After reading many, many other AH fanfics from several different AU's, I see now my mistakes in terms of language, characterisation, setting, plot and the writing itself. Of course in my head it sounded much better. But now reading back on it I see it's not as exciting as I wanted it to be, or as thrilling. While I do appreciate if you believe it was, I myself am not a fan of it and do regret how exactly I wrote out the story itself. It was boring in a way. Speech after speech and not much mystery. There was no emotion in any characters, and no real threat too. To be fair I had planned for an actual threat near the end, but again this was poor planning and I don't want to make the mistake again. This is why this version of it will not be getting updated.

 

TL:DR  It sucks. 

  
But fear not! For I have good news too!  
  
THIS version will not be getting updated, but that doesn't mean Archangel as a whole is being left in the dust.  
  
**I want to rewrite the fic. And I will.**  
  
While also reading said other fanfics from other AU's, I've learned how to write better. I've learned how to set a scene and make something more thrilling and enticing. I've discussed these techniques with other writers who have given me advice in the past. And therefore I feel as though I can rewrite it. I want to rewrite it from the ground up. The first chapter told us  Violet's entire history, for Pete's sake. I know I can do better now. Very soon I'll be graduating high school, and entering higher education at college for 2 years then university for 2 years. Unfortunately I do not know when I will begin rewriting it, how much spare time I will have and how often it will be worked on, but I promise I'm not abandoning the story. Also, only some aspects of the story will be changed, but other than that the main aspects will stay. Luckily actually, the story was already planned out, but never written out. It is also likely that Archangel will be worked on, maybe finished then released, as I don't want to make the mistake of leaving it for too long again.

TL:DR It's gonna be rewritten because I'm better at writing now but I don't know when. 

  
Achievement Hunter is my most active fandom and I'm excited for the future coming when working on the Fic. Remember, Archangel as a whole is not being abandoned!

(I also won't delete this version so you can read back chapters and newcomers are aware of the update.)

  
If you have any questions, please, feel free to ask me or even message me on Tumblr  @letsachieveplay. Or you can comment down below and I'll get back to you ASAP!  
  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
